La mascota de Akatsuki
by brisadesangre
Summary: ¿Que ha pasado conmigo? mi avion se ha roto, he llegado a la dimension de Naruto, termine con Akatsuki apunto de ser asesinada y me he salvado por Tobi....esto no tiene sentido pero leanlo. Sigue igual pero mejor organizado.
1. La mascota de Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

4:00 AM. Mi mente esta alborotada, el mismo sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla me ha despertado abruptamente.

Allí esta ella, me mira burlonamente mientras habla de la misma manera, me llama Sadist, "ese no es mi nombre" le respondo furiosa, quiero matarla y ella a mi. Comenzamos a pelear con espadas. Al final ambas morimos por una daga clavada en el corazón cuando estábamos pensando en hacerle eso a la otra, esa en este punto donde despierto con una terrible punzada en el pecho.

-En fin, hay que olvidar eso- me digo a mi misma después de dar un prolongado suspiro.

He de preparar mis cosas para volar a la ciudad donde vive mi tía. Era de esperarse que mi madre se deshiciera de mi en cuanto empezaran las vacaciones de verano. Pobrecilla, debió estar tan frustrada todo este tiempo, después de todo la paciencia es virtud que desconoce.

---------------------------------------------------

He llegado al aeropuerto, el avión esta casi vació, el numero de pasajeros es verdaderamente miserable, no creo que superen 10. Según me ha dicho la aeromoza esto se debe a que el hijo de un rico se ha negado a viajar en el avión pequeño, luego de que el privado en el que iría, sufriera fallas. Así que la bola de idiotas que vamos a ese horrendo sitio hemos sido arrastrados aquí.

Solo llevo lo mas vital: mi celular hermoso y nuevo lleno de imágenes de Akatsuki , mas que nada de Deidara (por eso el celular es tan hermoso); mi laptop con Internet 3G ya que mi tía no tiene Internet (¡¿cómo es posible vivir así?!); la libreta en que escribo mis cuentos; y algo de ropa. Todo en una mochila que me han permitido llevar conmigo.

Ahora que puedo voy a recuperar las horas de sueño que perdí en la mañana al llenar el celular con imágenes y música. Me pongo los audífonos enormes que llevo en el cuello para escuchar "Lullaby" de Bond y ... a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------

Algo no anda bien, me he puesto los audífonos en el cuello otra vez. Mi mochila, ¿dónde esta?... en el asiento de al lado. Me siento rara, algo no anda bien, algo no anda bien, una sensación de temor y frustración se alberga en mis entrañas,

Me levanto y me muevo hacia el pasillo, estoy al fondo, el resto de pasajeros están muy lejos de mi. El avión comienza a temblar, ¿es lo que llaman turbulencia?, no lo se ahora mismo no me importa, no se que pasa conmigo, se que algo va a pasar. Tengo esta sensación en el cuerpo, en mi corazón y algo me quema la parte de atrás del cuello, me duele demasiado. Creo que estamos en medio de una tormenta hay rayos cerca de nosotros. Tengo miedo. Trato de volver a mi lugar junto a la ventana. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Nos ha dado un rayo! ¡nos ha dado un rayo!

El avión se ha partido, estoy cayendo y todos los demás que decidieron sentarse mas al frente han corrido mejor suerte que yo, soy la única que cae. Comienzo a decirme cosas: "aquí acaba mi vida" "¿Cómo paso esto?" "¿Por qué yo?" "nunca terminare de ver Naruto" "¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso ahora?". A pesar de todo no pierdo mi locura ni mi estupidez. Una esfera azul, quiero tomarla, brilla.

Mi cabeza se ve despojada de cualquier otra palabra, mis labios la pronuncian, esa palabra es- "adiós"-.

---------------------------------------------------

Me siento... pues llena de paz no. ¡Oh Dios! no he ido al cielo, entonces estoy en... si ese sitio esta hirviendo ¿por que yo creo que estoy mojada pero fría? ¿estoy en el limbo?

-¿Estas bien?

Esa voz... trato de abrir los ojos, todo se ve nublado y encima se ve naranja

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se ve como Tobi, suena como Tobi, o estoy soñando o este es el camino al paraíso.

-Creo que no- se respondió a si mismo.

_Están adorable, si tan solo pudiera verlo sin su mascara, y que estuviera con Deidara y entonces...-_wow wow, no, eso seria mucho pedir, ¿que se le va a hacer soy una yaoista hasta mas no poder?- suspiro. Miro a Tobi, tiene una mascara pero aun así puedo sentir que esta confundido, quizá hasta asustado.-Ho...Hola- le dije tratando de fingir que lo que dije antes no lo dije frente a él.

-Hola...¿como te llamas?

-Judith

-¿y te encuentras bien?

-Creo- me siento y busco mis cosas. Tengo la extraña esfera azul en la mano, mi mochila esta a un metro de mi, a la orilla de un lago.

-¿Que te paso?-_ Tobi es muy curioso, también yo lo seria en una situación así, pero él es sencillamente lindo_.

-No tengo idea- me levanto y voy hacia mi mochila mientras se lo digo- esto es muy raro- hablo mas para mi que para él, regreso a donde estaba, arrastrando de un tirante mi mochila.-Creo que... ¡ah! me quema, no lo soporto- digo con gran dolor en mi voz al tiempo que me toco la parte posterior del cuello, es horrible. Todo se nubla de nuevo.

--------------------------

Siento que me estoy moviendo, alguien me esta sujetando, y yo le sujeto también. Quiero abrir mis ojos, se ve todo negro... no, no es todo, es solo la mayor parte de mi campo visual, un breve espacio me deja ver árboles, me siento relajada y segura... ¿podría resumirlo en "protegida"?. No recuerdo haberme sentido así nunca.

-Eres todo un misterio- dijo Tobi, esto hizo que terminara de incorporarme. Me esta llevando en su espalda. *O* _definitivamente es lindísimo.¿Estoy podría mejorar de algún modo?.... bueno supongo que si me llevara Deidara... pero habría empezado a besarle el cuello y me habría tirado . .. no en realidad soy muy tímida como para eso. _Mis manos rodean su cuello y las suyas sujetan mis piernas para que no me caiga, voy a hacerme la dormida, quiero ver que dice.-¿Qué les diré exactamente a los demás?- su voz se ha vuelto mas grave, mas profunda... _¡¡¡Oh cielos!!!! ¡¡¡mas sexy!!!!_

-Si, Tobi, si, habla con esa voz tan sexy, wow wow- dije dentro de mi mente, nunca se lo diría realmente, además, ya no esta en modo "Tobi", ahora es modo "Madara". Suspiro de una forma profunda.-Vaya, estará soñando- ha cambiado de modo nuevamente-mejor que hable "normal", no quiero que me escuche como soy realmente.

Ahora que lo he escuchado en modo lindo, o sea Tobi, y modo sexy, _oh si, muy sexy,_ es decir Madara, ya me puedo dormir un rato. Después de todo, me siento muy débil.

Por cuarta ocasión, hoy, si es que todavía sigue siendo el dia en que el viaje, despierto. No obstante, ya nadie me protege, me siento vulnerable. Comienzo a apreciar unas figuras borrosas frente a mis ojos, los cierro despacio y los vuelvo a abrir, _WTF????!!!!! Los Akatsuki están observándome._ Itachi, Kisame, Hidan , Kakuzu, Zetsu y Deidara, _Oh cielos Deidara, ¡¡¡¡es Deidara!!!!, -Ay Deidara- suspiro dentro de mi, _me observan con extrañeza y desaprobación. Medio me siento, un escalofrió me recorre la columna, sin levantarme me echo para atrás pero choco con algo, alzo la vista y _es el chico mas sexy de Akatsuki, después de Dei, obvio, _Akasuna no Sasori, me mira fríamente. No se que hacer, la angustia, el terror, _y la locura_ se apoderan de mi.

-¿Puedo quedármela?- esa pregunta me saca de mis desesperados pensamientos, evitando que sufra de un colapso nervioso. Giro mi cabeza al lugar de donde proviene la voz, Tobi tiene las manos juntas en forma de suplica.

-Seria un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama- dice el ojivioleta, mientras a mi se me congela la sangre al ver su aterradora guadaña.

-Entonces... ¿puedo quedármela?- repite _la pequeña criatura tierna._

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dicen al unísono Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame.

-¿Por qué no?- esa interrogante con un tono de aceptación hace que todos, incluyéndome, miremos a Deidara, el responsable de semejante reacción, con gran incredulidad, _o mejor explicado_ _con cara de WTF????!!!!! X 10 a la millonésima potencia. _Mientras Deidara me mira con una sonrisa y mirada picara.

Fue entonces cuando capte la razón por la que seguramente accedía, creo que estoy sonriendo de la misma manera que él en este instante, ambos nos miramos y yo mentalmente me rió y le digo –pequeño malvado-. Los demás que siguen sin comprender que sucede nos ven con la misma cara pero con 2 potencias mas.

Se oyen pasos muy cerca, veo entrar a Pein y a Konan detrás de él, mientras nos comparte su duda -¿qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Tobi se encarga de responderle, -Tobi la encontró en un lago, no es parece peligrosa, ¿puedo quedármela?, prometo que la cuidare, la alimentare y la bañare -_hey hey ¿es que soy un perro? Digo igual estoy medio fea pero tampoco hay que exagerar, además que yo no necesito que me ayuden con eso-_ y la sacare a pasear . Y cuando Tobi se encarga de convencer a Pein, Deidara por su lado se encarga de convencer a los demás, hablando a susurros, lo único que alcanzo a escuchar es –y nos libramos de él-. Justo como pensaba, su plan es que yo mantenga al enmascarado para que ya no lo moleste mas. Tengo que contenerme la risa.

-Están de acuerdo ustedes?- pregunta Pein.

-Eh... si- responden todos menos Itachi, él no ha dicho nada, seguramente le importa poco lo que suceda conmigo.

-Bien...- Pein comienza a hablar, pero medita su respuesta al ver a Tobi que le mira fijamente, su postura dice "por favor ¿siiiii?", pero solo si lo vemos de esa forma, ya que si al alto hombre enmascarado lo etiquetamos con "Madara, verdadero líder de Akatsuki", lo que diría es "solo limítate a decir que si ¿quieres?". No puedo negar que me quiero morir de la risa al formularme todo eso en la cabeza.- de acuerdo, puedes conservarla.

-¡Yay!- grita _la pequeña criatura tierna _llena de alegría.

-Esto...- trato de hablar sin molestarles, todos me prestan atención y eso me perturba- ¿ahora seré su mascota?- digo mientras señalo a Tobi.

-¿Alguna objeción?- me dice Hidan al tiempo que toma su guadaña con mirada psicópata y malévola, los otros se ríen de mi interiormente, también me tienen un poco de lastima y me dicen –pobre de ti- mentalmente claro esta. Todo eso puedo verlo en sus ojos.

-Ninguna- respondo con inseguridad. Lo que no saben ellos es que yo estoy igual o mas feliz que el enmascarado. Después de todo voy a vivir con Akatsuki,_¡¡¡¡con Akatsuki!!!!, un grupo con tantos chicos sexys, mi sueño hecho realidad._


	2. Una mas

**Disclaimer: Los Akatsuki no me pertencen T-T**

-Ammm... yo... tengo una pequeña duda- debo tener cuidado con las palabras que salen de mi boca, en un instante puedo hacerlos enfadar y ¡zaz!, adiós a mi cabeza. Me toco el cuello. –Si definitivamente hay que ser cuidadosa Judith, apuesto a que extrañarías mucho tu cabeza, y yo realmente quiero esta cabeza... _esta llena de imágenes de Akatsuki y yaoi de Akatsuki jujuju..._- me digo a mi misma.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta Kisame.

-¿Dónde se supone que debería dormir?- seguro que tienen una habitación para huéspedes o algo así... si deben llamarla habitación para rehenes.

-La señora Fifirruchis dormirá en la habitación de Tobi- _WTF?????!!!!!! Q... q... ¿ pero que coño ha querido decir con eso de "señora Fifirruchis"? ¡¡¡¡A la verga con la señora Fifirruchis!!!! _Puede que a todos les parezca muy gracioso porque prácticamente se están muriendo de la risa, _solo espero que no hagan un charquito de pipi,_ pero yo no comparto su alegria, es mas, creo que tengo un tic en el ojo.

-¿Pero que rayos has querido decir con eso de señora Fifirruchis?, ¡¡¡¡al carajo con ese maldito nombre!!!!- he de ser sincera con que no me lo he podido guardar.

-¿Una prima tuya Hidan?- le pregunta Kakuzu.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tal Fufufafalchona esponjosita chiclosa malvavisco?- _esponjosa, chiclosa y viscosa tu *********** _**lo sentimos pero semejantes palabras no pueden ser escuchadas o leídas por personas tan decentes como ustedes así que nos saltaremos la narración de sus hormonas adolescentes, disculpen las molestias*********

No puedo soportar mas nombres ridículos. Me levanto dispuesta a dejárselo claro de una vez, -¡¿acaso no puedes recordar que ya te había dicho mi nombre?!- le pregunto a gritos.

-Mmmm... si, ya lo recuerdo era... July?- me pregunta rascándose y ladeando la cabeza.

-Es Judith-.

-Ah... lo siento- me dice mientras inclina un poco la cabeza, supongo que se ha apenado.

Suspiro y sonrió-no me puedo enojar contigo, cambiado de humor instantáneamente al ver y escuchar esa expresión tan tierna.

-Creo que ella si tiene la extraordinaria capacidad de soportarlo- oigo susurrar a Sasori detrás de mi.

-Pero... volviendo a lo de mi dormitorio.... ¿de verdad voy a dormir contigo?

-Claro que...

-No- Pein interrumpe a Tobi,- tu dormirás en la habitación de Deidara. _OMG!!!! Voy a dormir con Dei-Dei, pellízquenme, pellízquenme esto realmente debe ser un sueño... ¡No! Si es un sueño ¡no quiero despertar!, es demasiado hermoso. _Creo que Deidara esta tan sorprendido o mas que yo, aunque por el contrario, no creo que este muy feliz con esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿y por qué conmigo, h'm? - supongo que eso confirma mis sospechas.

-Bueno, como Sasori tiene su propia habitación, que en gran parte esta ocupa por sus marionetas y utensilios extraños, a ti te pusimos en otra habitación. Al igual que las demás, esa habitación es para dos personas, y la segunda persona solía ser Tobi, pero por una petición anónima cambiamos a Tobi a otra habitación- _me pregunto ¿quien habría sido ese anónimo?-._

-Si, pero aun no acabo de entender porqué ha de dormir conmigo si la de Tobi también es para dos personas.

-Por que con ella en su habitación, él armara mas escándalo.

Supongamos que Tobi tiene insomnio, entonces se le ocurre que puede jugar con Judith o hablar con ella o yo que se. ¿te gustaría realmente despertar a las dos de la mañana porque Tobi quería jugar a la escondidas con su mascota?

-Vale, uhn- creo que _mi sueño _esta enfadado, espero no ser molesta ante sus ojos.

-De acuerdo- dice Tobi desilusionado, _es tan tierno aunque no tenga imaginación para los nombres. _

Sonrió mientras veo a Tobi con una mirada de "que kawai eres", el voltea a verme y me dice –¿a que quieres jugar?

-¿Ah?- despierto de mi trance mientras vuelvo a sonreír y agacho mi cabeza, con la mano derechas mi toco el cuello y –no puede ser...- dejo salir de mis labios, esa frase tan llena de negación y frustración. Mis amados audífonos no están. –Tobi, ¿me podrías llevar a donde me encontraste?

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta curioso.

-¡Se me ha perdido algo!- estoy excesivamente frustrada- ¡rayos! ¡Sí no los encuentro me voy a morir! ¡por favor Tobi! ¡por favor!

-De acuerdo, pero cálmate.

Salimos de la guarida y me marcho corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas. -No puedo creer que se me hayan caído, espero que al menos estén en esta dimensión- me riño a mi misma por perder tan preciados objetos. Quizás a la vista de alguien normal, no sean tan importantes, pero para alguien como yo, es casi como una droga o una medicina.

Tobi me alcanza y se coloca a mi derecha, me toma la mano, yo me sonrojo,-ahora es por aquí- me dice mientras me jala hacia la derecha.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo, hemos llegado al lugar. Busco como una loca por todos lados pero no veo nada, ¡_nada! Con un demonio ¿dónde están?_

-Ammm... ¿Judith?

-¡¿Qué?!- necesito encontrarlos, necesito encontrarlos.

-¿No es esto?

-¿Eh?- me giro, _¡¡¡¡OMG!!!! Allí están. _Tobi los sostiene con la derecha y los señala con la izquierda, -¡gracias al cielo! ¡te adoro Tobi! Eres tan lindo, gracias por encontrar mis audífonos-. Me lanzo sobre él, termino dejándolo en el suelo, lo abrazo, me siento sobre él, tomo mis audífonos y los pongo en mi cuello. Otra vez soy feliz. _¡Que bipolar soy!_

Suspiro aliviada, me aparto de Tobi, me acerco al lago y me siento cerca de este para deleitarme escuchando el ruido del agua que corre. Cierro mis ojos para concentrarme mejor en el sonido. Es tan bello poder disfrutar esos sonidos. Me llena de tanta tranquilidad. Suspiro y abro mis ojos de nuevo, contemplo el lago y hay una chica flotando en él, parece como muerta... _¡¡¡¡¡¡FUCK!!!!_ _¿cómo que hay una tipa ahí?¿pero en que Judisadas estoy pensando? ¡vamos escuincla hay que sacar a esa tipa de ahí! Antes de que pase de "parecer" a "estar"._

Me quito mis audífonos y me echo de nuevo al lago para sacar a la inconsciente y tal vez ahogada. La llevo como puedo, _con la súper fuerza con que nos dota la desesperación, _a la orilla y trato de despertarla.

-Hey niña ¿estas bien? ¡despierta!- le doy pequeñas bofetadas para tratar de despertarla, Tobi esta parado a un lado mirando la escena.-¡Tobi haz algo!

-¿Pero que hago?

-Pronto respiración boca a boca

-¡¿Qué?!- dudo que quiera quitarse la mascara para besar a una extraña. ¡_Si el fuera el ahogado yo no lo dudaría ni un segundo! Bueno tal vez dos, pero solo por pensar que estoy engañando a Deidara, pero pues igual él me engaña con Tobi ¿no?.... momento, ¿entonces es trío?... _¿Pero que hago pensando en eso? Hay alguien aquí que necesita ayuda. _Además, en realidad Deidara ni es mi novio, solo por eso me robare al suyo... _¡la ahogada Judith! ¡La ahogada!

-Oh vamos, solo levántate la mascara un poco, y hazlo, yo no voy a mirar, te lo prometo- _aunque bien que me gustaría. Es mas ¡practica conmigo!_

-Pero...

-Si no la ayudas se va a morir- le digo suplicante.

Suspira, -Tobi es un buen chico- comienza a acercarse, se levanta tan solo un poco la mascara pero lo suficiente para dejar ver sus labios. *Trago saliva, esos labios se ven tan... ricos, exquisitos, dulces, deliciosos ¡verdaderamente irresistibles! Jamás había anhelado tanto los labios de un chico. Aunque no quiera mi lengua pasa por mis labios al ver los de Tobi, realmente la envidio.

Tan solo falta un poco mas, se esta cercan a su boca, se esta acercando a su boca y... _-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Perra!!!!!!!!- _grito interiormente al ver que _la maldita _abre los ojos antes del beso, _ ¡¡¡¡y aun así lo recibe!!!! _Yo estoy completamente boquiabierta, -¿por qué yo desperté de inmediato?- lloriqueo reprochándome por ser tan estúpida y no haberme tardado mas en despertar.

Pasan ya unos segundos y ellos siguen en el beso, yo ya me comienzo a alterar, ¿_es que era posible alterarse mas?, _-¡bueno ya! Con eso basta, ¡quítate! ¡quítate! ¡quítate!- trato de empujar a Tobi lejos de esa... mañosa.

Le vuelvo a dar las bofetadas esta vez con mas fuerza y con muchísimo gusto, -vamos, despierta- trato de fingir preocupación y desesperación mezcladas pero mas que nada hay coraje y ansias de matar.

Comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente para fingir que aun no había despertado, yo la miro atentamente con una mirada "te odio" "¡muérete perra!" y también de diversión, complicidad y enojo juntas en donde dice "¡ámame maldita! Por mi has besado a Tobi". He de suponer que la entendió porque esta sonriendo, casi riéndose a carcajadas, debió darse cuenta de que si me percate que abrió los ojos antes.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte después de dar un suspiro, al fin y al cabo yo la salve.

-Creo- que bien, podrá caminar, le doy la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-¿La llevaremos a casa?- pregunta Tobi.

-Bueno, quizá acepten otra mascota- le digo sonriendo mientras pongo mi brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica,- por cierto ¿como te llamas?

-Catherine.

-También te podemos llamar señora Fifirruchis si quieres- le dice Tobi lleno de alegría.

-No, no quiero- le dice con gran seriedad y decisión. Tobi se desilusiona de nuevo.

Nos vamos caminando tranquilamente, acompañados por Katy. Al poco rato la oigo murmurar algo, -no recuerdo que hubiese una chica así en Naruto- parece que es para si misma, me voy a meter.

-No la hay- le afirmo, volteando para dibujar en mi boca una sonrisa. Me mira extrañada, -¿es que no ves mi pinta?, yo soy de tu planeta querida ju ju ju- me rió un poco. Se detiene en seco, Tobi sigue caminando sin percatarse de nada, yo me detengo a los pocos segundo y me alzo de hombros, formando heles (L) con mis brazos y una sonrisa picara, con cara de "ya ni modo hay que aprovechar jejeje "*


	3. La segunda mascota

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- me pregunta serie pero aun asi, su voz esta llena de curiosidad, puedo percibirlo.

-Supongo que igual que tu- le digo mirándola de reojo.

-¿Me lo describirías exactamente?

-De acuerdo, pero camina mas lento, no quisiera que Tobi nos escuche- le dijgo mientras desacelero mi paso y me coloco mas atrás de Tobi.

-Vale- ella hace lo mismo que yo.

-Estaba en el avión.

-Aja.

-Dormía, en mi asiento y de pronto desperté, me levante de mi asiento, sentí turbulencia, poco después caí con todas mis cosas, vi una esfera azul que brillaba, la tome y me desmaye, luego desperté aquí.

-¿Una esfera azul?

-¿Acaso tu no viste una?

-Para nada- me detengo, no puedo creer lo que escucho, ahora no se como termino ella aquí.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto medio preocupada, confundida mas que nada.

-Tan solo me caí, luego me alcanzo una brillante luz que provenía de otro lugar, no muy lejos de mi.

-Creo que entonces yo te arrastre hasta aquí- le digo un poco divertida.

-¡Gracias!- si supongo que me _estará muy, pero muy agradecida_.

Suspiro. Ella me mira, quizá se acordó de mi reacción ante el "beso" de Tobi.

-¿Estas molesta?- me pregunta un poco apenada.

-Para nada.... bueno a lo mejor un poquitin. Descuida ¿si?. Yo ahora digo que no lo hubiera hecho pero quizá de haber estado en tu lugar, si me hubiera dejado llevar y lo hubiera recibido de lo mas gustosa del mundo, además... ¿crees que eres la única que se moría por besarlo?... bueno... de hecho si lo eres porque el resto de sus fans aun nos morimos por hacerlo- ahora si estoy divertida.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo- creo que ahora esta un poco mas contenta.

-¿Crees que podamos?- le pregunte mirando tiernamente hacia delante.

-¿Llegar a besarlo? Puede que tu si, pero las demás lo dudo...-

-Eso no tonta- tengo ganas de reír.

-¿Pues de que hablas?- esta molesta.

-Ser buenas amigas- volteo para regalarle una sonrisa.

Respira y en la exhalación me responde con un –siiii-. Ambas reímos.

-Solo quiero dejar una cosa clara- he adquirido seriedad, el tema la requiere.

-¿Qué cosa?- tiene un poco de confusión y miedo.

-¡Deidara-sama es mío!- drásticamente he cambiado de tono, en este momento es de loca enamorada que reclama su obsesión, es decir a su chico.

-Pero yo me quedo con Tobi ¿verdad?

Miro a Tobi, me muerdo el labio inferior, _¡¡¡¡¡también quiero a Tobi!!!!, ¡hay que decir que no!, ¡hay que decir que no!. _Suspiro y prosigo tristemente –esta bien-, _¡idiota! ¡te dije que dijeras que no! ¿qué paso con lo del trío eh? _Abandonare mi idea del trío, igual será mas bonito así, -podremos salir en citas dobles- reímos nuevamente y regresamos con Tobi.

-¿De que hablaban?- pregunta Tobi con su exquisito tono tierno. Kat y yo enloquecemos por eso.

-Nada, solo de lo divertido que será jugar contigo- me rió de forma malévola para mis adentros, _esa frase tiene doble sentido, y en ese doble sentido entra Dei-da-ra. ¡¡¡¡¡Que ricos!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Que ricos!!!!! _Es muy lindo tener tanta imaginación. –Oye Tobi- le digo con cansancio.

-¿Qué?- _¡Por Dios! Es tan lindo con sus interrogantes._

-Podemos descansar, me siento fatigada.

-Aun falta mucho, y ya esta obscureciendo.

-Ñaaaaaa- me quejo con mi típico ña,-tratare de resistir, entonces-.

-Si quieres te cargo- no quisiera molestarlo, además ya me cargo una vez.

-Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Es que no te cansaras por llevarme?- hay algo de preocupación en mi.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Tobi es muy fuerte- se detiene, se agacha y me indica que me suba a su espalda.

-Pero...-no estoy segura.

-Vamos, no aceptare un "no" por respuesta- es muy alegre, por eso me agrada tanto.

-Vale- finalmente cedo y me monto en él, siento que estoy toda ruborizada. Kat solo se limita mirar toda la escena, estoy segura de que ahora es ella quien me llama "perra" mentalmente. Decir que no me resulta gracioso pensarlo seria una vil mentira.

Respiro profundamente, el aroma del cuello de Tobi me ha calado,- hueles muy bien Tobi- no se porque se lo he dicho, normalmente me lo hubiera guardado, y encima se lo he dicho de una forma muy sugestiva, eso me hace sentir como una zorra.

-¿Ah si?- no importa que diga o haga, siempre esta lleno de inocencia. Sin embargo Catherine esta maldiciéndome sin sonido, su boca se mueve vagamente, y tratando de hacerme explotar con la mirada, _ni modo, esto no es "Elfen Lied"._

-Eh... bueno... si, creo que hueles bien... jajaja- trato de reír, pero no me sale muy bien.

Después de un tiempo, hemos vuelto a la guarida de Akatsuki. No me había dado tiempo de fijarme, pero es una mansión en medio del bosque, escondida por genjutsu, supongo.

Entramos y Tobi me baja cuidadosamente, en la sala están Pein y Konan nuevamente. Como era de esperarse, Pein se centra en Catherine.-¿Y ahora ella quien es?

-Tobi y Judith la encontraron en el lago. ¿Puedo quedármela también?- Suplica con gran ternura, _¡por eso lo adoro!_

-Mmmmmm.... ¿qué opinan ustedes?- se ha dirigido a los demás.

Todos están formulando la misma idea: "si con una nos friega menos, con dos nos olvidaremos de su existencia", puedo ver sus ojos, es como leer sus mentes.-Si, estamos de acuerdo en que se quede la mocosa- Hidan esta hablando por todos.

-¿En serio?- Pein esta un poco extrañado, me parece.

-Por mi esta bien- a Sasori no parece importarle mucho, pero aun así habla, no como Itachi que solo se queda en silencio presenciando todo, así es él, no lo vamos a cambiar nosotras con nuestra llegada.

-Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo- el chico azul le apoya.

-Perfecto, esta chica compartirá habitación con Tobi. Si no hay mas que aclarar con su permiso me retiro- parece un poco cansado, ser el falso líder de Akatsuki debe ser agotador.

-Creo que deberían cambiarse de ropa, uhn- _aun no volteo y esa voz tan bella acompañada de ese dulce y distintivo "uhn" ya me ha dicho quien es. ¡Oh Deidara que lindo eres!_

-¿Eh?- el enmascarado mira a Deidara y luego se mira a si mismo. El haberme cargado lo ha mojado también.-Creo que tiene razón, senpai-.


	4. Adaptandonos

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

-Yo tengo algo de ropa en mi...- ahora me vengo a acordar de ella- ¡¿y mi mochila?!- esa mochila contiene cosas muy importantes.

-Aquí esta, la traje junto contigo, Judy- me da la mochila y yo la tomo lentamente, me cuesta un poco reaccionar ante la forma que me ha llamado.

-¿Judy?- menciono con duda el nombre cariñoso que me ha puesto Tobi.

-¿Es que no te gusta?- ladea la cabeza de esa forma tan tierna que me hace sonreir.

-No es eso, es solo que nunca me habían llamado así- realmente es cierto, mis amigas me dicen Judith y mi madre y mi hermano se refieren a mi de una forma despótica llamándome "niña" la mayoría del tiempo.- Creo que me gusta mas que me digan Judith, o quizás sea costumbre- pensar en eso realmente me baja el animo, nunca me había detenido a pensar el poco cariño que me muestran los demás, ni siquiera llamarme de una forma cariñosa nunca, es algo triste, creo.

-Entonces serás siempre Judith- Catherine interviene.

-Vale- le digo con un suspiro y animándome otra vez.

-Deidara, llévalas a tu recamara para que se cambien, sirve que Judith conoce su nueva habitación- me gusta la idea de Sasori, _es muy sexy, mendiga marioneta provocativa alborota hormonas, pero no mas que Tobi sin mascara, o Deidara sonriente eso si que es droga para mi. _Quiero saber en donde dormire, da lo mismo como sea, mientras no tengamos que dormir en la misma cama estaré bien, _oh bueno... podría ser algo interesante.... _no, ¡ni soñarlo!

-De acuerdo, Sasori no danna, h'm- _Aaaaaaaaaaaa es tan genial cuando pronuncia "danna" haciendo ese raro pero rico sonido de la n, y cuando hace ese sonido característico de él, ese lindo "h'm", ¡ay lo amo!._ Comenzamos a seguir a Deidara, subimos escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, debo mencionar que es el ultimo. La escalera esta centrada y lleva a un gran pasillo, largo y ancho, con muchas puertas, creo que todos tienen su cuarto en este piso, o tal vez la mayoría, yo que puedo saber. Abre una puerta, la segunda a la derecha, entra y nosotras tras él.

Para sorpresa mía, este cuarto es bastante grande, el mío cabe dos veces aquí, -y yo que pensaba que el mío era grande- digo para mis adentros.

Hay dos camas, pegadas a una pared, cada una, en el fondo y con una mesita en medio de ellas; una ventana, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, es como de puertitas que se abren, también tiene una especie de saliente, pareciera que es para sentarse en ella y ver por la ventana, como esa donde estaba dormida Jane antes de que Garfio la secuestrase pensando que era su madre, Wendy y la llevara a Nunca Jamás, cosa que no le gusto a Campanita la trato de la patada.... _¡bueno ya! Hay que bajarle con Peter Pan para seguir con el minucioso análisis del cuarto, aunque campanita es muy celosa, eso si..._ bien estaba en que la saliente era como para sentarse y precisamente me esta llamando para que haga eso, pero me resistiré por ahora, primero debo acudir al llamado de ropa seca; hay un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara de mesa y un guarda ropa muy grande.

-Esa es tu cama, uhn- me dice señalando la cama de la izquierda.

-Disculpa- hay un poco de timidez en mi voz. He notado una puerta dentro de la habitación, espero que el satisfaga mi curiosidad.

-¿Ah? ¿qué sucede?

-¿De qué es esa puerta?- señalo la puerta, mientras hablo.

-Es el baño- esto se ve bien, tengo un baño en mi habitación y no lo tendré que compartir con los demás, solo con él.

-Ya veo- estoy un poco pensativa, no se como esta tomando todo esto de compartir su habitación conmigo, parece que no le importo mucho.

-Las dejo para que puedan cambiarse con comodidad- se va y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Tomo mi mochila, saco mi amada lap-top, la acomodo con toda la delicaleza posible en la cama, despues vació lo demas sobre la que se supone es mi cama. Sale ropa, ropa, ropa, ropa, libros, libros, libros, mas libros, mas libros , ¡¿mas libros?! _¡Ah.... caray!_

-Wow cuantos libros Judith- ella esta sorprendida, pero en realidad la mas sorprendida soy yo.

-Yo no recuerdo haber echado tantos libros, solo mi diccionario de latín y una libreta para escribir mis tonterías... ni idea de donde han salido todos los demás- realmente no lo se.

-¿Matemáticas IV?... ¿que no es este un libro de preparatoria?- ella ya ha comenzado a revisar de que son, yo aun estoy en shock de que semejante monstruosidad de libros estuvieran en mi equipaje.

-Realmente no me va a perdonar ¿cierto?... debi esperármelo de ella- estoy cabizbaja, seguro esta furiosa conmigo, por eso me mando con la tía Rosalie, para privarme del internet, _claro que no contaba que me trajera la pc portátil,_ y atrancarme de libros mi pobre mochilita.- Entonces por eso me dijo que no metiera mucha ropa ¿eh? ¡claro! "para que te compres mas ropa allá, así tu vestimenta será mas variada, ¡apuesto a que tienen muy buen gusto en Faith City" jajajaja... mendiga vieja mentirosa- debo decir que estoy sumamente molesta.

-¿De que hablas?- yo creo que ella sospecha que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Mi madre... no salí muy bien de secundaria ¿sabes?. Así que al parecer ya me compro los libros de la prepa para que me ponga a estudiar, puede que lo haga.... después de todo hay cosas que puedo entender sin que me explique un profesor- si es muy útil poder explicarte a ti misma cuando tu eres una de esas personas que suelen subir a una nube a fantasear, dejando de lado la realidad.

-¿Vas a entrar a preparatoria?

-Si, cumplire 15 en agosto, es normal que este a ese nivel-no quiero pensar que debo estudiar toda esa monstruosidad de libros.

-Yo también voy a entrar, ¿a cuál iras tu?- se le ve contenta.

-A la escuela preparatoria "George Washington", tiene secundaria también, y estudiaba ahí, así que entre directamente y solo hice un examen para que me asignaran mi grupo- es un alivio pensar lo fácil que fue, de haber hecho un examen para entrar hubiera reprobado.

-¡Yo también voy ahí! ¡podría tocarnos en el mismo grupo!- esta muy feliz.

-Si, creo que si...- me hace reír al ver como se alucina con esas cosas- bueno hay que cambiarnos o nos entrara un resfriado. Como ya es de noche yo sugeriría que nos pusiéramos la pijama de una vez.

-Pero solo tienes una pijama- es cierto, solo tengo mi pijama de vestido, las otras se quedaron en casa.

-No importa yo me improvisare una, tu usa la pijama, y yo me pondré esa playera negra, con esos shorts. Resultan algo cómodos para dormir. Así que cámbiate, yo me salgo un momento y cuando estés lista me abres, no quiero violar tu privacidad- salgo y me recargo en la puerta.

Escucho pasos subiéndola escalera parece que es Deidara otra vez.-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cambiándote, uhn.

-Si, pero Catherine esta vistiéndose ahora- aclaro su duda.

-¿Y?- creo que le extraña mi respuesta.

-Voy a darle privacidad, ¿es que eso es raro?- me mantengo tranquila, no quiero que se enfade por estallar en emociones tontas.

-Cuando nosotros nos cambiamos, nos cambiamos y ya, somos hombres, ¿por qué nos importaría que otro hombre nos vea? ¿no debería ser lo mismo con ustedes? Básicamente su anatomía es la misma, no creo que ella tenga algo que tu no, uhn- supongo que tiene razón pero es que al menos yo soy muy penosa.

-Pues si, pero de igual manera quiero respetar su espacio, me sentiría tan incomoda como ella si en algún momento nos llega a faltar espacio personal- sigo manteniendo mi opinión de lo importante que es la intimidad de cada persona.

-Si, creo que tienes razón...

Oigo la puerta abrirse al tiempo que escucho una voz -¡hey Judith ya puedes cambiarte!- volteo instintivamente al igual que Deidara, al unísono emitimonos un peueño sonido de sorpresa, -¿um?

-Claro, ya voy- K T sale y yo entro, cierro la puerta y me parece que ella va a charlar un poco con Deidara. Rapidamente me quito aquella ropa mojada. Estornudo. Al parecer todo esto me ha afectado. Me cambio, salgo y bajo.

-Ven, Judith, vamos a cenar- la voz de Catherine me llama para que vaya al comedor.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Catherine y Tobi están del lado izquierdo; en el derecho están, Hidan, Sasori y Deidara. Hay dos asientos vacíos: uno en medio del jashinista y la sexy marioneta, _digo, yo amo a Dei y todo pero hay que admitir que su querido Danna no esta nada mal; _y otro al lado de Deidara, frente a Tobi.

-¿Dónde debo sentarme?- siento que en este sitio he preguntado para todo, espero que no les moleste.

-Puedes sentarte donde...

-Siéntate aquí- Hidan interrumpe a Sasori, me indica que me siente entre él y Sasori, _¡¡¡¡¡pero yo quiero sentarme con Deidara!!!!!_, supongo que lo obedecere aunque me asuste de sobremanera el hecho de que en vez de señalar la silla con un dedo lo hiciera con un cuchillo que no me parece que sea de mantequilla. He de mencionar que al ver la cara del ojivioleta y la forma en que movia el cuchillo casi escuchaba la música que sale en las pelis de terror cuando precisamente van a acuchillar a alguien, o en la misma situación pero en una peli de humor, como esas hermosas películas donde se burlaban de Scream y El aro.

-D...de acuerdo- me esta atacando un terrible escalofrío.

Me siento, empujo con mi pie un tantito la silla de Hidan, y luego muevo la mia un poco mas hacia Sasori. Se que ese perverso Hidan tratara de cortarme con el cuchillo.

Frente a mi se ubica un plato que contiene ramen y algunas de esas cosas extrañas que parecen carne o verduras, _la verdad no se que rayos sean_; luego junto al plato, palillos chinos, _lamento decir que nunca he usado esas cosas._ Debido a mi inexperiencia tomo torpemente los palillos y los introduzco en el plato, los giro dentro, trato de coger el ramen pero no puedo, esto es frustrante, y lo suficiente como para que encima todos miren atentamente como intento comer.

Creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, probablemente una hora, y harta de mis inútiles intentos por comer con esos palillos tan malvados que se resisten a coger el ramen, opto por decir, -creo que no tengo mucho apetito-.

-¿Por qué no mejor admites que no puedes usar los palillos? No pensé que llegaría a toparme con alguien tan inútil, que no supiera usar unos palillos- _Ese Itachi de..._

-Pues lo siento, yo no acostumbro comer esta clase de cosas, ni uso esta clase de cubiertos- _no me voy a alterar, no me voy a alterar._

-Bueno, si Judith-chan no puede comer sola, Tobi le ayudara, porque Tobi es un buen chico- _¿Tobi te he dicho que te adoro?_

-Tobi, no es necesario que...

-Pero Judith no ha comido nada desde que la encontré, y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo- sepone junto a mi, toma los palillos con un poco de ramen y los dirige hacia mi- abre la boca, aaaaaaaaa- me siento muy avergonzada con todo esto.

-No tienes que hacer esto, solo dame un tenedor- no voy a dejar que me alimente, seria muy penoso.

-¿Vas a comer ramen con un tenedor? Que raro- _¿Y a ti quien te pregunto Tiburoncin?_ A él no puedo perdonarle nada, él no esta nada sexy.

Después de comer me subo de nuevo al cuarto y me tiro en la cama, los demas se han ido a la sala a ver televisión, incluida Kat. Miro al techo no puedo pensar en nada, tengo sueño, estoy confundida, mis hormonas se salen de control y voy a compartir el cuarto con el chico que esta en el numero uno de mi "sexys top". ¿Cómo pensar en una sola cosa y bien concentrada en ella?

La puerta se abre, entra Deidara y apaga la luz, yo me doy vuelta hacia la pared, de nuevo con mi idea de privacidad, aun si no puedo ver nada, no quiero que se sienta incomodo. Escucho perfectamente como se quita el pantalón y la playera, cabe mencionar que esos sonidos, apoyados con un poco de imaginación son todo un deleite, después de eso se mete bajo las sabanas y yo hago lo mismo, me acuesto de lado, hacia donde esta él y le pregunto, -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Deidara ¿Por qué, uhn?- el sonido de su voz en medio de la oscuridad nocturna y el silencio que nos rodea, llega a ser simplemente bellísima.

-Es que escuche un par de veces que te llamaban así, solo quería confirmarlo- bien ahora ya puedo decir su nobre sin correr el riesgo de que sospechen que se algo de ellos, _aunque en realidad es ¡todo!_

-Esta bien- de nuevo suena a que le importa poco lo que haga.

-Como sea... buenas noches Deidara-sama- sonrió y cierro mis ojos, ahora si estoy lista para dormir. Pero antes de tirarme sobre una nube del mundo de los sueños para irme de paseo, escucho de nuevo a Deidara, -Buenas noches, Judith- creo que se ha quedado extrañado con el hecho de que usara "sama" con él. -Dulces sueños- alcanzo a susurrar antes de perderme en el refugio que me brinda la noche al bajar mis párpados, realmente espero que tenga dulces sueños porque es muy probable que yo los tenga, puede que hasta me lo robe a él


	5. Efectos de Luna

**La serie de Naruto no me pertenece es una bellisima obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Me levanto, saco ropa de mi mochila y me cambio con toda la libertad del mundo, después de todo Deidara sigue durmiendo. Me acerco a su cama, me arrodillo frente a ella, quiero contemplar el bello rostro de aquel chico que me hace suspirar. Él duerme en la orilla de la cama, esto me permite verlo a una distancia muy corta, sin tener que invadir su cama. Se ve como un ángel, guardo esa tierna imagen en mi mente, me la pasare recordando esto todo el dia. Definitivamente, ese rubio es encantador.

5:34 am, he perdido el sueño, así que no tiene caso volver a mi lecho. Tiendo la cama y salgo de la habitación con libreta y lapicera en mano. Bajo las escaleras, me voy a la sala, enciendo la luz y me siento en el piso, frente a la mesita de centro, voy a escribir un rato.

Comienzo a escuchar varios pasos. Cierro mi libreta, parece que debo guardarme toda esa masa de inspiración para después. _¿Quién pensaría que todo lo que me esta pasando, mas los extraños sueños que he padecido, mas ideas pequeñas para una historia y una cantidad inimaginable de locura darían como resultado una historia llamada "Sadistic Chronicles"?. Llevo como 7 paginas de mi libreta y aun me falta mucho, para concluir el capitulo 1, que esta basado en todo lo que me ha pasado hasta que llegue a esta muy conocida y desconocida dimensión, pues aunque nunca había estado aquí, la serie me aporto mucho. No obstante, el capitulo uno es prácticamente todo lo que me paso hasta que me desmaye por primera vez, y no será sino hasta el capitulo 2 cuando se diferencie la historia de la realidad... _si es que esto realmente esta pasando. Suspiro.

Entran todos los Akatsuki y Catherine. Hemos desayunado cereal. Me formulo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es ir a mi cuarto, no tengo nada interesante que hacer, aunque tal vez... _¡podría espiar a los sexy Akatsuki!... _no, muy riesgoso, seguramente moriria en el intento.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- esa voz que esucho tras de mi me ha dejado helada, es la voz de Pein.

-Iba a mi habitación, pero si necesita hablar conmigo, no tengo ningún problema... eh... ¿cómo debo dirigirme a usted?- mantener respeto y buenos modales, esas son cosas de las que preciso en este momento.

-Lider-sama.

-De acuerdo. Dígame, lider-sama, ¿de que desea que le hable?- esto me resulta raro, usar un lenguaje así de formal al hablar no es común en mi, solo lo empleo para escribir, puesto que con quienes mas convivo son con mis amigas y mi familia, personas con las cuales se usa un lenguaje muy informal.

-Bien, me gustaría saber ¿de que aldea provienes?- _¡¡¡Shit!!!! ¿Que rayos le digo? Obviamente no puedo decir "a pues mire que yo vengo de otra dimensión donde ustedes no son mas que caricaturitas producto de la maravillosa y bendita imaginación de un tipo llamado Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto que me gustaría tomarle algunas fotos a todos ustedes para llevármelas de recuerdo cuando retorne a mi dimensión, ¿seria tan gentil de posar para la cámara de mi cel?_

Piensa, Judith, piensa.-La aldea de la que provenimos no es una aldea ninja. Según me parece, esta un tanto alejada de aquí, ya que el ambiente, clima y demás, son muy distintos a los que he podido apreciar en los alrededores. Y Aunque me gustaría poder decir el nombre de mi aldea, lamentablemente me es desconocido, ya que yo vivía en un orfanato con muchos otros niños, debido a la cantidad de huérfanos y la poca gente capaz de mantener a niños, la mayoría de los que eran adoptados, era por gente de otras aldeas, siendo esta la razón por la que nos mantenían encerrados en el orfanato y sin enseñarnos costumbre alguna de la aldea, para que nosotros no la extrañáramos.

Yo fui adoptada junto con algunos otros de mis compañeros, pero escape en el trascurso del viaje. Cuando me di cuenta yo estaba en el río y Tobi me preguntaba acerca de mi estado- _¿Cómo se ha ocurrido todo eso tan rapido? Wow deberás que leer libros raros y ver la tele tiene algunos beneficios. Y Si no me cree, igual y le digo la verdad, agregando "Es que deberas que soy super fan de todos ustedes, especialmente de Dei y Tobi. Si Deidara soy tu fan ¡Te amo! ¡ah si! También me gustaría que ustedes dos se besaran e hicieran lindas poses juntos, es que son una pareja yaoi muy linda"._

-¿Y por que escapaste?- parece que lo estoy convenciendo, pero no del todo.

-Aquella mujer era demasiado hipócrita, hablaba muy gentilmente con la encargada del orfanato, mas no podía esconder su crueldad, la mirada que me dedico a mi estaba llena de desprecio. Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo- con tanta mentira, si me da escalofríos que me descubran.

-¿Y ustedes dos ya se conocían?- Hidan interviene.

-No- hablamos KT y yo al unísono.

-¿Entonces por que dijiste "**provenimos**"?- Kakuzu, ha hecho énfasis en la palabra "provenimos", realmente es una observación muy buena. KT se ha puesto nerviosa, pero Kakuzu no es el único que presta atención a los detalles. ¿Cómo si fuese a dejar que se me escapara algo así?

-Entre todos los niños que habitaban allí, me parece que la vi un par de veces, después de todo esos ojos tan bellos y curiosos son difíciles de olvidar, además que casi ninguna chica tenia el cabello hasta la cadera, es todo un logro que lo tenga asi - la verdad si tiene unos muy bonitos ojos y muy lindo cabello.

-Y si nunca salian, ¿por qué dices que los alrededores son muy distintos a los de tu aldea?- Kisame también estaba atento.

-Por que cuando salimos con la mujer pude observar un poco el camino que seguíamos. ¿Alguna otra cosa que deseen que les responda?, lo hare gustosa.

-Es todo por ahora. Pero dinos tu historia Catherine- Parece que Pein me ha creido, o eso creo, _o mas bien quiero creer._

-En realidad es la misma que la de Judith, la misma dama me adopto a mi, pero cuando ella, yo y otros huérfanos mas escapamos, era porque algunos queriamos quedarnos con nuestros amigos del orfanato. Hice muy buenos amigos ahí, ellos eran mi familia, ya no necesitaba otra- bien, al menos se apego a mi historia.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse si gustan, eso es lo que haré yo, con permiso-Pein se retira.

-Nee, Judith-chan, Katy-chan, vamos a jugar ¿si?- la dulce voz de Tobi es todo un deleite para mis oídos en estos momentos.

-¡Si!- Kat y yo respondemos al unísono, _es que realmente nos encanta Tobi._

Se ha hecho de noche y yo estoy exhausta, hace poco que llegamos del bosque donde jugamos con Tobi a las escondidas, por mas Tobi que se comporte, es difícil ganarle a un ninja, ademas de que es Madara y seguro que ante chicas comunes no le gustaría perder... Me pregunto si algún día podré escuchar de nuevo su sexy voz malvada, o ver su cara, o de menos sus labios que se veían tan deliciosos el día de ayer. Verdaderamente que esos labios me ponen muy mal solo de recordarlos.

De nuevo estoy en mi cama, sola en la habitación, Deidara aun no llega a dormir, de todos modos creo que él y los demás suelen acostarse mas tarde. Ahora mismo ven televisión. _¿Quién pensaría que los Akatsuki ven tv?_ Obviamente no es un canal, sino una película que, como siendo de este mundo, yo no tengo idea de que tratara. Tal vez es de Icha Icha. Me rió de mis pensamientos bobos.

Me siento extraña. "La tierra me esta llamando", siempre me digo esto cuando siento esta sensación, pues realmente así me siento. De repente me surgen las anormales ganas de salir a respirar, siempre durante la noche, y quiero bailar, saltar, sonreír, incluso llego a reír sin razón. Mas, pronto me asusto cuando locas ilusiones se apoderan de mi mente dentro de mi cabeza, en el lugar donde estoy empieza a llover sangre y yo... sigo riendo, mis manos están cubiertas de sangre y yo rió con malicia, con locura... con sadismo...

Ni siquiera he salido a respirar afuera y se ha apoderado de mi cabeza ese horrible sueño, al darme cuenta estoy parada en la ventana, que ahora esta abierta, en el marco de la ventana y en parte en la pequeña saliente. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No lo se. Mientras mas pasa el tiempo, mas pierdo conciencia de mi al sumirme en esa extraña ilusión. La razón por la que desperté, es por alguien, sentí la desconocida presencia de alguien tras de mi. Volteo rápidamente. No hay nadie. Me siento en la saliente de la ventana y miro a través de ella,-¿será que me estoy volviendo loca?- me pregunto a mi misma con un tono burlón – como si no lo estuviera ya-. Me bajo de la ventana y me dirijo a mi cama para dormir.

Me cubro con las sabanas y trato de descansar. Cierro mis ojos y zorramente me abrazo a Morfeo, _lo siento _Deidara_ pero hay que dormir, jajajaja. _Abro mis ojos, al tiempo que grito, ese horrendo dolor en la parte posterior de mi cuello, duele demasiado, en verdad que duele, no lo soporto mas. Escucho vagamente la puerta que se abre de manera brusca, veo unas figuras borrosas, quizá mi rubio de ensueño junto con los demás, pero no tengo tiempo de comprobarlo, me estoy desvaneciendo...

Estoy en un bosque, corro pero no se de que, solo se que debo huir, no tengo otra opción. Me parece escuchar una risa, es una risa femenina, es mi perseguidora que se burla de mi inútil intento de escapar, tropiezo y caigo, no quiero mirarla. Ella se acerca a mi lentamente, se agacha y me susurra al oído, -pronto volverás a mi-.

Despierto bruscamente y jadeando, otra pesadilla mas, se que es la misma chica de la otra que se repitió en varios noches, no obstante, el escenario ha cambiado. 5:16 am. Se que ya no podré dormir, hay que levantarse otra vez, basada en ese pequeño sueño escribiré el segundo capi de mi historia.

Pero... será que todo esto que me ha pasado... ¿influye en mis sueños? Y en cuanto a esa chica ¿quién es? Me parece extrañamente familiar, pero estoy perfectamente conciente de que nunca la he visto.


	6. Cosas que pasan

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Catherine. Una chica de pelo largo y lacio hasta la cadera, color negro; posee unos curiosos ojos grises que casi le pegan al plateado; no muy alta ni muy baja, alrededor de 1.60 m, diría yo. Ciertamente, creo que puedo afirmar que es bonita, un poco irónica al hablar pero aun así me es agradable. Creo que es la que mas me agrada por el momento.

Judith. Un punto y aparte. Ella tiene el cabello por media espalda, negro y un tanto ondulado, no demasiado; sus ojos entintados de café claro; un poco mas baja que Catherine, como por uno o dos centímetros. Ella me resulta mas difícil de descifrar, al principio parecía muy... explosiva por así decirlo, decía lo que pensaba y mostraba mucho de lo que guardaba dentro de si. Luego adquirió un tanto de timidez. Al día siguiente cuando fue interrogada acerca de su procedencia, se veía seria, pensativa y un tanto fría, también vale la pena mencionar que tomo una gran actitud de respeto con todos. Puede que este tratando de esconder su verdadera naturaleza, sin embargo, no le resulta muy fácil.

Tan solo llevan 2 días aquí, y ya me están volviendo loco. Pero no precisamente porque me resulten insoportables, sino porque alteran mi naturaleza, creo que me vuelvo mas Tobi, al estar jugando tanto tiempo con ellas mientras juego a que soy Tobi. El motivo de esto es muy simple. Averiguar la verdad.

Siento que hay algo que ocultan esas dos. No me he tragado por completo ese invento del orfanato. Mira que yo que he viajado mucho, nunca me encontré o escuche algo de una aldea así. Aunque hay que admitir que la creatividad y la gran improvisación de Judith en esos momentos es digna de reconocerse, debe ser muy inteligente.

En cuanto a Catherine, ella es muy ágil, tanto que me resulta difícil pensar que no haya tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Tal vez con la debida educación en las artes ninja, podrían llegar a ser miembros de Akatsuki, después de un largo periodo, pues no se logra ser ninja de la noche a la mañana, habrían que transcurrir algunos años.

Lo importante por ahora, es descubrir mas acerca de esas dos, cosa que haré sutilmente, ganándome su confianza, o mejor dicho que Tobi se gane su confianza.

-¡Hey, Tobi!- un grito me saca de mis pensamientos. Es la voz de Catherine que baja las escaleras.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Katy-chan?- para ser Tobi se requiere mucha actuación y lindura.

-¿Vamos a jugar en el bosque otra vez?

-¡Claro! ¿Vienes tu, Judith?- me dirijo a la antes mencionada.

-Em ¿yo?- la hemos sacado de sus pensamientos supongo, solo estaba sentada en el sillón con la cabeza para atrás.

-No, le decimos al sillón- dice Kat con sarcasmo, -claro que te hablamos a ti.

-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída- yo creo que mucho. –¿Realmente es necesario que vaya?- creo que no tiene ganas de acompañarnos.

-¿Es que no quieres jugar con Tobi y KT?- a veces ni yo entiendo como adquiero tonos tan tiernos al hablar.

-No es eso, es solo que no estoy muy concentrada ahora. Prefiero quedarme a resolver mis problemas mentales. Tal vez mañana si pueda- hay una cierta ausencia sentimental en sus palabras, esta tratando de volverse mas fría, probablemente.

-Entonces vamos, solo tu y yo- Kat se adelanta, pronto la alcanzo y comenzamos a conversar.

-¿Cómo te sientes con nuestra llegada?-me interroga Catherine.

-Tobi esta feliz, porque ahora tiene con quien jugar- es mejor que tener que probar mi actitud con Deidara, para que al final intente hacerme explotar. Empero, resulta muy entretenido actuar de esta forma con él.

-Me alegro mucho, yo también estoy feliz de tener un amigo tan lindo como Tobi- parece que me estoy ganando su confianza.

-Por cierto KT, ¿tu sabes que le paso anoche a Judy-chan?- veamos si sabe algo- cuando la encontré le paso algo similar, creo.

-No lo se, me parece muy raro, hoy amaneció como si nada, ni siquiera lo menciono. Puede que padezca alguna extraña enfermedad.

-Ya veo. Tu si eres una chica sana ¿verdad?

-Si, y muy fuerte- dice mientras alza su puño orgullosamente.

Al poco rato llegamos al lugar. Nos detenemos y miramos a nuestro alrededor.-¿A que deberíamos jugar?- le pregunto a Kat.

-Pues... ¡atrápame si puedes!-grita y corre lejos de mi. Por supuesto que la atrapare, pequeña picara.

Así hemos estado jugando ya hace un largo rato, por supuesto yo gano.-Esto no es justo, tu eres un ninja-se queja Kat por haber perdido por enésima vez. Yo quiero decir algo, pero ella me empuja y me tira al lago donde hace dos días la encontré.

-Katy-chan, eres malvada- le digo al tiempo que la jalo conmigo al agua.

-Pues tu no eres un ángel- me arroja un poco de agua.

-Tobi se vengara jajaja- digo juguetonamente, de cierta forma, no estoy fingiendo del todo. Le tiro agua también.

-Grrrr, ya veras- me gruñe un tanto molesta. Se echa sobre mi y comenzamos a pelear y girar. Yo sobre ella, ella sobre mi y así sucesivamente vamos tomando la delantera de aquella batalla acuatica.

Después de mucho movimiento pronto yo tomo ventaja y me coloco nuevamente sobre ella, trata de aplicar el mismo movimiento que aplico las otras veces para safarse pero estaba vez no la dejo, la obligo a aceptar su derrota, con el rapto de sus muñecas que mantengo atrapadas contra el suelo. Me quedo mirándola en silencio, ella hace un puchero por perder el juego, después sonríe un poco y su expresión se convierte en una sonrisa-puchero, se ve muy linda así. –Que tierna te ves con esa expresión- le digo con mucha suavidad y lentitud, algo que ha sido meramente involuntario, es mas, me sorprende no haber usado mi voz normal.

Sigo encima de ella, aun no me he apartado, pero esto, anexado a mis palabras anteriores, creo que le ha causado pena, esta sonrojada y trata de evitar demostrar lo avergonzada que esta, desviando la vista hacia otro lado. Aun así, ese gesto de sonrisa-puchero, sigue en su rostro.

Miro minuciosamente su rostro. Esos ojos grises tan cautivadores, tan profundos, son mi punto de partida, sigo observándola detenidamente. De pronto, reparo en sus labios humedecidos por el agua. Se ven suaves, lindos y... deliciosos. Entonces se apodera de mi mente aquel recuerdo de cuando la salve. Efectivamente podía recordar que sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Me saboreo los mios al recordar aquel bellísimo momento. Creo que me gustaria que pasara otra vez, sera que ella...

-¡No!- grito para callar mi perversa mente que esta jugando conmigo.

-¿No que, Tobi?- pregunta confundida la dulce Kat. _¡¿Qué?! ¿dije dulce? ¡Demonios! ¡Mi propia mente esta en mi contra!_

-Eh... pues es que se esta haciendo tarde y ya es hora de volver, **No** podemos quedarnos mas tiempo jugando- trato de improvisar y en mi respuesta de ultimo minuto resalto la palabra que grite antes, como para tratar de justificar mi reacción.

-Esta bien- dice Catherine, con cierto tono de timidez que trata de esconderse.

Ya hemos llegado a la guarida. Ninguno ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino. Cuando nos aramos frente en la puerta de la sala podemos contemplar a una Judith que se encuentra muy concentrada en un libro que sujeta con una mano, mientras que la otra esta apoyada en las paginas que lee, seguramente para que no se muevan.

Apenas ponemos un pie dentro y Judith aparta la vista de su libro, cosa que me parece extraña pues no hemos hecho casi ruido y con la concentración que tenia en su lectura no debió haberlo percibido. Debe tener un oído muy fino.

-Así que ya regresaron- exclama mientras nos dirige una mirada, por su expresión he de suponer que le hace gracia vernos empapados. Sonríe de medio lado, con cierta picardia, creo, dirige su mirada específicamente a KT, -¿y que tal les fue, um?- ¿Um? ¿Acaso esa terminación de dialogo no es exclusiva del pirómano? ¿Apenas tres días y ya se le ha pegado?

Giro hacia Kat para ver su reaccion. Parece que se sobresalto, además que un leve sonroso se apodero de sus mejillas. –Pues... bien- esta nerviosa.

-¿Qué significa exactamente bien?- hay malicia en su voz, _mira que perversa nos resulto, ¡no seas tan metiche niña!_

-Ya sabes... bien- dice moviendo la cabeza vagamente.

-¡Ash! Yo solo quería saber a que jugaron para mojarse así. Debí haber ido, a mi me encanta mojarme- lastima por ella, pero fue quien dijo que estaría mejor si no iba. _¡Y que bueno que no fue!_- como sea, debes cambiarte o te resfriaras-.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo Judy-chan?- he olvidado decirle Judith, seguro se molestara- ups, perdon, quise decir Judith.

-No importa Tobi, a ti te permito que me digas como quieras... – me sonríe tiernamente-con excepción de Fufufafalchona- cambia rápida y drásticamente de tono, a uno mas serio. Alza el libro mostrando la portada- se llama Sanguinarius, es una recopilación de trece historias de vampiros, entre ellas, "Sanguinarius". ¡Es realmente fantastico!- dice con mucha emocion, parece que le gusta mucho ese libro.

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste?- interroga KT robándome la pregunta que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Es uno de los libros que traía, pero en otra de las bolsas de mi mochila, descubrí que traía cosas muuuuy interesantes, te las mostrare después- sonrió muy perversamente cuando dijo "cosas muy interesantes", además que uso un tono picaron. Me pregunto que estaría pensando al decir eso.

Bien ahí concluye el capi . Por cierto mis queridos lectores, he de comunicarles que cuando pensé en la idea para este fic, me gusto tanto como iba, que me cree una historia con mis "propios personajes" (en realidad están súper basadísimos en los sexy Akatsuki) en un universo bien raro. Al final que el fic termino basándose en la historia, que escribo en una libreta cuando no pongo atención a las clases jajaja. Bueno después de tanta estupidez, yo solo quería preguntar ¿les gustaría que lo suba? Bueno ahí lo dejo en sus manos.

**Aclaraciones: **No! No hay nada entre Deidara y Judith, róbense a Dei, bésenlo, abrácenlo, cojanselo.... ok mejor eso no, la que lo haga la mato. Al fin y al cabo que no es propiedad de Judith. Porque esta estúpida autora que ama los finales felices y amores correspondidos es muy cruel con sus propias historias y por lo general la protagonista siempre es rechazada. De hecho Juth tiene suerte de que me convencieron de no matarla.


	7. Eyes on fire

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Una vez que Kat se ha cambiado su ropa mojada por la pijama, procedemos a ir a mi habitación para mostrarle la causa de mi locura.

-¡Mira!, K T, ¡mira!- saco todas la ropa que hay en mi mochila, la dejo botada en un lado de la cama y comienzo a abrir una bolsa interna. Meto la mano y lentamente saco lo que tome de ella. Contémplala, Catherine, obsérvala cuidadosamente, ¿no crees que es hermosa?- yo estoy extasiada

-Wow- apenas si puede hablar- es... es... ¡Crepúsculo!- si, apenas vi que salió en DVD, salí a comprarla. –Que bella, hermosa, magnifica, fantástica- le tapo la boca con la mano, no obstante sigue balbuceando.

-Pero espera, eso no es lo mejor de todo- Tomo mi lap-top y la trato de prenderla. Con gusto me doy cuenta de que funciona a la perfección.- Vive, ¡vive! Ajajajajajajaja- pareciera que soy el científico loco, Víctor Frankenstein, a la hora de crear su monstruo.- Mi querida Kat, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

-Que podemos ver Crepúsculo cuantas veces nos plazca?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- soy tan feliz.

-Que lindo, yo realmente amo esa película, aunque me gusta mas el libro.

-¿Ya lo leíste?

-Si, fue genial. ¿acaso tu no lo has leído?

-No, estaba ahorrando para comprarme toda la serie junta. Además que tenia otras cosas que comprar- _como mis animes y otros libros raros._

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes- esta a un segundo de babear.

-Bueno, bueno, algún día lo leeré.

-Mañana vemos la peli. Por ahora solo quiero ver que todo en mi lap este bien- Catherine muestra un poco de decepción, creo que es por que le he tirado toda la emoción de disfrutar de todos esos vampiros sexys. –Por cierto que entre esas cosas que quiero ver que estén bien, están mis **imágenes**- al escuchar la diferencia de tono de "imágenes" K T voltea lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos. –Si, Kat, fue por eso que use plural y dije "cosas interesantes"-. Se abalanza a la cama justo a lado de mi y se sienta a ver la pantalla. Después de unos cuantos clics aparece frente a nuestros ojos muchas imágenes de carpetas. Coloco la flechita encima de una para que nos muestre el nombre. Akatsuki. -¿Preparada?- interrogo a mi compañera. Ella solo se limita a afirmar con la cabeza. Ambas respiramos profundamente. Doy enter a la carpeta y nos encontramos mas carpetas. Catherine al ver que respiro profundamente hace lo mismo, una vez que saca el aire abro la carpeta y mi compañera se queda sin habla y sin respiración, yo solo me muerdo los labios para poder soportar tanta sexycidad junta. El nombre de esa carpeta era "TobiDei".

-Por Dios- ya me imagino el trabajo que le costo articular esas palabras que pronuncio en forma de susurro.

Yo me mantengo en silencio contemplando a esa pareja _tan linda, tan genial, tan rica, tan deseable y tan irremediablemente ¡sexy!_

Cierro la lap-top y tanto Catherine como yo suspiramos.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? h'm- _Oh... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Shit!!!! _ Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que Deidara estaba en el cuarto observando todo aquel show de niñas calenturientas.

Nos quedamos de piedra. Ahora si que no sabemos que responder después de nuestra actuación. No recuerdo bien lo que dije _¿y si mencione Akatsuki, Deidara, Tobi o peor aun "TobiDei"? ¡Carajo! ¿Que debo responder?_

-Eh... pues... tan solo... – el nerviosismo se ha apoderado de mi. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Lo tengo!... o eso creo. –Nada que pueda resultarle interesante Deidara-sama- recupero el tono frió, creo que es algo bueno.

-Pero aun así tengo curiosidad, ¿por que no me dicen que estaban viendo, uhn?- ok yo no pensé que insistiría. Pensemos.

– Solo un par de imágenes- _bien, no estoy mintiendo, que se de por satisfecho con eso._

-¿Y de que eran esas imágenes, uhn?- _¿por qué tiene que ser tan curioso?_

-Bien si tanto insiste se las mostrare- espero que con esto cierre la boca. Abro la computadora y voy a la carpeta de imágenes. Catherine a mi lado esta temblando y mirándome preocupada. Volteo la computadora para que Deidara-sama vea la pantalla y...

-¿Solo eso? Vaya no pensé que fuera algo tan simple lo que causara tal reacción en ustedes- se levanta de su cama y se va. Probablemente a cenar, ya es bastante tarde.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!- al fin reacciona Katy- ¡¿después de ver semejante cosa esa es su reacción?!

-Baka- le digo yo- ¿me crees tan estúpida como para mostrarle lo que realmente estábamos viendo?... mejor no me respondas. Le mostré las imágenes de muestra que vienen con la computadora. ¿Qué conveniente, no?

-Uf, menos mal. No me imagino como se hubiera puesto de haber visto tanto yaoi junto.

-No, ni yo tampoco- reímos. Apago la computadora y bajamos a cenar.

Hora de dormir. Mañana ya será otro día.

El cuarto día en este mundo. Me pregunto ¿cuanto mas podré aguantar? No conozco esa respuesta, tampoco es que me interese mucho. Solo quiero disfrutar de este hermoso sitio.

Respiro profundamente. Sigo escribiendo en mi libreta, ya voy en el segundo capitulo de "Sadistic Chronicles". Sonrío al pensar lo mucho que he avanzado en solo unos días. Generalmente soy mas perezosa y me tardo mucho en escribir. Tal vez porque me gusta mucho como va todo esto, si, Kain esta muy lindo y Caleb muy sexy, y en cuanto a Raziel... Raziel simplemente es mi sueño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo faltara?- me pregunto impaciente, llevo esperando desde ayer para poder sentirlo otra vez. Verdaderamente ame ese momento tan mágico, tan exquisito, tan pacifico, tan relajante... siempre me hace suspirar en esos momentos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que?- La voz de Deidara-sama interrumpe mis pensamientos. Que descuido tan grande, pensar en voz alta cuando alguien mas esta en la habitación.

-¿Ah? No, nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta-. En mi mundo era de una actitud un tanto tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, pues la minoría que evitaba que lo fuera totalmente, eran los momentos en que se nombraba Naruto, Akatsuki, algunos animes que verdaderamente me gustaban y música que amo, pero básicamente Akatsuki. Ahora que convivo diariamente con Akatsuki, mi sentimientos que generalmente permanecían estables, se elevan peligrosamente, cosa que no me puedo permitir, así que he decidido despojarme de toda expresión o tono que contenga sentimientos por temor al descontrol.

Miro el reloj. 6:15 PM. Mas los 15 minutos que tardo en llegar al punto serian 6:30. Ya es la hora de marcharme. Me levanto de mi cama, salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Me dirijo a la puerta, escucho una voz, me parece que ha sido Tobi preguntándome a donde voy. Estoy muy apurada como para meditar mi respuesta.

Pronto comienzo a caminar dentro del bosque, me encuentro muy cerca del punto exacto, es mi lugar especial.

Miro el reloj de mi celular. Ayer descubrí que también funcionaba igual que antes y sigue contando los días y las horas como si aun estuviera en mi mundo, me parece extraño pero con todo lo que esta pasando no tiene mucha importancia. 6:30 PM, es claro que ha empezado a ocurrir desde hace algunos minutos atrás, cuando el Sol se ocultaba, aunque mas o menos, a esta hora es cuando comienza lo mágico. El Crepúsculo.

Ya que tengo a la mano, pongo en mi celular la canción "eyes on fire" de Blue Foundation, una de las canciones del soundtrack de Twilight, Crepúsculo. Una melodía que me resulta muy relajante

Por alguna extraña razón disfruto demasiado el ambiente que hay en este corto periodo de tiempo. Me tranquiliza, me relaja y me hace sentir viva. Cierro los ojos, quiero sentir el viento rozando mi piel, es un poco frío, cosa que me gusta. Abro los ojos y los poso en el cielo, me encanta ver como se va tiñendo de oscuridad al tiempo que las nubes, de una forma lenta y casi imperceptible, se mueven.

Suspiro, ya se termino. La noche ha conquistado el ambiente y me indica que es hora de regresar. Mas yo quisiera contemplar las estrellas un rato.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, siento que hay alguien aquí, observándome, acechándome. Miro hacia todos lados, me ha parecido ver una figura que se asomaba tras una árbol, parpadeo y ya no esta. Estaría tranquila de reconocer que era alguno de los Akatsuki, sin embargo, me ha parecido que era la de una mujer. Puede que fuera solo mi imaginación. No es la primera vez que mi mente me hace ver cosas. Será mejor que regrese a la guarida.

Ya de vuelta, apenas abro la puerta y me topo con un pequeño, lindo y tierno Tobi preguntándome- ¿Dónde ha estado Judy-chan?- la expresión que tenia en mi cara, que probablemente era de angustia, ahora ha cambiado a una especie de alivio entremezclado con ternura.

-Si ¿y que estabas haciendo?- aparece Hidan.

-Solo fui a dar un paseo Hidan-san. A veces necesito salir a respirar.

-Bueno, esta bien. Tobi se había quedado preocupado porque saliste sin decir nada.

-Si salgo sin decir nada, ha de ser solo para caminar, me gusta estirar las piernas de vez en cuando.

-Pero no deberías salir tan tarde, ni tampoco sola, ¿que tal si un ninja enemigo te encuentra? Ya no tendría mi "sacrificio de emergencia".

-¿Sacrificio de emergencia?- me cuesta trabajo guardarlas emociones cada vez que Hidan habla de sus sacrificios y de mi en la misma oración. Aun así hablo fríamente.

-Si, un día de estos, después de mucho tiempo, no encuentro a alguien que sacrificar te usare a ti. No puedo dejar a Jashin-sama sin sacrificios mucho tiempo.

Yo me limito a quedarme callada y a irme de ahí, fingiendo que lo que dijo Hidan no me ha causado temor alguno.


	8. EmergencyProblemas

**Los Akatsuki no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

Problemas

Emergency

Judith. Ese es tu nuevo nombre, me gusta de cierta forma, te queda bien. A pesar de todo no me parece que hayas cambiado mucho. Sí eres diferente es solo porque has crecido en un entorno mas tranquilo al de ayer. Kassandra ha cambiado mucho, aunque no deja de tratarte mal, ahora ya no te golpea ni te tortura, lo peor que te ha hecho fue enviarte a Faith City, claro que para mi a sido una movida a mi favor. Siento que en este sitio podré recuperar tu esencia mas rápidamente, y todas tu decisiones ayudan mucho.

Privarte de tus emociones, esconderlas a los demás y guardarlas en tu corazón celosamente como si fueran un tesoro. Eso es algo que le afecta mucho a tu débil corazón. En este tiempo en que Kassandra y Charlotte no son capaces de generar impactos tan fuertes como para que tu corazón se rompa, eres tu quien los genera privándote de toda expresión sentimental la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo faltara para que se rompa mi corazón de cristal?- al fin oigo salir de tu boca unas palabras –Esos sentimientos que trato de ocultar han de guardarse en mi corazón, y se aferran a las paredes dañadas tratando de salir. Me lastiman y para sacar toda esa energía que se contiene junto con las emociones me provoco mas dolor y solo así consigo calmarme pues no puedo llorar. He perdido la capacidad de llorar, creo que me la han quitado volviéndome insensible, llenándome de odio hacia ellos- debe hablar de su familia. – Y por mas que quiero no puedo derramar lagrimas para desahogar las penas contenidas. Solo me queda esto- me entristece verla así, en su fase mas débil, siempre la tuvo muy presente pero ahora es mas fuerte que antes porque se la pasa reprimiendo la siguiente fase, la consecuencia de tanto dolor infringido. Se esta clavando las uñas de la mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo, y a pesar del dolor que pueda sentir su expresión solo representa el dolor que guarda dentro de si. ¿Cómo es que has terminado convirtiéndote en esto Sadist-sama?

El crepúsculo se va y tu con él. Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que llagaste aquí y empezaste a ocultar tus emociones. Tratas de engañarte diciéndote que es lo mejor para cuidar tus pasos con los Akatsuki pues de salirte de control podrías decir algo que revelara el hecho de que no perteneces a esta dimensión, empero yo se que no es así, básicamente ocultas tus sentimientos porque temes que él descubra lo que sientes, porque temes que se profundicen esos sentimientos que te causa el chico rubio llamado Deidara.

¿Por qué Deidara? No me agrada mucho ese tipo. Puede que sea porque se parece a Raziel, pero así eres tu, siempre has presentado una inclinación hacia los rubios y sobretodo cuando tienen ojos azules. Era de esperarse que enloquecieras ante su imagen.

Llegas a la guarida y te diriges a la sala, entras en ella y tu vista repara en aquel artista de lo efímero, tu corazón se acelera, te quedas sin respiración, se que quisieras recurrir a las uñas; pero traes tu playera negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón azul marino tipo pescador parecido al de Sharon Spits, la protagonista de "Dientes de lata" tu caricatura favorita, si te auto lesionas todos ellos lo notaran, incluso es probable que noten las pequeñas líneas rojas que tus recientes heridas dejaron marcadas en tu brazo.

-Hola Ju-chan me alegro que por fin hayas vuelto de tu paseo ¿cómo te ha ido?- Tobi se acerca a ti. Una posible salida a las emociones que no puedes sacar se hace presente pero romperías un poco de la imagen fría que te has creado ¿qué vas a hacer?

La tomas, abrazas a Tobi fuertemente, tus manos que ahora se encuentran en su espalda aprietan fuertemente sus ropas entre ellas, escondes la cara en su pecho para evitar que note la pequeña lagrima que emana de tu ojo derecho. Realmente, el amor que sientes por Deidara te esta matando ¿verdad? Te vas calmando y vas soltando al enmascarado lentamente. Suspiras y te pasas la mano por la mitad de la cara como si tuvieras algo de cansancio pero solo lo haces para limpiar los restos que dejo aquella lagrima.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Catherine se acerca a ti y te interroga, esta un poco preocupada por la reacción que has tenido cuando generalmente eres mas fría.

-No- niegas con la cabeza- estoy bien, es solo que Tobi es tan lindo que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo- esbozas una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que extraña a todos lo presentes, ya tenia tiempo que no mostrabas expresión alguna. Me parece que de cierta forma la chica de ojos grises esta feliz por esto.

-Si, tienes razón- le contesta Catherine mientras abraza a Tobi.

Todos reunidos en el comedor para cenar, el mismo orden de siempre, pero esta vez , Sasori esta a lado de Hidan y Deidara a lado de Sasori, razón por la cual solo quedan dos asientos los cuales son a la derecha del ojiazul, te sientas junto a él, cualquiera pensaría que esto es algo que disfrutas mucho pero yo te conozco de toda una vida y se que además lo lamentas pues tu corazón se agitara mas de lo normal.

A penas terminas de cenar y te vas directamente a tu habitación, cosa que en ti resulta común pero esta vez es porque quieres esconderte de todos. Tal parece que ya no puedes seguir protegiéndote con la mascara de frialdad, ya no puedes seguir cargando su peso.

_I think we have an emergency_

_Creo que tenemos una emergencia_

_I think we have an emergency_

Creo que tenemos una emergencia

¿Te gusta mucho esa canción no es así? Emergency, una canción de Paramore. La has puesto en tu lap-top para escucharla, pero no te has puesto los audífonos, significa que quieres sentir tu ambiente y desahogarte en él, esta vez no servirá encerrarse en el sonido de la música y en tu propio mundo pues esta realidad no te deja escapar. Supongo que realmente tenemos una emergencia.

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency

So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault

When no one cares to talk about it,

To talk about it

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get

Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,

but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

Si pensaste que me iría, te equivocaste

Porque no me detendré esperando

Estas escuchando?

Estas mirando me?

Si pensaste que me iría, te equivocaste

Porque no me detendré esperando

Esta es una emergencia

Estas escuchando?

Y no puedo fingir que no lo veo

Realmente no fue tu error

Cuando a nadie le importa hablar de eso

Hablar de eso

Porque eh visto al amor morir

Muchas veces

Cuando eso mereció estar vivo

Te eh visto llorar

Muchas veces

Cuando tu merecías estar vivo, vivo

Deja cada posibilidad

Y siéntete nuevo otra vez

Creo que tenemos una emergencia

Creo que tenemos una emergencia

Haces todo lo posible para mostrarme amor

Pero tu no sabes que es el amor

Estas escuchando?

Estas mirando me?

Y no puedo fingir que no lo veo

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserve to be alive, alive

Realmente no fue tu error

Cuando a nadie le importa hablar de eso

Hablar de eso

Porque eh visto al amor morir

Muchas veces

Cuando eso mereció estar vivo

Te eh visto llorar

Muchas veces

Cuando tu merecías estar vivo, vivo

Estas cicatrices nunca desaparecerán

Cuando a nadie le importa hablar de eso

Hablar de eso

Porque eh visto al amor morir

Muchas veces

Cuando eso mereció estar vivo

Te eh visto llorar

Muchas veces

Cuando tu merecías estar vivo, vivo

Esto es muy triste, no me gusta verte sufrir y sin embargo yo tengo la culpa de tu dolor porque tampoco me gusta que estés lejos de mi y solo después del dolor podremos reencontrarnos. A penas termina la canción te pones los audífonos y comienzas a ver una serie que traías junto con la película Crepúsculo y otras cosas mas, parece que esa serie es Loveless, una serie yaoi.

-----------------------

Ahora mismo estas sumergida en un sueño. Me pregunto ¿de que será? Espiare solo un poco.

Estas en un inmenso bosque, sentada bajo un árbol, llevas un vestido blanco, largo y sin mangas. Alguien aparece atrás de ti, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, es la figura de un chico que se dibuja en la neblina. Te levantas y te giras para verle pues has sentido su presencia, él se va acercando, tu mente esta fija en un solo pensamiento sobre la identidad de aquel chico. -¿Raziel?- preguntas un tanto tímida, pero tan pronto el chico se acerca lo suficiente como para que lo reconozcas tu cara cambia a una mueca de sorpresa y te sonrojas bastante al reconocerle. Es Sasori, pero tu no lo reconoces como tal. –Jacob- susurras mientras tu corazón se va acelerando debido a la rapidez en que el acorta la distancia entre sus rostros. Sus labios se acercan a los tuyos pero no se tocan, se mantienen a un centímetro de distancia, como si estuviera vacilando de si debe besarte o no. Al final no lo hace, pero se dirige hacia tu cuello, respira profundamente sobre él, aspirando tu aroma, después de eso abre la boca y hunde sus finos colmillos dejando resbalar por tu piel un par de gotas de sangre, la sangre con que se alimenta.

Despiertas. Tallas tus ojos con tus manos y suspiras. Ahora recuerdas algo que habias olvidado, Fatal Love. Una historia dramatica de un amor semejante al de Romeo y Julieta, una nereida y un vampiro, Sharon y Jacob. Estos dias que has visto a Sasori, algo en él te parecía encantador y extrañamente familiar, y es porque él es idéntico a Jacob, lo raro es que tu comenzaste a escribir esa historia antes de conocer a Sasori como realmente era. A lo que mas temías, finalmente esta pasando. Ya no sabes a quien prefieres, si a Sasori o a Deidara. Si, Judith, definitivamente tienes un corazón muy sensible, frágil y fácil.

------------------------------

Mojada otra vez. Querías jugar con Tobi y Catherine como el día que te quedaste, este es él resultado, y aun así te gusta estar empapada. Te diriges a tu habitación y buscas en tu mochila ropa que ponerte. Oh Oh aquí es donde surge la única cosa que te molesta de los días lluviosos, la ropa no se alcanza a secar bien y vuelve a mojarse. Te quedas parada frente a la ventana mirando como el cielo esta nublado, por primera vez en tu vida, y solo con la excusa de la escasez de ropa seca le ruegas al cielo que salga el Sol, pero la fortuna se burla de ti, cae un rayo y después la lluvia.

Das un suspiro y agachas la cabeza resignada. Deidara que ha contemplado toda la escena, desde la comodidad de su cama donde leía un libro de explosiones y mas cosas que explotan, sonríe de medio lado, tu desagracia a él le causa gracia.

-¿Piensas quedarte mojada, uhn?- te pregunta.

-No me queda otra opción, incluso mi ropa de dormir esta tendida esperando secarse- de nuevo actúas fría.

Deidara se levanta, se acerca al ropero y saca una playera bien doblada, se acerca a ti, -toma, ponte esto, puede que te quede grande pero así estarás bien, uhn- te la extiende.

Según como lo veo, tu no sabes como reaccionar. Sabes que estas muy apenada y sospechas que tus mejillas estarán sonrosadas, pero te equivocas, tus mejillas están ardiendo en rojo sangre, pareciera que todo tu liquido vital se ha agolpado en ese lugar. _Verdaderamente te ves muy linda_.

-A... arigato, Deidara-sama... es muy lindo de tu parte- tomas la prenda. _Yo, desde mi personal punto de vista, te recomendaría que al menos agacharas la cabeza porque el rubio no es ciego._

-Jum- quiere reír, esta perfectamente conciente de lo abochornada que estas y le sorprende que estés demostrándolo. – Te dejo para que te cambies h'm- se va.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka- te repites una y otra vez, -¿es que no podías ser mas obvia Judith?- era de esperarse que te reprocharas esa actitud.

Tocan la puerta, tu ya te has cambiado, -¿ya puedo pasar, hum?- es Deidara.

-Adelante.

Deidara pasa y las ganas de reír le invaden , _y a mi también,_ de nuevo al ver como inútilmente tratas de agrandar la playera, te queda de milagro y es que en estos momentos es como un mini vestido pues también has tenido que quitarte el pantalón. Finalmente optas por taparte con las cobijas hasta la cintura, no acostumbras a mostrar tus piernas nunca, ni si quiera tienes faldas en tu guardarropa.

El rubio se tira en su cama de nuevo y se pone a leer, aparta sus ojos de la revista y se ríe interiormente al verte ahí en la cama escribiendo con furia sobre las paginas de la pobre e inocente de libreta de Sadistic Chronicles.


	9. En mi mundo Never let this go

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Han pasado un par de días, no mas de una semana, desde el incidente del vuelo que tenia por destino Fatih City. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas cuando el avión se encontró con una fuerte tormenta y, por razones que no alcanzo a comprender, se partió en dos. La ruptura se origino en la parte de atrás, en las últimas filas de asientos. Debido a que la mayoría de los pasajeros se encontraban al frente, tuvieron tiempo de tomar sus paracaídas y saltar para salvar sus vidas.

El numero de personas que se dirigían a Faith City y que abordaron el avión era de 17 en total. Encontraron a 15. Según testimonios de una aeromoza y de los otros pasajeros, las personas faltantes, un par de chicas de tal vez unos 14 o 15 años, se fueron a las ultimas filas del avión. Al parecer ellas no eran amigas o conocidas pues se sentaron separadas y no se saludaron ni hablaron en ningún momento. Se busco a las chicas por toda la zona en donde ocurrieron los hechos pero no se encontró rastro alguno de ellas ni de sus cuerpos, que seguramente era lo que buscaban recuperar.

Los nombres de las desaparecidas eran: Judith Porter y Catherine Burton. Ambas chicas de 14 años, ambas alegres y divertidas, ambas estudiantes de George Washington Middle School; aunque de diferentes planteles ya que debido al exceso de estudiantes se creo otra igual donde se trasladaron varios chicos para que todos tuvieran un mejor ambiente y mas espacio, ambas cargaban con la pasión de escribir y ambas, amigas mías.

Mis amigas y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo en el George Washington Middle School; me la pasaba bien ahí con ellas una de ellas era Catherine. Mas en el ultimo año yo fui una de las alumnas trasladadas al nuevo plantel, en el que conocí a Judith y otras chicas con las que inicio una amistad.

Todos los momentos felices que pase con cada una de ellas parecieran un lejano recuerdo ahora que se han ido dejándome aquí con un vuelco en el corazón. Sumergida en pensamientos tristes que no me dejan en paz. –Resiste, Nichole, resiste- me digo a mi misma para calmarme.

Desde que me entere de eso mi memoria... es como si poco a poco me fuera olvidando de las cosas buenas de estar con ellas porque no me puedo quitar el mal sabor de boca que me han dejado sus muertes.

Me voy del cementerio llevando conmigo mi bicicleta para dirigirme a casa. Aun me es difícil ver allí sus lapidas con sus nombres y pensar que nunca mas volveré a verlas, que nunca mas escuchare sus voces, jamás volveré a abrazarlas, a pelear, a bromear, cantar o tocar con ellas, nunca podré ver las continuaciones de sus historias, que triste que cuando Fatal Love estaba tan cerca del final tuviera que ocurrir esto, creo que la historia de Judith tenia mucho potencial. Y que decir de las de Catherine, adictivas sin duda alguna, Sexy's Café era mas que genial, simplemente era maravillosa, tal vez porque todas mis amigas de antes estábamos ahí. Me encantaba la forma de escribir que tenían las dos.

He llegado a casa. Entro a mi cuarto y enciendo la computadora, siento la necesidad de recordarlas a través de sus historias pues ahora mismo no tengo deseos de escribir. Ahora me invaden recuerdos de cuando le mostraba mis historias a Judith y ella se emocionaba demasiado cuando las leía, lo mismo era con mis poemas. Siempre me decía que tenia mucho talento y muy buenas ideas, siempre tratando de animarme a pesar de que generalmente era ella la mas deprimida, solía decir muchas cosas lindas a excepción de cuando realmente estaba de malas o cuando había estado mucho tiempo en el Sol, una vez le dije que era como una pequeña vampiresa pues era de piel blanca, le molestaba de sobremanera cuando había mucho Sol y amaba los días nublados, la lluvia, el frió y mas que nada el crepúsculo. Una chica muy rara.

A veces recordar es lindo aunque duela...

Estábamos en el patio Judith, Rarara(la chica se llama Araceli, pero como no le gusta prefiere Ara, y como en un anime sale una hadita que se llama Arara le empecé a decir así y luego como todas somos raras y ella también le empezamos a decir Rarara y también le decimos Cuentitos porque siempre nos cuenta historias graciosas), Mary, Nicky y yo. Traía a mi querida guitarra acústica ese día, Hayley, había empezado a tocar una de las canciones de mi grupo favorito, Paramore y luego empecé a cantar, la canción era Pressure.

-Wow- escuche una especie de susurro que provino de los labios de Judith.

Me detuve y la mire porque me sorprendía la cara que tenía en esos momentos, la mire con curiosidad y un "¿qué rayos te pasa?" en mi expresión. Acto seguido, grito.

-¡Wow! Me encanta como cantas, tienes una voz lindísima, ahora soy tu fan. Por cierto ¿como se llama la canción que estabas tocando?

-Pressure, de Paramore.

-La voy a bajar, esta genial.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que se clavara con Paramore y así yo tuviera alguien con quien conversar de ellos, pues al resto de mis amigas no les gusta, pero ella sucumbió muy rápido ante ellos, _y todo gracias a mi jajajajajajajaj._

Yo siempre he pensado que tengo una voz horrible pero a mis amigas les gusta como canto, y la que siempre me lo decía era ella, muchas veces me pedía que tocara y cantara pero yo me negaba, y ante sus insistencias tenia que darle un par de zapes para que se callara.

Pongo a reproducir la canción Never Let this Go, de Paramore mientras la toco con mi guitarra. –Esto va por ustedes, chicas-.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating_

_It won't hurt this much_

_And never will I have to answer_

_Again to anyone_

_Tal vez si mi Corazón dejara de latir._

_No dolería tanto así_

_Y nunca tendría que responder_

_Otra ves, a nadie_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_Por favor no me corrijas_

_Porque yo nunca dejare esto ir_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras para decirte_

_No quiero estar sola_

_Pero ahora siento como si no te conociera_

_One day you'll get sick of_

_saying that everything's alright_

_And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending_

_Just like I am tonight_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Un día tu te cansarás de decir_

_que todo está bien_

_Y desde entonces estoy segura que estaré pretendiendo_

_Como ahora lo estoy_

_Y por favor no me corrijas_

_Because I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_Let this go, let this go_

_Porque yo nunca dejare esto ir_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras para decirte.._

_No quiero estar sola_

_Pero ahora siento como si no te conociera_

_Dejar esto ir, Dejar esto ir_

_But I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_Pero yo nunca dejare esto ir_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras para decirte_

_No quiero estar sola_

_Pero ahora siento como si no te conociera_

_I'll never let this go_

_I can't find the words to tell you_

_That now I feel like I don't know you_

_Nunca dejare esto ir_

_No puedo encontrar las palabras para decirte_

_Que ahora siento como si no te conociera .._

-...Now I feel like I don't know you... siento como si ya no te conociera... ¿por que se fueron? ¿Por que sus recuerdos se quedan atrás como si ya no debería recordarles?... that now I feel I don't know you... ¿por que se va el recuerdo de tu esencia?... ¿por qué?...- me dirijo a la computadora, voy a la pagina que creamos en conjunto mis recientes amigas y yo, no me puedo creer que a Judith se le ocurriera semejante nombre de usuario, escribo la dirección de la pagina mientras la pronuncio- .com/lanuevacondesasangrienta/ - allí están las diferentes secciones, cliqueo la de Judith para leer de nuevo su historia.

Me sorprendo, abro mis ojos desmesuradamente, no me puedo creer lo que hay ahí. Tiene otra historia, o al menos eso parece, el nombre es Sadistic Chronicles. Le doy clic y además abro en otra ventana la sección de su diario. Los dos fueron actualizados después del accidente. ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Se supone que esta muerta! No lo entiendo... en su diario aparecen las fechas pero según la pagina no pasan mas que unas horas después de que escribe lo del día siguiente. Hay una especie de poema en una de las entradas.

Un sueño que se hace realidad,

Pero la realidad siempre es una pesadilla,

Y esta no fue la excepción de tu juego,

Bastarda vida.

No se lo que a pasado,

No se como seguí durmiendo

Cuando desperté, porque el sueño

Seguía su curso, mas pronto

Se entristeció y se convirtió en una

Crónica sádica.

Mi héroe es un villano

Y el malvado me salvo desde el principio,

Cosa para la que el héroe dudo

Pues quería asesinarme por egoísta,

Y el malvado me salvo por curiosidad.

Los dos quieren encontrarme,

A mi la que siempre se ausenta en nuestras palabras,

y que me esconden tras mi enemiga,

Mas yo, igual que él, me oculto tras mi mascara

Sin saber cuanto mas podré jugar

Ni se cuando las heridas me harán caer.

Y escribo con la esperanza de que lo entiendas,

Pues casi vemos por los mismos ojos.

No obstante las memorias juegan traviesas

Haciéndonos olvidar de lo que quería.

Dime vida ¿por qué no me quieres?

¿qué he hecho yo para que me trates así?

Te sigo y aun cuando no quiero

Me aferró a ti.

A pesar de todo soporto el dolor,

Aun cuando siento que ya no puedo conmigo

Porque sus dos cielos me quitan poder,

Porque hilos dorados me atan,

Aun así lo soporto, porque finalmente es mi sueño,

Aun cuando esta en medio de la pesadilla.

Quizá hasta puedo concluir que estoy bien,

Si, supongo que puedo,

Esta vez me permitiré decirlo.

-Estoy bien-.

¿Recuerdas también aquellos largos hilos negros?

¿y esos dos cielos nublados?

Me hacen sentir bien,

Aun cuando nunca alzo la cara para sonreírles.

Así que no te preocupes tierra

Porque aun cuando en ocasiones no lo quiero,

Estoy viva y esos hilos negros y cielos nublados también.

Lo único triste es que aquí no brillan,

Las mismas estrellas que tu ves.

-Estoy bien... ¡¡¡¡¡¡wosh!!!!!! Eso me basta para sentirme feliz- pero aun no lo entiendo. Volvere a leer.

- Un sueño que se hace realidad,

Pero la realidad siempre es una pesadilla,

Y esta no fue la excepción de tu juego,

Bastarda vida.

No se lo que a pasado,

No se como seguí durmiendo

Cuando desperté, porque el sueño

Seguía su curso, mas pronto

Se entristeció y se convirtió en una

Crónica sádica...

¿Sadistic Chronicles? ¡eso! ¡eso debe ser!- voy a la ventana de la pagina donde esta su nueva historia.

----------------------------------

Ya he leído hasta lo poco que ha escrito del capitulo 3. Reflexionemos lo que dice.

-Su nueva historia es acerca de una chica llamada Saffir que viaja a ver una pariente pero sufre un accidente y viaja a otra dimensión... "un sueño que se hace realidad"... ¡bien ya lo tengo!

Luego se topa con los chicos de su anime favorito "Sadistic Chronicles" y tratan de matarla porque ha descubierto su secreto... "mi héroe es un villano"... "quería asesinarme por egoísta"... ¡lo tengo!

Pero no entiendo eso de "el malvado me salvo"- retumba en mi mente la voz de Judith, una vago recuerdo aparece en mi cabeza.

Me parece que me mostraba imágenes de anime o algo así, -criminales de rango S, o sea un rango muy alto- me dijo mientras pasaba las imágenes...

-¡Las conversaciones del messenger!- ¡gracias a Dios que tengo el historial!, fue un poco antes de salir que me empezó a platicar de ellos... veamos... veamos ¡aquí dice algo! .... Akatsuki es una organización criminal de... -¡si! Seguro que es esto... pero sigo sin entender- leamos mas.

-"Los dos quieren encontrarme"... "la que se ausenta en nuestras palabras"... es decir que habla de otra persona que frecuentemente esta en ¿nuestras palabras? Mmmmm... "y que me esconden tras mi enemiga" ¿la verdad y la mentira? Jejeje ups, pero si yo casi nunca miento.

¿Qué quiere decir lo de la mascara? Busco imágenes de Akatsuki tal vez alli encuentre algo. -¡Aja! Un tipo con mascara, el debe ser el villano que la salvo entonces- voy resolviendo este acertijo poco a poco.

-"Y escribo con la esperanza de que lo entiendas,

Pues casi vemos por los mismos ojos.

No obstante las memorias juegan traviesas

Haciéndonos olvidar de lo que quería."-.

Ella comienza hablándole a la vida, pero ¿no se supone que la vida entonces lo entendería todo porque es la que controla absolutamente todo según las palabras de Judith? Suena mas como dirigido a una persona... ¿seré yo?

De nuevo un recuerdo retumba en mi mente, -tu eres con la que mas me identifico, por eso eres con la que mas me llevo, porque en ciertas cosas te pareces a mi-.

-Casi vemos por los mismos ojos...- digo lentamente- pero al parecer mi querida Judith, no me olvide del todo de lo que querías- pues lo que tu quieres es a los chicos de Akatsuki- ¡eso es! ¡Ella quiere a los chicos de Akatsuki! ¡especialmente a Deidara! Por eso es... ¡sus dos cielos! ¡hilos dorados! Deidara tiene ojos azules y cabellos rubios por eso dice del dolor, porque ella siempre se desespera cuando quiere mucho a alguien- al parecer voy descifrando todo lo que me ha dejado.- Solía decir mucho "es que Tobi y los demás serán sexys pero... Deidara... Deidara es mi sueño..." "porque finalmente es mi sueño" ¡ahora lo entiendo mejor! ¿pero por que es una pesadilla? ¡oh ya! Supongo que porque le tratan de sacar la verdad... aunque siendo Judith tambien puede ser porque se muere por Deidara y este no le corresponde- esto del amor siempre le afecta demasiado.

-"¿Recuerdas también aquellos largos hilos negros?

¿y esos dos cielos nublados?

Me hacen sentir bien,

Aun cuando nunca alzo la cara para sonreírles.

Así que no te preocupes tierra

Porque aun cuando en ocasiones no lo quiero,

Estoy viva y esos hilos negros y cielos nublados también.

Lo único triste es que aquí no brillan,

Las mismas estrellas que tu ves".

Esto suena mas extraño... –según con lo de Deidara, los hilos son sus cabellos y los cielos sus ojos porque son azules... pero... ¿cielos nublados? Son obscuros, como... grises _-¡Catherine! Pero ella ¿como lo sabe?_- Oh creo que es porque le mostraba fotos de mis amigas a cada rato, o porque les hablaba mucho de ellas- creo que Judith si me pone atención porque recuerda muchas de las cosas que le digo, al parecer no me ignora tanto como creía.

-Según por lo que dice aquí... creo que ella y Kat se llevan bien aunque creo que no lo demuestra muy bien... _-¿será como con Arara que siempre la molesta y por eso Arara piensa que Judith la odia cuando en realidad le cae muy bien? _

-Lo mas importante es que dice que están vivas y están bien, pero creo que extrañan un poco este mundo... ¡un momento! ¡¿realmente esta diciendo que esta en el mundo de Naruto?! ¡Por Dios esto no puede ser!


	10. Reconociendo el maldito amor

**Disclaimer : Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su majestad Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Si el ultimo capitulo que leíste fue te has saltado uno, es que los organice mejor y junte los primeros capítulos que estaban muy cortos.**

Muchas veces bromeo conmigo misma diciéndome que soy una zorra de corazón. La explicación de esto es la siguiente:

Yo poseo un corazón de fácil acceso porque puedo querer a muchas personas muy fácilmente. Tengo un corazón fácil, fácil = zorro, es decir que tengo un corazón zorro y aunque nunca coqueteo con los chicos soy una zorra de corazón, precisamente por mi corazón. Y después de hacer todo este conjunto de formulaciones estúpidas me digo a mi misma. –Lo que es no tener nada mejor que .

Hace unos días, una semana y media mas o menos Deidara y Sasori salieron en una misión de la que no han vuelto. Eso me preocupa un poco. Al principio me preocupe por ambos pero después me di cuenta que me aterraba mas la idea de que llegara a pasarle algo a Deidara que a Sasori, después de que me controló esa idea me puse a analizar lo que me atraía de ellos en cada caso.

Deidara. Su voz... simplemente el sonido de su voz me hacia suspirar, me hacia sentir que iba a desfallecer y mas que nada, al escucharlo muy aparte de que no lo hiciera físicamente, sonreía dentro de mi. Me río de una forma muy tenue y corta al pensar que solo su voz tiene tal efecto en mi.

Siento que esta por demás decir que siempre que los miraba me perdía como quien se adentra al mar y ya no puede regresar. Me hipnotizaban, me encerraba en esa mirada de azul cristalino, en ese par de orbes que de haberlo querido, hubieran desmarañado cada detalle que cubría mi alma cuando los miraba fijamente, hipnotizada.

Ese cabello sedoso, limpio y lacio que me tentaba a acariciarlo, algo que en cualquier chico podría pasar desapercibido, algo muy poco importante, pero en él representaba otra de las razones por las que podías adorarle.

Su sonrisa... ¡madre mía! ¡Esa sonrisa! ¡mi vida por esa sonrisa! Cualquier Akatsuki que sonriese daría un poco de miedo pues en sus sonrisas siempre, o casi siempre, brillaba la crueldad y el sadismo, algo que te helaba cuando les mirabas de cerca porque allí no brillaba de una forma mas intensa que su carácter despiadado . Y entre todas esas sonrisas perturbadoras estaba la de aquel artista pirómano, que si bien tenia los mismos atributos que las demás, en ella brillaba de una forma hermosa aquel, irónicamente, eterno gusto por su arte. Una sonrisa que expresaba satisfacción y felicidad ante lo que mas le gustaba, además que podía contagiarte esos sentimientos.

Su cuerpo, pues nunca me enfoco de mas en el cuerpo pero Deidara si que es sexy. No tenia esos grandes y grotescos músculos que a mi me resultaban desagradables y feos; mas tampoco era un chico escualidon, y aun si lo hubiera sido me hubiera gustado igual, al fin y al cabo que esos son mis raros gustos.

Muchas veces entre a fics que no acababa de leer porque ponían a Deidara como una chica, y a pesar de lo yaoista que soy, eso me resulta un poco desagradable al principio y sigo leyendo la historia pero hay puntos en que ya no puedo mas y cierro la pagina. De hecho la única vez que no hice eso fue cuando leí Instituto Konoha. El punto es que todo eso me hizo pensar -¿Y si Deidara realmente fuera una chica?...- pero después de un rato me dije -¡Ñeeee la verdad si fuera chica, solo por él... ¡me volvía lesbiana y la fregada con el mundo!

Luego de eso intente pensar en todos los aspectos que me atraían de Sasori pero... comparado con todo lo que me causaba Deidara deduje que no era mas que una calentura de adolescente, de esas que apenas si te duran unos días, y efectivamente ahora ya no me interesa.

He terminado de lavar los trastos del desayuno. Ahora me voy a subir para ducharme. Suspiro.

Entro al cuarto frotándome los ojos, me estiro aun con los ojos cerrados y me paro a lado de mi cama, viendo hacia esta. Me saco la blusa, los shorts de pijama y la ropa interior, tomo mi bata de baño y me la pongo. Me estiro otra vez, camino hacia al baño y... me estoy cayendo. –Nota para mi: no volver a dejar tirado mi libro de matemáticas- digo mentalmente, ¿por qué será que cuando te caes por mas pequeña que sea la caída siempre te da tiempo de pensar mil estupideces?

Me alarmo, no he tocado el suelo, no me he caído. Una manos me sujetan en la parte superior de mis brazos que están pegados a mi torso y puedo sentir que hay alguien tras mío. –Tranquila, Judith, todo esta bien, todo esta bien, no vayas a gritar, por lo que mas quieres en el mundo; el anime, los chicos sexys y el yaoi, no vayas a gritar- trato de calmarme. Echo mi cabeza para atrás y lo primero que veo son un par de mares azules.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito hasta quedarme sin aliento. _¡Mugre escuincla! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!_ Me suelto y me echo para atrás. Las mejillas me queman, mi cara en si esta hirviendo y mi corazón esta por salírseme del pecho. –¡¿Pero que clase de pervertido eres?! ¡¿Estuviste todo el tiempo aquí y no dijiste nada?!- le grito mientras lo señalo, -ecchi- le digo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estaba volteado a la pared y medio dormido! ¡me levante cuando escuche que te caías y te detuve! ¡¿o que, debí haber dejado que te azotaras contra el suelo, h'm?!- tal vez me pase al llamarlo ecchi.

-¿Entonces no has visto nada?- desvío la mirada.

-Con excepción de la ropa que has dejado tirada en el suelo, no, uhn- mis ojos se abren de par en par al escuchar lo primero, creo que hay gigantescos signos de admiración sobre mi cabeza y Hinata es pálida a comparación mía, o sea ¡Hinata! ¡¿Hasta que punto estoy ruborizada?!

Rápidamente voy a donde esta mi ropa, la junto y la tiro en el cesto que corresponde solo a mi ropa sucia. Me voy cabizbaja hasta el baño y paso frente a Deidara que creo que ha mirada toda la patética escena y sigue con los ojos mi trayectoria mientras se aguanta la carcajada, creo que hasta las bocas de sus manos se quieren reír. Entro al baño y azoto la puerta tras de mi.

-Regadera, tina, regadera, tina – me debato entre que debo elegir, -tina- decido finalmente. Suspiro apenas me meto dentro de la tina donde el agua me cubre hasta el cuello.

Finalmente decido salir. Deidara ya no esta, pero sobre mi cama hay ropa que yo desconozco, me acerco y la extiendo, -¡sugoi! ¡Es un kimono! ¡Que lindo esta!- es de color negro con adornos y flores en azul, me gusta mucho.

Ya me lo he puesto, la tela es muy suave y me encanta el estilo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- es Deidara.

-Eh, si- me quedo parada viendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te lo has puesto, uhn?- dice sorprendido- ¿y que tal? ¿te gusta, hum?

-¡Por supuesto! Es genial- le digo muy contenta.

-Después del incidente de la playera pensé que les hacia falta un poco mas de ropa, así que al termino de la misión, Sasori no Danna y yo pasamos a comprarles algo, uhn.

-Arigato, Deidara-sama- ¡demonios! Siento que estoy tremendamente sonrojada.

-Quizás te verías mejor si recogieras tu cabello, uhn.

-Ñaaaaa, no creo y me da flojera- digo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

El rubio se acerca a mi,-siéntate- me ordena, pero yo solo levanto una ceja.-Siéntate, h'm- repite. Para no discutir obedezco y me siento en la orilla de mi cama, él se sube a esta y se coloca atrás de mi.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- hablo con cierta extrañeza.

-Si te da flojera peinarte, lo haré yo, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, uhn- siento demasiada tranquilidad en su voz. Ha comenzado a cepillarme el cabello, -tienes muchos nudos, uhn- supongo que con lo hermoso que tiene su cabello debe cuidarlo demasiado, y por lo tanto no se topara con tantos nudos.

-Lo se, mi cabello es como mis ideas, tremendamente enredadas- expreso con un poco de diversión.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu rol de hermana no reconocida de Itachi, hum?- cierto... se me olvido la frialdad, pero es que es Deidara, él me alborota el corazón.

-Que bromista eres- digo un poco enojada- si quieres puedo volver a mi frialdad- aunque me destroce las entrañas.

-No, me agradas mas así, no me gusta que la gente siempre este tan... apacible, me saca de quicio, uhn- otra de las razones por las que odia a Itachi, supongo.

-Ya veo. Empecé a actuar así porque pensé que mi carácter explosivo podría molestarles, y también porque a veces... no sé... cuando me expongo al Sol o cosas así no me siento de humor para nada y actúo así sin darme cuenta.

-Si tu carácter es explosivo no creo que me moleste, porque... ¡el arte es una explosión!

-Deidara-sama me estas jalando el cabello- ¿por qué debe emocionarse de mas cuando me sujeta el cabello? Esto duele. Amarte duele (es que estoy escuchando una canción que tiene un ritmo parecido al principio de la canción que lleva ese nombre y también dice eso "amarte duele", que casualidad ¿no?).

-Perdón, uhn-.

-Deidara-sama.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que no has ido a entrenar?

-Porque estoy herido ¿acaso no lo ves, uhn?-si lo había notado, tiene varios vendajes en los brazos, creo que uno en el torso o al menos eso me pareció lo que me dejo ver un doblez de su playera, y tiene muchos raspones.

-Si, solo quería tenerlo claro.

-Aunque la única razón por la que me tomo las heridas en serio es porque Kakuzu me dijo que debía reposarlas porque podían volver a abrirse, h'm- también me supuse que lo de quedarse no seria cosa suya por lo terco que es.

-Entonces haces bien en hacerle caso- esto me causara problemas de taquicardia (incremento de ritmo cardiaco).

-¡Kuso! ¡Tu cabello es un nudo!- creo que ya se fastidio de desenredar.

-Por eso te dije que me daba flojera- sonó como un "te lo dije" y si hubiera mencionado antes que por eso me daba flojera se lo habría dicho.-¿Me pasas la cosa rectangular que esta a lado de ti?- quiero poner un poco de música porque se que esto va a tardar.

-Claro, uhn- la tomo entre mis manos, la enciendo y pongo play a mi lista de reproducción que esta en modo aleatorio, a ver que canción cae.

Toxic- local h. Hay razones muy fuertes para no escuchar esa canción cuando estoy con alguien mas.

Razón numero 1. Me pongo mal por que la voz del tipo me parece muy sexy.

Razón numero 2. Baje esa canción por que la escuche en un video de anime, con chicos sexys.

Razón numero 3. El video era yaoi. Afortunadamente no era TobiDei porque eso ya hubiera sido el colmo.

Bueno no creo ponerme tan mal, solo debo relajarme... comienzo a temblar, siento que tengo calor a pesar de que también siento escalofríos y eso es porque...

Razón numero 4. Cuando estas escuchando una canción de un video yaoi y tienes un Deidara atrás de ti, aun si el video no contenía TobiDei, lo mas seguro es que te lo empieces a imaginar.

-Creo que cambiare de canción- digo mientras aprieto el botón de siguiente.

Amor mío – Frecuencia 04

Me gusta tanto que me voy a poner a cantar, de veras que amo esa letra.

-Es inútil, ya lo se

no soy solo lo que ves,

no me atrevo a decir nada,

me confunde tu mirada.

Soy así y así muero

si no grito que te quiero,

cuantos cielos te daría,

se que es una fantasía.

Amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras descubrir

que te llevo aquí en mis sueños,

que mi mundo es para ti.

Amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente.

Quiero ser,

que algún día

si estas cerca todavía

me desnudo en sufrimiento

puedas ver lo que yo siento.

Soy así y así muero,

si no grito que te quiero

cuantos cielos te daría,

se que es una fantasía-

Ahora que lo pienso es como si le estuviera cantando a Deidara. ¿Será por eso que me gusta tanto esta canción?

-Amor mío si pudieras,

si pudieras descubrir que te llevo aquí,

en mi sueños

que mi mundo es para ti

Amor mío si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente,

amor mío...

Amor mío, si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente

para ti ...

Te abrí mi corazón...

tal vez esta canción...

Detengo el reproductor y cierro la computadora, suspiro y sonrió ampliamente, ¿eso ha sido una especie de confesión? No lo se pero me siento bien. Deidara empieza a alzar mi cabello para hacerme una coleta alta, ya lo tiene todo recogido, solo falta que lo atrape con la liga.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al darme cuenta de que se ha quedado mucho tiempo sin hacer o decir nada.

-Creo que te ves mejor con el cabello suelto, uhn- eso no me sonó muy convincente. Se baja de la cama y se dirige a la suya, parece que una duda le ha invadido pues tiene cara de extrañeza y esta pensativo. -¿Te has tatuado alguna vez, h'm?- no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por nada.

Voy a preguntarle algo, pero escucho que suena la puerta avisando que los demás ya han regresado.

-Voy abajo- se marcha y me deja con la palabra en la boca.

¿Pero que ha sido eso? ¿de donde le salió la idea del tatuaje? En fin esto da igual.

Abro mi computadora y me pongo a escribir, hace ya unos días, por alguna razón que desconozco, descubrí que funciona el Internet y también que el tiempo aquí transcurre mas rápido. Después de toparme con ese hallazgo, a menudo me pregunto si mis amigas ya sabrán lo que paso, si estarán tristes por mi, mas que nada me acuerdo de Nichole, de verdad que siempre quise su mucho a esa niña loca, fan de Paramore, que toca la guitarra y canta muy bien. Tengo confianza en que notara la pista que le deje en aquel poema, me hubiera gustado decirle que volvería y que iríamos juntas a la preparatoria pero... no se si pueda volver, y no porque no quiera sino porque no puedo. Así es, quisiera volver a mi mundo a pesar de que esto es mi mas imposible sueño hecho realidad. Me siento muy sola en este mundo, no puedo confiar en nadie, solo en Catherine pero se la pasa todo el tiempo con Tobi, que sospecho que se están yendo mas allá de la amistad; sin importar cuanto intente animarme mi estado de animo es tristeza permanente, cada vez me da mas miedo dormir porque ella siempre esta persiguiéndome o en el mejor de los casos me veo a mi misma a los diez años, con las manos y mis ropas ensangrentadas, caminando por un bosque donde me topo con un par de sombras y la mas pequeña me extiende la mano.

-------------------------

Ya me he levantado, estoy sentada en el marco de la ventana con la mirada hacia el exterior. Me siento como si fuera Bella. Voy a citarla.

_Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura._

_Primera, Edward es un vampiro._

_Segunda, una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre._

_Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él._

En cuanto a Deidara se refiere, yo cumplo con la tercera. Y aun si lo intentara se que no tengo oportunidad alguna con Deidara, simplemente me niego a decirle lo que siento para que me rechace y me trate con indiferencia, porque yo se que... mi amor no merece estar vivo, después de todo las cosas se parecen a su dueño...

Yo no creo que aquí allá mucho romance entre Judith y Deidara pero véanlo como lo quieran ver. Gomene Sasumi-chan fue lo mejor que pude hacer, es que ni siquiera en la historia original (en ocasiones se menciona que Judith la esta escribiendo) están emparejados, solo hasta la secuela pero pues este fic no tiene secuela porque creo que habría mucho Ooc, ya que de cierta forma se parecería a la original y en la original son mis propios personajes y hago lo que se me antoje pero aquí trato de mantenerlos como son (cosa que llego a olvidar). Una vez pensé que después de terminarlo le pondría la secuela pero... no se, no creo, todo depende. Y voy a terminar dando gracias a quienes me han seguido y me escriben reviews , muchas gracias en especial a :

Sasumi-chan

Akasuna no iwa

Xmicheliitaxx

Magui-chan (sigue escribiendo, please)

Kalhisto_azula

Yeguilexy

Y si no los he nombrado no se enojen es que tengo un poco de prisa.


	11. Delirios

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

_Delirios... un mal y buen sabor de boca de antes de volver a nacer..._

Entre todas las cosas que pudieron pasarme en la vida, la mejor fue esta, perderme junto con Judith. Ahora mismo me siento muy feliz, a pesar de lo mucho que extraño a mis amigas.

En este sitio, aunque suene extraño, se siente como un hogar. Tobi siempre me trata muy bien, no convivo mucho con los otros miembros de Akatsuki pero igual me agradan, salvo Ju-chan; el único punto que no acaba de encajar en un mundo de alegría porque siempre me entristece ver como se marchita, creo que lo demás esta bien.

Muchas veces, en la Tierra, estando en mi casa, me sentía sola.

Mis padres murieron cuando tenia la corta edad de 4 años. Ellos estaban en otra ciudad por su trabajo y yo estaba en casa, me habían dejado al cuidado de una amable y joven niñera, que yo le calculo tendría unos 21 años.

Había pasado ya mas o menos una semana desde que se habían ido. Recuerdo perfecta y tristemente aquella noche.

-Katy, querida hija ¿te has portado bien?- una suave y dulce voz femenina me hablaba a través del teléfono, esa era la cálida voz de mi madre.

-Si, mami ¿cuándo volverán papá y tu?

-Pronto hija, mañana en la mañana estaremos tomando el vuelo de regreso a casa, llegaremos a cenar contigo- eso me alegro mucho.

-¿De veras?- estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a mis padres.

-Si, cariño- me dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¡Papi!- sonreí al reconocer su voz, -¿me traerás dulces? ¿algún juguete?

-Ay Catherine, tu siempre con eso. Pero bueno ya veras cuando lleguemos- por el tono de su voz pude entender que eso era un si.

-¡Wiii!

-Nos vemos pronto. Pásame a Diana- lo ultimo que escuche de papá.

-¡Diana! Papá quiere hablar contigo- le llame a la niñera.

Al día siguiente, en las noticias matinales y en los periódicos salió la fatal noticia:

"Horrible tornado arrasa con todo, llevando con él cientos de vidas y heridos". La primera plana de los diversos periódicos locales y nacionales.

El día después de ver esa noticia, me obligaron a usar un vestido negro cuyo tacto me perforaba las entrañas, y pensar que una vez dije que era bonito... pero ahora que lo usaba para algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, parecía horrendo. Todas las personas que estaban cerca de mi, rodeando un par de cajas finas de madera, vestían igual, llevando negro. Vi a algunas personas llorar, otras desviaban la mirada cuando trataba de mirarlas. "Pobrecilla"; "y han sido los dos , quién sabe que ocurrirá con ella"; "debe tener algún pariente cercano"; "que lastima, eran tan gentiles... ahora solo queda su pobre hija", esos fueron algunos murmullos que escuche tras de mi cuando bajaban las cajas a un hoyo. No pregunte nada, no me confundí, estaba perfectamente conciente de que nunca volvería a ver a mamá y a papá.

Pase un tiempo en un orfanato, allí no jugaba con nadie. Unos meses después volví a casa, pero no sola. Al parecer mi padre tenia una prima, la tía Theresa. Viví un par de años con ella, luego quiso mudarse a otra ciudad muy alejada pero tranquila, Faith City. Yo quería quedarme en casa, aquel sitio que siempre fue mi hogar. Finalmente decidimos que ella se iría y yo me quedaría, me enviaría dinero suficiente para subsistir, y me visitaría una vez cada mes o cada dos meses según la situación.

Todo marcho bien, entre a la secundaria donde conocí a mis entrañables amigas; Alexandría, Kisa y Nichole.

Paso un tiempo y mi tía dejo de visitarme con la frecuencia acordada para luego dejar de hacerlo completamente, su novio acaparaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Conseguí un trabajo y me volví independiente de ella.

Salvo la creación del nuevo plantel y la separación escolar de nuestro grupo, todo siguió tranquilo. Al menos hasta que mi tía me llamo para pedirme que pasara unos días de vacaciones con ella, así fue como surgió todo esto, por una simple visita y un encuentro donde mi destino y el de Judith se cruzarían, por fin.

Cuando vi a Judith me pareció a verla visto antes y ahora ya lo se. El primer día de secundaria, durante el receso vi a una chica sentada en el pasto, en un rincón alejado, leyendo un libro acerca de hadas y vampiros, iba a acercarme a ella pero Nichole llego para hablarme. Los hilos del destino decidieron juntarse después.

Me pregunto todo lo que pasara en mi mundo mientras yo estoy aquí, las clases deben tener ya un mes y medio de iniciadas y...

-¡Katy-chan!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Tobi?

-¿Quieres ver la televisión? Ju-chan nos ha prestado una serie.

-¿Una serie? ¿y como se llama?- siempre y cuando no sea Naruto estará bien.

-Higurashi no naku koro ni.

-Nunca había escuchado de ella- por el nombre, seguro que es un anime.

-Ni yo, pero parece interesante, al menos eso dijo Judy.

-Pues vale, vamos a ver de que trata.

Bajo a la sala. Ahí están todos, incluyendo a Judith, que esta poniendo el disco en el DVD. La bandeja del aparato se cierra, Judith deja la caja de la serie en la mesita que hay en el centro y se va.

-¿Cómo? ¿no te quedas a verla con nosotros?- le pregunto tratando de que se quede con nosotros.

-Pues...

-Anda Ju-chan- insiste Tobi- ven a verla con nosotros.

-Igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer- aun si esta siendo fría, creo que el hecho de que aceptara es un progreso.

Nos sentamos en un sillón para tres personas. Tobi en una de las orillas, Judith en la otra y yo en medio.

--------------------------------------------

La serie de Judy me asusta un poco, creo que es... ¿sádica?, lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que los personajes están un poco mal de la cabeza. Eso en cuanto a la serie, pero lo que mas me ha llamado la atención desde que comenzamos a verla fue el comportamiento de mi amiga. Durante el opening ella estaba temblando, incluso me pareció que su respiración era entrecortada, incluso parecía que no le costaba hacerlo.

Ahora mismo vamos en el capitulo 4. Tal parece que alguien va a morir, aunque me parece muy pronto como para que suceda.

De repente siento como Judith abandona la sala, voy tras ella, la alcanzo a punto de subir las escaleras. -¡Hey! ¿por qué te vas cuando se pone tan interesante?- trato de disimular mi preocupación.

-Yo ya la vi, se lo que pasa, no necesito verlo otra vez- me da la espalda.

-Oh vamos, una serie se vuelve mejor cuando la vuelves a ver- le doy una palmada en la espalda.

Un ruido seco hace eco al ver lo que paso.-¿Se cayo algo?- pregunta Kakuzu.

-Pues... sí no estoy alucinando... diría que es Judith- la voz me tiembla.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntan o gritan todos al unísono, no se definir nada, estoy un poco en shock. Llegan a donde estamos nosotras.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Tobi sorprendido al ver a Judith en el suelo y a mi completamente congelada, viéndola sin entender nada.

-Tan solo... no se... le di una palmada y cayo al piso. Asi de simple.

-Catherine ¿sabes concentrar chakra?- pregunta Hidan confundido.

-No se de que me hablas- trato de disimular, se lo del chakra pero se con mucha mas certeza que eso no ha sido cosa mía.

Judith comienza a levantarse, pero sus brazos comienzan a temblar y cae de nuevo.

-Ju-chan... ¿estas bien?- Tobi esta preocupado, creo que todos o bueno... de menos están confundidos. Tobi la ayuda a levantarse, creo que no puede mantenerse en pie por si misma.

-Estoy bien, no tienen porque hacer tanto escándalo- dice soltándose de Tobi, pero es evidente que carece de fuerza alguna, se apoya en la pared.

-Pues perdona pero es que según yo no es muy normal que las personas se caigan solo porque si- dice Kisame- además, ni que le preocuparas realmente a alguien- a mi si me preocupa.

Judith comienza a subir la escalera apoyándose de la pared, y poco a poco todos se marchan dispuestos a terminar de ver la serie. –Judy ¿quieres que te ayude?- solo quedamos Tobi, Deidara y yo, pero Dei esta a punto de irse.

-No tengo nada, estoy mareada y tengo ganas de vomitar, eso es todo, se me pasara rápido.

-Mareos, vomito, irritabilidad... esos son síntomas de... ¡Deidara! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡¿Qué le has estado haciendo a Judith?!- el susodicho se sobresalta y gira rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero de que demonios hablas ,uhn?!- le he hecho enfadar. Yo se que seguramente los síntomas de Judith son por otra cosa, pero quisiera emparejarlos.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de ella?! ¡Tan pura e inocente!

-Deidara-senpai ¿de verdad le hizo eso a Ju-chan?

-¡Déjense de estupideces ¿quieren?! ¡Él no se aprovecho de mi! Y de haberlo hecho lo hubiera vuelto eunuco. Además, yo de pura e inocente no tengo nada, es mas, podría decir que seguramente tengo la mente mas sucia que todos los Akatsuki juntos- o sea que ¿es una verdadera pervertida? _Como si no hubiera visto sus imágenes de TobiDei y de otros chicos de anime._

-¿Entonces ya no eres virgen? ¿cómo fue? ¿era tu primer novio? ¿besaba bien?- tal vez me pase con todo eso, pero es que siento una raras ganas de molestar, es una forma de que salga de su faceta fría.

-¡Si soy virgen! ¡Y ni siquiera he besado ni tenido novio, solo tengo una mente sucia y retorcida, no he dicho nada mas! Y déjame decirte Catherine que lo que mas te conviene es irte de aquí antes de que me dominen las ganas de matar a alguien porque me las he estado aguantando desde hace tiempo. Créeme, tu muerte no seria nada bonita, seria muy...- ha comenzado a caerse.

Tobi la sujeta, pongo mi mano en su frente, -esta ardiendo en fiebre-.

La llevamos a la habitación para recostarla en su cama y ponerle un paño húmedo en la frente.

Deidara, quien cargo a Judith mientras Tobi iba por las medicinas y yo preparaba la desordenada cama para acomodarla allí, hablo- ¿tu sabes a cerca del tatuaje de Judith?- lamentablemente yo no entiendo de que habla.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-------------------------------------------

Miro a Judith desde una silla que puse frente a su cama, me inquietan las expresiones de su cara, pareciera que tiene un mal sueño y cada vez va peor, pues ha empezado a moverse. Tiembla, y en exceso.

Un sonoro grito retumba en los odios de los tres. Judith ha despertado. –Nigerarenai, nigerarenai, nigerarenai, nigerarenai, nigerarenai- solo pronuncia esa palabra mientras se hace bolita sobre la cama, pone las manos en su cabeza y se mece, -nigerarenai, nigerarenai, nigerarenai- no deja de repetir lo mismo.

-Judith, cálmate, todo esta bien- trato de acercarme a ella.

-¡No me toques!- me grita ella, a penas si he rozado su mano.

-Judy, solo cálmate, no tienes porque alterarte- trato de tomar su mano nuevamente.

-¡Aléjate! ¡aléjate! ¡no te me acerques! ¡no me toques!- me grita histérica al tiempo que patalea y manotea.

-Tobi, ayúdame- ojala Tobi me ayude a tranquilizarla.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡ie! ¡ie! ¡déjenme! ¡no me toquen!- no funciona, sigue sacudiéndose.

-¡Deidara, haz algo!

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!- tal vez el logre calmarla.

-No se, ¡lo que sea!

Deidara se acerca a la cama y Judith se detiene. Se lanza sobre Deidara y le abraza, aferrándose a él lo mas que puede, -no me dejes, Raziel, por favor no me dejes- llora mientras se aferra a él. _¡_Que_ delirios tan convenientes! ¡Y se quejaba de mi!_ Sin embargo lo que unico que hace el rubio es mirarnos esperando por un consejo.

-¿Qué hago, uhn?

-Dile que nunca la dejaras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡estas loca!

-Por favor, Deidara, puede que todo esto sea por que extraña a ese chico o por falta de amor- o tal vez solo esta enferma por simples virus pero apoyemos a sus delirios.

-¿Y crees que el alivio a través de las mentiras es bueno, h'm?- _¿por qué no apoyas? ¡Siquiera finge que te importa!_

-Por favor- suplico.

-Vamos, senpai, para que Ju-chan se sienta mejor- al menos Tobi me ayuda a convencerlo.

-Descuida, nunca dejaría que te alejaras de mi- al fin responde Deidara, y como extra responde a su abrazo.

-Ven, Tobi, hay que dejar que Judith repose- jalo al enmascarado hacia la puerta.

-Pero no le hemos dado las medicinas- le saco de la habitación y cierro la puerta.

-No te preocupes, Tobi, ya esta recibiendo la mejor medicina- río un poco con algo de picardía.

-------------------------------------------

Ya es de mañana. Iré a ver como esta Judith, me dirijo a su habitación, abro la puerta y la encuentro sentada en la ventana.-Ju-chan ¿te sientes mejor?- supongo que si, tiene buena pinta, aunque aun se ve un poco enferma.

-Creo- una corta, fría y seca respuesta.

-Te hubieras visto ayer, lanzándote a los brazos de Deidara, se veían taaaan lindos-.

-¿De qué hablas?- frialdad y mas frialdad, ¿o tal vez hay un poco de pesimismo ahí?

-Tu, Dei... JuDei- parece que sonríe.

Estalla en carcajadas. No le veo la gracia y esto me irrita.- ¿Pero de donde cojones te has sacado tal cosa?- sigue riéndose, -esto incluso mas estúpido de lo que me dijo una vez Nicté- ¿cómo puede seguir riéndose? ¿qué tiene de gracioso todo esto?- y eso es mucho decir.

-Vale, ya me canse. Te exijo que me expliques ¡de qué demonios te ríes!

Respira profundo y suelta el aire, solo así logra quitarse la risa. –Pues veras. Una vez mi amiga Nicté, alias Nicky, me dijo que en un libro leyó que si mirabas fijamente a una persona a los ojos esta persona se enamoraba de ti, y yo obviamente me morí de la risa en su cara, por creer tan monumental estupidez, creo que fui un poco cruel, pero igual y estaba ebria o drogada en esos momentos. Por cierto nunca me des un Hershey's bebible de esos que tienen caramelo, me pongo como borracha- _¡¿eso es posible?! ¿pero que clase de niña es esta?_- y de por si yo siempre parezco dopada... tal vez por eso la gente siempre me ve raro... bueno, el punto es que eso nunca podría ser ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no?

-Uno: porque no.

Dos: porque él es de Tobi.

Y tres: ¡Que flojera tener novio! El anime, la música, mis libros e historias ocupan mi todo mi tiempo, el cual no desperdiciare en un chico ¿entiendes? Tal vez con Deidara fuera diferente pero igual no quiero nada con nadie. Yo solo le pertenezco a las hojas y la tinta, y Deidara a sus explosiones ¡asi que entiéndelo de una vez! Porque encima de todo a él tampoco le importo.

Normal 0 21Normal 0 21

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Papyrus; panose-1:3 7 5 2 6 5 2 3 2 5; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1 -369098753 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1 -369098753 63 0 4129279 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt; font-family:Papyrus; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:Arial; text-shadow:auto;} , , {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Arial Unicode MS";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

-¡Ay por favor, Judith! ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Ayer empecé a sentirme mal, porque luego de pensar en lo mucho que quería a Deidara, me di cuenta de que nunca podría fijarse en mi y me di miles de razones para eso. Quise estar sola y me fui al techo, paso el tiempo, empezó a llover, no me quite de ahí, me quede dormida y al final, como has visto, me enferme. Ni Deidara, ni Tobi, ni nadie se dio cuenta. Kisame tiene razón, no le importo a nadie, ¡nunca lo he hecho!

-¡Deja de compadecerte de ti misma ¿quieres?! Tienes una familia, una madre que te cuide, no trates de ver tu vida de una manera miserable cuando no lo es. ¡Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y no me encerré en mi desdicha a llorar, avance y tu también puedes que no quieras o dudes en hacerlo es otra cosa! ¡¿o que te ha pasado algo peor que a mi?! ¡no lo creo!

-¿En serio? Solo te diré una cosa. Ese hecho me basta para odiarme y odiar a toda la puta humanidad.

Cuando tenía ocho años, Janette, aquella que todo el mundo cree que es mi madre, estaba molesta y yo me acerque a preguntarle que tenía. La única respuesta que recibí fue una patada que me tiro al suelo. Cuando ya estaba en el piso comenzó a patearme; me tomo de la ropa y me arrojo contra las paredes; me azoto miles de veces la cabeza contra la pared, me golpeo en el estomago, me araño, me arranco pedazos de piel y cabellos; y finalmente trato de ahorcarme. La mire a los ojos ¡iba a matarme! ¡ella quería matarme!

Termine en el hospital. El doctor que me atendió, un amigo suyo, no dijo absolutamente nada a la policía, argumento que solo había sido un ataque de nervios por parte de ella, que no había que exagerar las cosas, que ella solo necesitaba medicamentos para controlar el estrés de sus problemas.

Lo lamento pero no puedo imaginar algo peor que vivir con una persona que te tortura psicológicamente y que quisiera matarte.

-Lo siento...- nunca lo hubiera pensado- aunque creo que yo si puedo imaginar algo peor.

-¿Y que seria eso?- esta llorando, la entiendo. Algunas viejas heridas nunca sanan del todo.

-Morir.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- se seca las lagrimas, respira profundo, trata de calmarse.

-Si estuvieras muerta no hubieras conocido a Deidara, ni a Tobi, ni a mi- trato de animarla- y no te parece que yo soy una persona bastante genial- seguro que me dirá algo contradictorio pero también estoy segura que se animara.

-Kat, la vida es un juego sádico y masoquista.

Hay pensamientos que a veces me nublan la mente y no me dejan en paz, algunos de ellos son preguntas sin responder, como:

¿Por qué Hitsugaya, Orlando Bloom, Jhonny Depp y Ritsuka son tan sexys? ¿no es algo cruel que siendo tan sexys estén tan fuera de nuestro alcance?- wow, sus cambios de humor si que son sorprendentes.

-Y luego ¿por qué hay superhéroes que llevan la ropa interior de fuera? ¿es que no saben que se ven ridículos?; ¿por qué los juegos mas divertidos son aquellos que por la clasificación, como M+, no podemos jugar? Es mas ¿para que los clasifican si al vendértelo les vale un pepino?; ¿cómo hacen los de Mago de Oz para hacer canciones tan felices? ¿consumirán grandes cantidades de Hershey's del que tiene caramelo?

-Judith

-¿Qué?- suena a una niña inocente.

-¿Te han dicho que eres bipolar?

-Si, pero yo ya lo sabia. Así como sabia perfectamente que cuando veo a una persona con cara seria y sin voltear piensa que quiero matarla, que gran imaginación tienen ¿no crees?

-No, Judith, no creo tanto, pero deja de actuar tan tranquila cuando hablas de muerte que me das miedo.

-Como si no lo supiera ya- _¡y se esta riendo! ¡mami, tengo miedo!_

-Judith ¿estas segura de que eres humana?

-Pues muy bien, no lo se, solo recuerdo que los aliens me llevaron a la Tierra después de secuestrarme de mi dimensión original.

-No me digas ¡era esta!

-Sabes, Kat, creo que te hace falta descansar estas empezando a decir incoherencias- pero que poca abuela tiene esta. Se ríe, -ay ya relajate- respira.

-No tienes remedio- suspiro resignada.

-Bueno voy a ver videos en youtube asi que si me haces el favor de retirarte te lo agradeceré.

-Judith, ¿estas loca o que te pasa? no existe el internet aqui.

-No me preguntes: ¿cómo? ni ¿por qué? porque no lo se, pero si tenemos internet.

-¿Ah?

-Que tenemos internet-

-¿Hemos tenido internet todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada?!

-Lo siento, se me olvido- ¿me pregunto como soporta las ganas de matar a alguien? ahora mismo necesito esa paciencia y sabiduría.


	12. Blood

-¿Quién es Raziel, uhn?- interroga Deidara a Judith. Ella esta sentada en su cama, junto a mi, ambas estamos viendo Loveless, un anime yaoi . Cabe mencionar que lo ama tanto que entre susurros se la ha pasado diciendo "¡Por Dios!" "¡amo a Ritsuka!" "¿qué sexys!" "¡mi vida por ese niño!".

-Raziel no existe- es lo que se limita a decir sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Es un chico de una historia maravillosa que esta escribiendo- intervengo- según lo entiendo es el mas apuesto de todos, "perfecto" según la...- miro a Judith- protagonista.

Judith me mira con una mirada calmada pero con varias señas de molestia- ¿y cuando has visto mi historia?- creo que mi muerte se avecina, juguemos con ella un rato.

-No hace mucho. Me leí todos los capítulos y estoy esperando la continuación ¿cuándo escribirás el próximo de Sadistic Chronicles? Me muero por ver si Raziel le corresponde a Cyne, y también que significan esos extraños sueños que tiene- hablo con entusiasmo, pues su historia realmente me gusta.

-¿Escribes? ¿De que trata tu historia, hum?- Deiadara deja de trabajar un segundo en su escultura y mira expectante a Judith.

-A... pues...- quisiera reírme, la expresión de su cara es verdaderamente graciosa ahora que no sabe que hacer- e... ¡¿y por que tu tienes el dibujo de un triskel? ¿eh?!- señala hoja que sobresale de una libreta que Deidara tiene en la mesa que separa las camas.

-¿Ah? ¿entonces así se llama esto?- el rubio toma la hoja y observa detenidamente el dibujo.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto curiosa a Judith.

-Una vez vi que significaba...-cierra los ojos, me parece que intenta recordarlo-... equilibrio, el poder de los cuatro elementos, el pasado, presente y futuro, y... reencarnación, creo- esta dudosa- bueno, no todas las paginas de internet dicen lo mismo y esos son los que recuerdo.

-Así que eso es, uhn- el ojiazul regresa a moldear su escultura.

-¿No me piensas responder?- reclama mi amiga.

-¿Tu piensas responderme a mi, hum?- un argumento muy conveniente.

-¿Qué te decía KT?- comienza a fingir demencia- ¡Ah, si! Que teníamos que ver el siguiente capítulo.

-Ok- me apresuro a cargar el siguiente capitulo. Ya es de tarde y esta por ocultarse el Sol- ¡wow! ya son mas de las seis, que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando te la pasas de inútil viendo anime ¿no crees, Judith?- comento tranquilamente. Miro a mi compañera pero ella parece ida, solo mira hacia la ventana, donde se aprecia el cielo rojizo porque el astro rey se va a descansar.

-Demonios- dice en un susurro, mira el reloj de la pc unos segundos- debo irme- toma sus audífonos, el celular y se va. Mientras tanto yo estoy boquiabierta al ver como me deja botada con tanta facilidad.

¡La voy a seguir! Siempre sale de la guarida a estas horas me pregunto ¿que hará? La alcanzare sin decir nada y la espiare para ver que hace. Apago la computadora, la dejo en la cama y salgo de la habitación. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, voy hacia la puerta, puedo ver como Juju sale y cierra la puerta. Dejo pasar un minuto, en realidad no soy muy paciente. Salgo tras ella.

¡Carajo! Se la ha pasado corriendo y yo no tengo buena condición física, aunque igual hago unas paradas para que no me vea. Nos hemos adentrado en el bosque. Se detiene. Saca el celular y pone una canción.- Vampires will never hurt you, My Chemical Romance- después de decir eso suspira, cierra los ojos, abre un poco las piernas y los brazos, deja sentir el viento sobre su piel. Toda esta atmósfera con esa extraña canción me provoca calofríos ¿Esto es lo que hace todos los días cuando sale? Cada vez me parece mas extraña.

-¿Y si la oscuridad me arrancara las entrañas?

¡Que mas da!

¿Qué mas daría morir ahora mismo,

si muero en tus gélidos brazos?

Nada me importa ahora,

Nada me frustra ni me hiere,

Ni siquiera el cortante frío.

Equilibrio... ¡equilibrio!- esto se torna por encima de extraño ¿de qué habla?-

Un único momento de tranquilidad

Un fugaz momento de alivio,

Y mis heridas no duelen,

Y el viento me da libertad.

¡Devórame!

Consume hasta la última

Célula de mi menudo y débil cuerpo,

¡Pero lléname!

Llena el vacío que hay en mi pecho,

Y no permitas que nada me lastime.

Hija de la noche,

Una criatura cuya alma

Ha sido carcomida por la oscuridad,

Protegiendo al corazón que teme amar.

¡¿Y que mas da morir,

si muero en tus brazos?!

¡Abrázame!

Abrázame hasta que no quede

Nada de mi,

Que se borre completamente mi ser

Y no queden mas que

Las memorias rotas de mi corazón infeliz

¡Si, rómpelas!

Rompe esos horrorosos recuerdos

Que no me dejan dormir,

Que me atormentan entre sueños,

¡Hazlo que mejor te plazca!

Pero no dejes que me vuelva a herir...- baja los brazos y agacha la cabeza. Ya se ha oscurecido todo, la luz de la Luna se ve cubierta de nubes y aunque no sea tan tarde me cuesta algo de trabajo ver.

Cuidadosamente se recuesta en el suelo, parece que mira las estrellas. Estira los brazos en dirección al cielo, como si lo quisiera alcanzar, los baja. Me siento con sueño y los párpados me pesan.

Las nubes dejan en paz a la Luna y le permiten iluminarnos. Judith se levanta, parece que ya se nos vamos a ir ¡Por fin! No obstante se detiene, creo que ha escuchado algo, seguro que ya se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando. Oculto mi cuerpo tras el árbol que he estado usando para esconderme y solo dejo a la vista mi rostro para ver lo que pasa. Judith se gira hacia el otro lado, tal vez su sobresalto no lo cause yo, espera alguna otra señal pero no sucede nada, finalmente gira y retoma su camino. ¡Un momento! ¡veo una sombra! ¡hay alguien atrás de ella!

Esa persona se acerca mas y mas. Pisa una rama que desata un ruido seco, Judith voltea, da un torpe paso de retroceso. Tengo miedo. Ella esta paralizada y yo también. Se acerca a ella, inhala el aroma de su cuello y suspira, Judith solo tiembla pero al final atina a retroceder, -¡aléjate!- le ordena.

-Tan sensible como siempre- una voz de chica.

-¿Q... quien eres?-tartamudea, esta nerviosa, o mas bien asustada.

-¿No me recuerdas?

Judith da la vuelta y se hecha a correr, pero no da ni tres pasos cuando la otra ya le ha tomado del cabello, razón por la que se detiene y dirige sus manos hacia el mechón que le aprisionaron, su cara se tuerce en una mueca de dolor, -suéltame- dice molesta.

-Eres tan cruel, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes, Sadist-sama- habla con fingida tristeza ¿por qué le llama Sadist?- te mostrare algo que hará que te acuerdes- la avienta al suelo.

Judith trata de levantarse pero la chica misteriosa la patea, cae nuevamente, se levanta –no se de que me hablas, nunca te había visto-. La chica camina hacia ella, la toma del cuello de la playera y la avienta contra un árbol, apenas cae comienza a doblarse de dolor, aguantando los gritos. Para tener una fuerza así ella debe ser de este mundo, seguro esta confundiendo a Judith con alguien mas. A menos que ella sea algo que yo desconozco y realmente no sea de mi mundo.

La pisotea, le patea y le avienta contra el suelo y árboles. Todo esto me recuerda a lo que me contó hace dos semanas ¿tendrá que ver con esto? ¡Demonios! Quiero ir a ayudarla pero estoy totalmente paralizada y aun si tratara de hacer algo, ella seguramente me mataría. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo pensar? ¡No lo se! ¡Carajo, no lo se!

Parece que ya no puede más, no trata de levantarse ni opone resistencia ¿acaso se ha resignado a morir? Puedo notar mis mejillas húmedas, estoy llorando. Judith esta en el suelo, la extraña camina hacia ella lentamente, le toma del cuello con la mano derecha, la levanta un poco y ahora, con ambas manos, comienza a estrangularla. No puedo más.

-¡Detente! ¡déjala ya! ¡¿Con que derecho vienes a matarla, si no te ha hecho nada?!- mi voz esta quebrada, sin embargo la rabia puede mas que mi temor.

Gira lentamente su cabeza hacia mi, suelta a mi amiga; ella de desploma inconsciente, sangrante y muy malherida. -¡Hey, hey! Pero si es Catherine. Me alegra poder conocerte en persona- ¿de qué habla? ¿me conoce?- te he estado observando, pero no te creas tan importante es solo porque estuve vigilando a mi querida Judith- habla tranquila.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- esta situación me aterra.

Sonríe malévolamente. Su cabello ardiente, rojo como el fuego, se mueve con el viento; su mirada, un mirada sádica entintada deverde, y su cuerpo cubierto por una capa.-La conozco del tiempo de aquellas memorias que aun no puede descubrir. Por eso hago esto, porque intento que vuelva a lo que era, que deje de ser esta porquería débil.

-No dejare que la lastimes ¡tendrás que matarme primero!

-Si así lo quieres, esta bien- quizá exagere un poco. Extiende sus manos y pone una sobre otra-Invocación de arma: Chain- mientras habla separa sus manos y una luz aparece en el espacio que recorrieron. Es una espada. Corre hacia mi con gran velocidad. Tiene la espada del lado derecho, piensa cortarme la cabeza. Cierro los ojos, no puedo ver...

Una mirada fría, azul y escalofriante. Abrí los ojos, con esos zafiros me tope. Judith con los ojos azules. La mirada fría retocada levemente con crueldad y furia, una mirada asesina. Esa no es Judith. Esta a escasos centímetros de mi, parando la espada con su brazo levantado, apenas si le ha lastimado, y se que lo ha hecho por el hilillo de sangre que resbala por él. Ahora no se quien me asusta mas.

Toma la espada como si no tuviera filo, la jala y con ella a la pelirroja, le da un cabezazo, la otra suelta la espada y Judith la arroja al suelo. –Levántate, vamos a jugar. A ver que tan buena eres sin tu espada, enfrentándote a alguien de tu nivel- habla con voz segura.

-¿A ti qué demonios te paso?- se levanta sonriente, parece emocionada.

-Acércate, te lo mostrare- la esta incitando a pelear. La ojiverde no tarda en cumplir la petición preparando su puño. La chica ojiazul lo detiene con su mano- ¿y cómo te llamas?

-Puedes llamarme Blood- brinca hacia atrás- ¿y tu?

-Tengo muchos nombres, si quieres puedes ponerme otro más- corre hacia Blood y le lanza una patada al costado derecho, pero ella la detiene con sus manos, se ha quedado atrapada en esa posición.

-¿Qué tal, Ghost?- por medio de su pierna la arroja contra el suelo.

-Me parece bien- se levanta y vuelve a atacar.

No se muy bien que va a pasar: Algunos ataques si aciertan, otros no, la fuerza de ambas esta muy equilibrada. Tampoco se que ha pasado con Judith, ha cambiado muy bruscamente.

Las manos de ambas estan entrelazadas, empujando a la otra. Sus caras muestran enfado, no pueden derrotarla. La boca de Ghost se acomoda en forma de sonrisa, -buen intento- dice confiada. Sus manos ceden un poco para luego empujar con fuerza a Blood, esta retrocede y se las arregla para no caer. Ghost se apresura, le golpea en el estomago y en el mentón con mucha fuerza, la ojiverde cae inconsciente.

La morena se apoya en sus rodillas y toma tiempo para respirar. Se dirige hacia mi -Catherine tienes que irte, no tardara mucho en despertar y yo no podré con ella.

-Pero ¿qué hay de...

-No te preocupes, estará bien. Por favor, haz lo que te digo. Huye, ve a la guarida y no les digas nada de lo que viste, actúa como si nada. Si preguntan por Judith, tan solo diles que debe estar en el bosque, pero por favor, no menciones nada de esto ¿si?- su mirada, su voz... pareciera que solo cambio el color de sus ojos.

Corro con todo lo que mi cuerpo me permite. Pienso en su sincera mirada, sus palabras y su voz... -¡¿pero qué ha dicho?! ¿estará? ¿Judith?- me freno- ¿Por qué hablaba en tercera persona?- vuelvo a correr.

Llego a la guarida, subo corriendo a mi cuarto sin decir ni una palabra, me recuesto en mi cama y me echo a llorar. –No puedo creer en ella, no se quien, pero quiero poder porque.... si no lo hago, entonces... deberé creer que Judith esta muerta... no quiero creer eso- abrazo fuertemente la almohada, no puedo dejar de llorar, no estoy segura de si volveré a verla. Estoy asustada.


	13. MoondanceNemo

Discalimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_El fantasma de mi pasado, la carne de mi presente y un, lo mas seguro, inexistente futuro... _

Catherine ya se ha marchado lejos, ya no tengo que preocuparme tanto, ahora la única prioridad es mantener vivo este cuerpo en nombre de su dueña. He gastado demasiada energía al restaurar temporalmente este cuerpo y en parar el golpe que iba para Catherine. Espero que pueda aguantar lo suficiente como para vencerla. Esto me recuerda a la ultima vez que le enfrente.

Se levanta lentamente. –Ahora me las voy a cobrar maldita bastarda- sus ojos brillan intensamente, cual esmeraldas finas y puras.

-Entonces ven a por mi- respondo retadoramente.

Esquivo su golpe haciéndome a un lado.-¡Vaya! Pensé que serías mas lista, pero ahora veo cuan estúpida eres- en estos momentos pienso lo mismo. Lo tenía planeado. Me hizo moverme para abrirse paso a su espada, ya la tiene en las manos. Si no soy rápida se bañara en mi sangre. Esa es su fascinación, la sangre, por eso Sethos le puso ese nombre de asesina, Blood.

Ahora que me doy cuenta el celular de Judith, sigue en el suelo, reproduciendo sus canciones. Las reconozco. Ahora mismo esta en "La leyenda del hada y el mago" de Rata blanca.

Se lanza sobre mi con un ataque en forma horizontal. Apenas si lo he esquivado. Uno en diagonal, otro en vertical. Doy un salto atrás, ella brinca con la espada para atacar, me hago a un lado. Sí sigo así la matara. Me alejo de ella,-invocación de ar...

-Es inútil dudo que conozcas su nuevo nombre- ¿de qué habla?- ibas a decir "Sadist" ¿no? No te esfuerces su nombre ya debe haber cambiado. El mío era Blood; ahora es Chain, significa cadena.

La canción ha cambiado, ahora es "La danza del fuego" de Mago de Oz.

¡Shit! Ella tiene razón, iba a decir Sadist, si su nombre ya no es ese ¿entonces cuál es? Sigo corriendo y esquivando sus golpes, no me queda otra cosa por hacer. Tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar en el nombre ¿Cuál puede ser? –Vamos, Sadist, ¡piensa en algo!- me presiono a mi misma. No somos diferentes; la forma de pensar, hablar e incluso de moverse es exactamente la misma, no me diferencio de Judith en ninguna forma... solo en mis malditos ojos. Suspiro. Descifrar su nombre no debe costarme trabajo, o siquiera debo poder descubrirlo. Recuerda algo, debo tener alguna pista en mis recuerdos.

Sigo evitando sus ataques al tiempo que trato de recordar las palabras de Sethos y Saber. Esos hermanos que me salvaron... o puede que me hundieran mas...

Esas imágenes permanecen borrosas, pero las palabras siguen retumbando en mi cabeza como esa vez que las escuche. –Hey, hermano ¿Qué haremos con ella?-creo que fue Saber quien dijo eso.

-No se. Fuiste tu quien dijo que la querías, ¿Por qué quisiste dejarla con vida? Pudimos bebérnosla y ya- esa voz era más fuerte, era de Sethos... tenía como 6 años mas que yo.

Dentro de la realidad puedo escuchar otra canción, "La rosa de los vientos (versión metal)" una más de Mago de Oz. Ha comenzado a llover, no lo había notado.

-Ella me gusta, además podemos alimentarnos de ella cuando no podamos ir de caza, o incluso podemos hacer que ella cace para nosotros- Saber... creo que él era 2 años mas joven que su hermano... En mis recuerdos solo oigo voces... todo lo demás esta oscuro.

-¿Entonces sugieres que le enseñe a usar la espada?

-¡Y la magia! Hay que enseñarle a usar magia, así nos será mas útil. Que use una espada de energía, como nosotros- estaba emocionado me parece.

-Habrá que darle un nombre de asesina- me sentía débil... ¡ahora lo recuerdo! Por eso no podía ver. Estaba casi inconsciente después de que me mordieron, ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba vagamente sus palabras. –Debe ser algo que la identifique, que sea parte de ella-.

-Creo que ya lo se.

-¿Has pensado en algo?

-Recuérdalo, el incidente por el que escapo, la forma en la que lo hizo.

-Dilo de una vez.

-Sadist ¡Si! ¡eso es! Ella será mi Sadist, mi querida Sadist- sentía como mi cuerpo era estrechado. Era tan bonito... se sentía tan bien, era cálido, tierno y dulce. La primera vez que me sentí querida.-La sádica doncella que ríe con la sangre y el dolor ajeno, disfrutándolo como el mas bello espectáculo- y Saber tenía razón. El elemento sádico era parte de mi, la parte mas presente. Las primeras cosas que descubrí por mi misma. Ahora debe ser algo que se ha descubierto y que esta presente en Judith.

-... ¿Por qué mi **corazón** es **de cristal**?...- esas palabras. Sonando como un susurro que porta el viento, llegan a mi mente. Judith solía repetirlas constantemente diciendo que por eso era tan sensible, que sus sentimientos eran tan frágiles como un cristal, que tenía **un corazón de cristal**.

He vuelto a concentrarme en la batalla, me alejo de Blood. Me paro con las piernas un poco abiertas para ponerme firme, estiro mis brazos; mis manos en medio, la derecha sobre la izquierda. Espero que esto funcione. –Invocación de arma: Crystal- voy separando mis manos y bajo ellas, como una figura de luz, va apareciendo una katana. ¡Ha funcionado!

Tomo la espada con ambas manos y me precipito hacia mi rival. Detiene el golpe, empujamos con las espadas, damos un salto atrás. Ella me lanza un golpe diagonal, lo detengo; yo lanzo uno vertical y ella lo detiene con la espada en forma horizontal. Estoy frustrada, no puedo pelear como antes, no puedo recordar aquel sentimiento por el que obtuve mi nombre de asesina. Alcanzo a escuchar una canción, el sonido de un piano, es tranquilo, pero suena como si estuviera previniendo el desastre, avisando que ya viene el Apocalipsis ¿Qué canción es? Era una de las favoritas de Judith, con ella se ponía muy loca, extrañamente rara. Se reía de una forma retorcida y enferma. ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! ¡Debo concentrarme en la maldita batalla!

Estoy sonriendo ¡estoy sonriendo! La adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Ahora que lo pienso, la emoción que siento al estar peleando de esta forma; debatiéndome contra la muerte y riéndome de ella, retándola. Eso me hace sentir bien ¡se siente genial! Hacia tanto que no experimentaba el dulce cóctel de emociones entremezcladas sazonado al sabor de la sangre; la ira, el sadismo, el miedo, la frustración y mil y un sentimientos mas, luchando por dominarme, pero sin duda alguna no hay otro que pueda mas en mi que el sadismo. Aquel sentimiento que descubrí, o mas bien, que surgió dentro de mi aquella noche, la última vez que vi a Kassandra. Cuando me tope con Sethos y Saber, quienes lo acrecentaron mas. Estoy emocionada. Puedo recordar ahora el nombre de la canción, "Moondance" de Nightwish. Una verdadera obra de arte.

Comienzo a atacarle de forma continua, lo único que puede hacer ella es defenderse, no tiene tiempo para nada mas. Se hace a un lado para prepararme un ataque, comienza a frustrarse por mi persistencia, no obstante, ella también esta emocionada. –Apuesto a que te encanta- me dice mientras aplica fuerza a su arma intentando romper mi defensa.

-Como no tienes idea- le respondo mientras bloqueo otro de sus ataques, al parecer a ella también le gusta la continuidad.

Seguimos peleando. Retrocediendo para tomarnos fuerza y velocidad, luego atacar a la otra y vernos atrapadas en una lucha por romper defensas o dar otro ataque. Por fin comenzamos a tener heridas, estamos siendo conquistadas por nuestro lado asesino y cruel.

Blood y yo estamos con las espadas de forma diagonal, dos ataques que han chocado. Finalmente la canción termina. Me río irónicamente. –Pésima habilidad de lucha- le digo burlona.

-¿Pero de qué hablas, perra? Estamos al mismo nivel- me dice con tono orgulloso.

Cierro los ojos-h'm, eso me pasa por ser tan blanda- los abro de golpe e incremento mi fuerza, obligándola a retroceder y cortándole el hombro derecho. Con su mano izquierda se toca el hombro herido, ahora si la he hecho enfadar.-Prepárate para morir porque aquí acaba todo- tomo la espada firmemente con ambas manos y sonrío malévola. Quito la derecha de la empuñadura y bajo la otra, aun sosteniendo el arma. Ha sido como un extraño golpe de aire en la cabeza, me siento mareada. Coloco mi mano derecha, con los dedos separados, en mi cara, tratando de asimilar ese golpe. Empiezo a ver borroso, todo se me esta nublando. Me he quedado sin energía.

Veo a Blood sonreír y al cuerpo de Judith caer, mientras la espada se vuelve pequeñas luces que van ascendiendo al cielo y en el camino se desvanecen. He vuelto a lo que era. La canción en reproducción... es como si me quedara a la medida. Es "Nemo" de Nightwish.

_Éste soy yo para siempre_

_Uno de los perdidos_

_Aquel sin un nombre_

_Sin un corazón honesto como brújula_

_Éste soy yo para siempre_

_Aquel sin un nombre_

_Estas líneas son el ultimo esfuerzo_

_Para encontrar la cuerda de salvamento perdida_

Sin un nombre, perdida, como un fantasma. Si, no soy mas que eso, un fantasma, un fantasma sin corazón, que habita en un corazón que siendo ajeno, es propio. La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre ellas, no creo que pueda decir que cae sobre mi, me traspasa.

_Oh, cómo deseo_

_Que la lluvia se calme_

_Todo lo que deseo es soñar otra vez_

_Mi amado corazón_

_Perdido en la oscuridad_

_Por esperanza di todo de mi_

Blood comienza a acercarse a ese cuerpo, ahora sin mi energía que lo mantenía en condiciones suficientes como para pelear, se desploma en medio del dolor de los huesos que vuelven a estar rotos y las heridas que de nuevo sangran. –Transformación de arma: Martillo- transformándose en luces, la espada toma la forma de un martillo, esa arma grande y pesada. Levanta el martillo para dejarlo caer con todo su peso sobre Judith, quien, desafortunadamente esta conciente.

_Mi flor, marchitada en medio_

_Las páginas 2 y 3_

_De una vez y para siempre floreceré_

_y me iré con mis pecados_

Cierro mis ojos, esos fantasmales orbes de color azul que tanto odio. No quiero ver esto. No funciona, escucho los desgarradores gritos de la inocente chica.

_Camina el oscuro sendero_

_Sueña con ángeles_

_Llama al pasado por ayuda_

_Tócame con tu amor_

_Y revélame mi verdadero nombre_

_Oh, cómo deseo_

_Que la lluvia se calme_

_Todo lo que deseo es soñar otra vez_

_Mi amado corazón_

_Perdido en la oscuridad_

_Por esperanza di todo de mi_

_Oh, cómo deseo_

_Que la lluvia se calme_

_Oh, cómo deseo soñar otra vez_

_De una vez por todas_

_Y por una vez_

_Nemo será mi nombre por siempre_

Judith, mi nombre, ese es ahora mi nombre porque he olvidado el que tenía, quiero olvidar el que tenía, solo me trae horribles recuerdos, memorias rotas de un corazón de cristal que fue manchado con la tristeza y la sangre; el camino hecho de sangre que te ensuciaba los pies, desde el que miraba el camino de puros y relucientes zafiros por el que no camine nunca pues no quería ensuciarlo, mancharlo con mis sucios pies cubiertos de sangre. Tan solo hacía eso, mirar. Y en los últimos días de mi vida lo toque, lo admire dentro de él. ¡Oh, Raziel! ¡Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí! ¡Te extraño! ¡te extraño! Y aun sin ti no soy Sadist, pero tampoco Saffir. No soy mas que una niña sola lloriqueando en la oscuridad.

_Nemo navega a casa_

_Nemo se esta yendo_

_Oh, cómo deseo_

_Que la lluvia se calme_

_Todo lo que deseo es soñar otra vez_

_Mi amado corazón_

_Perdido en la oscuridad_

_Por esperanza di todo de mi_

No puedo ser Saffir, porque ahora soy Judith, mi nuevo yo, mi renacer, el comienzo desde cero que rogué tener para redimir mis pecados. La vida de Judith es la redención, mi vida fue el pecado y mi muerte... el arrepentimiento. Y siendo ella, Judith, aun soy Saffir. Con un cuerpo propio que también es ajeno.

_Oh, cómo deseo_

_Que la lluvia se calme_

_Oh, cómo deseo soñar otra vez_

_De una vez por todas_

_Y por una vez_

_Nemo será mi nombre por siempre_

_Mi nombre por siempre_

Al fin abro los ojos, veo el cuerpo de Judith colgando; con las manos amarradas por una cuerda, que luego se amarra a la rama del árbol, balanceándose ligeramente, esta inconsciente. Una shuriken corta la cuerda, el cuerpo cae al piso, alguien avanza entre las sombras, es Itachi.

Catherine debió suplicarle que buscara a Judith, espero que no haya dicho nada mas. En parte se lo agradezco, pudieron haber venido a buscarla hasta mañana en la tarde de no ser por Catherine.

Itachi toma el cuerpo y se lo lleva en el hombro como si no fuera mas importante que un costal. Inexpresivo, sin preocupación ni lastima, así es él. Tampoco me extrañaría que al resto les diera igual el estado de Judith, tan solo se preguntaran como llego a eso.

Pobre Judith, siempre sufriendo, siempre llorando, pagando por mis pecados, y sin haberlos cometido, también son sus pecados

-------------------------------

Pues les diré... espero que sean amables y me dejen comentarios porque siento que no me comentan mucho y yo como escritora novata ¡necesito opiniones! Si les gusta comenten no sean malos. Acepto criticas y hasta mentadas de madre, no demasiados groseros por favor.

Seguro que se preguntaran "¿Quién o que es Saffir? ¿Qué pasa con esa vieja, tiene que ver con la bipolaridad de Judith? Pues no, no tiene que ver con su bipolaridad, Judith esta loca por si sola, no necesita ayuda para estarlo. Si han puesto atención al inicio del capi anterior ya sospecharan algo acerca de lo que es Saffir, yo explicare mas en los próximos dos capítulos ¡ya voy por la mitad! Aunque depende como surjan cosas, igual y se hace mas largo, espero que no porque tengo que escribir la historia original, mas a parte otras dos que me han surgido.

Agradezco que sigan la historia que comenten y demás, lamento no poder agregar sus sugerencias porque no van con la historia... aunque sería divertido meter todas esas locas ideas, yo lo entiendo e incluso he pensado en hacer un fic de un fanfic. Es una locura, lo se y si no fuera porque creo que no le agradaría los autores lo haría. Si alguien quiere divertirse haciendo algo así y luego mandármelo lo permito... se vale matar a Judith (yo también lo he pensado jajajaja)

Por ultimo una pregunta **¿Qué opinan del yuri? **Se que la pregunta es rara pero ustedes solo respondan, y no se preocupen no voy a emparejar a Catherine y a Judith, solo opinen

**Próximo capitulo para el 23 o 26 de Marzo (depende de los reviews)**


	14. Faticidad, esperanza y duda

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

_Estas lagrimas, esta preocupación, esta tristeza ¿a quien va dirigida? ¿de quien es ese cuerpo?..._

Para cuando llegue a la guarida faltaba media hora para la cena. Ese tiempo se me hizo demasiado largo, toda una eternidad. Judith no llegaba y yo no tenía la certeza de si llegaría con vida o no. Estaba encerrada en el cuarto tratando de evadir esas pensamientos e imágenes fatídicas donde Judith estaba muerta o despedazada. Trataba de respirar profundamente para clamarme, pero no funcionaba.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban en la mesa en su respectivo lugar; incluso Sasori, aun cuando nunca come nada y solo va cuando se aburre de estar en su taller, estaba ahí. El pescado era el menú de aquel día. –¿No vas a comer, Katy-chan?- la voz de Tobi me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Judith no ha regresado- comente mientras picaba el pescado con los palillos.

-Esa niña molesta siempre se sale sin decir nada. No debe tardar en venir- hablo Kakuzu sin mucha importancia.

-Pero ya se tardo. ¿y si le paso algo?- dije con tristeza y preocupación.

-Da igual, si muere es un problema menos- comento Sasori fríamente.

-Itachi.

-¿Qué?- me respondió con una pregunta, tan frío como siempre.

-¿Podrías buscar a Judith?- le suplique al Uchiha.

Al principio imaginé que no lo haría. –Por favor, Itachi-san- imploró el enmascarado.

-Esta bien- respondió secamente.

Una vez que termino de comer se marcho para buscar a Ju-chan. No pensé que Tobi lo convencería ¿Cómo le habrá hecho? Apenas se lo pidió y él acepto. Tal vez para que no lo molestáramos más.

El tiempo transcurrió mas tranquilamente, al enviarlo a él me sentí mas relajada, después de todo en caso de toparse con Blood solo necesitaría usar su sharingan y todo habría acabado. O podría ser que incluso Judith no estuviera mas que agotada en el bosque y necesitara que la trajeran, puesto que las habilidades de Ghost me parecieron increíbles, aunque obviamente no tendría oportunidad contra un ninja.

Espere en la sala a que el Uchiha regresara. Pasado el tiempo escuche pasos que se acercaban, de inmediato supuse que era él. Todo mi rostro se congelo en una expresión de horror y en mi mente hizo eco el ruido de algo que cayo al piso. Sin ninguna delicadeza Itachi había dejado caer de su hombro el cuerpo inerte de Judith que, después de caer, no hizo ni un solo movimiento, tampoco se quejo, no parecía otra cosa sino que una muñeca de trapo, y todos allí no le daban mayor importancia que a la de una muñeca de trapo... ¡Pero por Dios! ¡Judith no era eso! ¡no era estúpida muñeca de trapo! ¡Podía sentir, podía gritar, sonreír! y ahora mas que nunca... sufrir.

Pronto corrí hacia ella, la tome de los hombros y la sacudí mientras le gritaba- ¡Judith! ¡Judith! ¡Por favor reacciona! ¡Despierta!- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, la voz se me quebró- por favor... hazme saber que estas viva- la solté y me cubrí el rostro con las manos para seguir llorando.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- la voz de Pein entrando en la sala. Sus pasos se detuvieron y no menciono nada por un momento, supongo que estaba examinando la escena, no quise voltear, solo seguí llorando. -¿Sigue viva?- esa fue su corta interrogante.

-Por un tiempo. No durará mucho si no se le cura pronto- respondió el usuario del sharingan.

–Konan, Kakuzu, llévenla a una de las habitaciones medicas del segundo piso y hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Itachi tu vienes conmigo, debemos hablar- se marcho y el antes mencionado le siguió. Kakuzu y Konan se acercaron a tomar el cuerpo de Judith, me levante y aleje un poco para dejarles el camino libre mientras miraba con la vista empañada algunos de los daños en la menuda constitución de esa chica que ya no sabía muy bien quien era. La cabeza aun sangrando; en la zona del codo, el hueso del ante brazo salido, algunos de sus dedos fuera de lugar y unos hilillos de sangre que se derramaban de su boca.

Cerré los ojos un momento. Pase mi mano derecha sobre mi cara, dirigiéndola hacia arriba, -¿Cómo paso esto, Dios mío?- hable en voz alta. Las lagrimas seguían escurriendo suavemente sobre mis mejillas para luego caer al suelo.

-Tranquila, Catherine-chan, estoy seguro de que Judith estará bien- Tobi colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me hablo con un tono tranquilizador.

-No se que pensar, Tobi, no se que pensar- Aun cuando ese cuerpo se curará aun existía en mi la duda de si quien volvería sería Judith o Ghost. Incluso podía ser que Judith no existiera, o que hubiera muerto desde antes, en el momento en que la otra chica apareció, Ghost.

Al día siguiente me acerque a Konan y le pregunte por el estado de Judith. –Sus heridas tardaran en curarse un par de semanas tal vez dos o tres, levantarse de la cama y seguir podrá hacerlo como en una semana. Puedes preguntarle como se siente, no creo que tarde en despertar- me respondió con una cierta amabilidad.

La mayor parte de ese día me la pase sentada junto a la cama, esperando a que despertara. Tobi me acompaño en algunos momentos, jugamos ajedrez y cartas, por supuesto le gane, eso me animo un poco; en otros ratos creo que estuvo molestando a Deidara. Yo solo podía esperar a hablar con ella. Pero lo que dijo Konan no sucedió, no despertó. Y no solo fue ese día, paso toda la semana y ella seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Le pedí a algunos de los Akatsuki que fueran a verla y hablarle, pensaron que era una estupidez pero con tanta insistencia los convencí.

-Ojala que despiertes pronto, ya busque por todos lados esa serie sádica que nos pusiste el otro día y la baka de Catherine no me la quiere dar porque dice que no nos la has prestado- ese fue el amable comentario de Hidan. En cuanto termino lo eche por llamarme baka.

-Espero que no despiertes porque estoy esperando el permiso para comerte- le dijo Zetsu aun cuando a él no le pedí visitarla, sabía que diría algo como eso.

-Debes de levantarte pronto, nadie limpia la casa y nos tenemos que turnar para lavar los platos- al menos Kisame fue un poco mas amable... supongo.

-Nadie raciona el cereal del desayuno, comen de mas y hemos comprado mas cajas, es una perdida de dinero, ahora me doy cuenta que no solo nos hacías gastar mas, sino que nos ahorrabas algo también- algo muy digno de Kakuzu.

-Los chicos se aburren sin tus historias ni tus series- creo que Konan fue la mas amable. Ahora que lo pienso, Ju-chan solía contarnos a Tobi y a mi, algunas veces a los otros también, historia de miedo. Tobi y yo nos asustábamos, otros no le daban mucha importancia y Hidan se preguntaba si realmente los objetos que usaban los villanos podían ser algo tan practico, como las sierras, hachas y espejos.

Sasori no quiso ir, a Pein no le diría ni loca y Tobi iba todos los días a decir cosas como "Ju-chan, te extraño" "Tobi es un buen chico, por favor vuelve" "¿estas enojada con Tobi y por eso no despiertas?" "no te voy a hablar sino te levantas" "Judy-chan, tienes que despertar hace mucho que no jugamos" "¿Ju-chan, estas ahí?. Por último estaba el rubio.

-Deidara- entre al cuarto y le llame.

-¿Qué?- me respondió sin dejar de hacer una figura de arcilla.

-¿No vas a hablarle a Judith?- me ponía triste que siempre lo postergara. La persona que ella mas quería no se daba tiempo para decirle nada cuando mas necesitaba escuchar su voz.

-Lo haré después, uhn- otro inútil intento. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar su arcilla un momento y visitarla? Al final el es un artista, ama demasiado a su arte.

Me dirigía de nuevo a la habitación de Judith, que ahora era una de las medicas, cuando Tobi me llamo. –Katy-chan, ¿quieres jugar con Tobi un momento?- supe que quería alejarme un rato de esa frustración. Habían pasado 3 semanas y Judith seguía sin despertar.

Me dio algunas cosas y me mando a esconderlas a un área limitada del bosque, cuando volví me dio una lista y un mapa de otra área y me dijo que el había ido a esconder otras cosas, las cuales estaban en la lista. El número de objetos era el mismo. Tuvimos que buscar las cosas de la lista en cierto tiempo, quien encontrara más ganaría. A la hora señalada llegue con mas de la mitad de los objetos de la lista, segura de que ganaría pues había escondido las cosas muy bien. Pero para mi sorpresa el enmascarado lo encontró todo, perdí y me enfade, -¡no es justo! ¡tu eres un ninja!- trate de justificar mi perdida. No tarde mucho tiempo en reír.

Al volver le conté el juego a Juju y le dije que también debía jugarlo. Me reí bastante después de eso. Tobi logro animarme mucho, me alejo de la tristeza durante un momento y gracias a ello me puse mas optimista y enérgica. Volví a tener esperanza.

Hasta ahora me sigo manteniendo alegre, debo estar feliz para cuando ella despierte. Voy a verla, abro la puerta. No esta en la cama, esta de perfil, sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, gira la cabeza hacia la puerta, hacia mi. No son ellos. La mirada, la expresión... todo es igual pero no son ellos, esos no son los ojos, son los ojos azules del fantasma. Es Ghost, "la otra Judith"

Tengosueñoestoycansadasinmuchosanimosyestoyaquiescribiendopormisqueridosyadoradoslectoresquecomolosquieroy¡arribaelyaoiyelyuri!

Bien lo subí antes porque creo que estoy perdiendo la inspiración, no he podido escribir mis otras historias y en vez de quedarles mal, subiendo el capitulo después de la fecha prometida, decidí subirlo antes. Además creo que los reviews no importan tanto y si lo leen da igual que comenten o no, yo solo quiero saber lo que les gusta y no les gusta.

Notas del cap: Cabe mencionar que Catherine no ha leído el manga de Naruto así que no sabe que Tobi es Madara y por eso confía tanto en él.

¿alguna otra cosa? Creo que solo diré que amo el lado sádico de Judith, del cual se hablara próximamente; el lado sádico de Saffir y a Blood porque esta loca, enferma y es simplemente genial, espero que a nadie le haya caído mal por lo que hizo, tenía sus razones... retorcidas pero las tenía.

Sean felices, practican su risa malvada y no traten de conquistar al mundo porque ese es mi trabajo y el de mi sociedad de niñas retorcidas.

Bye


	15. Saffir

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Una parte de ti, una parte de mi, un alma incompleta..._

-¿Pasa algo KT? Te ves pálida.

-Tu... Judith... no...- no termina de formular ninguna frase y se va corriendo.

Bajo de la ventana y me dirijo a la habitación para darme una ducha. Abro la puerta, Deidara esta ahí. Verlo es doloroso, es como un golpe al corazón, un impacto o tal vez una estrepitosa sacudida. -¡Vaya! No sabía que habías despertado, uhn- me habla como si nada. Ni siquiera volteo, yo no quiero responder, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, tan solo verlo me hace sentir triste. Me dirijo al guardarropa y lo abro de la parte donde esta mi ropa; tomo la bata, una blusa y miro los pantalones, me detengo a observar las faldas que me trajeron Sasori y Deidara, están nuevas; tomo una larga de color morado. Dejo la ropa sobre la cama y luego voy por la mochila. – ¿Me escuchaste?- sigo ignorando su voz. Saco de la ropa interior que siempre se ha guardado ahí por pena a que el rubio la vea.

-¿Te sucede algo, hum?- pregunta el rubio un poco molesto por el hecho de que lo ignore. Me toma de los hombros mientras vuelve a hablar -¿te pasa algo?- me gira para que lo vea. Se ha sobresaltado, me lo esperaba.

-Si me disculpa Deidara-sama, voy a tomar un baño, así que me gustaría que saliera un momento- trato de alejar todos los sentimientos de mi, pues se que de no hacerlo estallare en lagrimas. El ojiazul se retira, ya puedo bañarme tranquilamente.

Después de vestirme, voy al baño y me miro en el espejo. Una chica de estatura normal, blanca, cabello negro hasta media espalda; vestida con una falda larga de color morado y una blusa negra que me queda un poco floja, de mangas cortas; ese tinte azul...

Aprieto los puños con fuerza, hasta el punto de clavarme las uñas en las palmas. No soporto ver esos ojos, ¡esos malditos ojos! Mi maldición, mi condena... el recuerdo y causa de mi pecado...

Imágenes que me nublan la mente... voces que retumban en mis oidos-No sabes como te odio, ¡deja de mirarme! ¡deja de mirarme con tus malditos ojos! Te prometo que algún día te los sacare... ese color tan horrible debería ser borrado...-sus pasos acercándose a mi... la madera chocando contra mi piel... sus manos en mi cuello, dejándome sin respiración... Salgo de ahí para librarme de mi tormento, me recargo en la pared, dejo que mi cuerpo se resbale lentamente para quedar sentada y darme tiempo de respirar.

Ya me siento mas tranquila. Miro hacia la ventana, el Sol se ha empezado a ocultar, tengo que irme. Bajo rápidamente y salgo sin decir nada, no me voy corriendo, solo camino apaciblemente.

Estando en el bosque, miro el cielo que poco a poco se oscurece. Todo esto me recuerda los mejores momentos de mi vida, los mas felices, cuando me pare en el camino de zafiros, el camino de la pureza, el que hubiera sido el mío de no ser porque ella mancho la blancura de mi corazón. Y pensar de la normalidad que me perdí...

-Déjame decirte un par de cosas- escucho la voz de Deidara tras de mi, me giro lentamente, no habla con normalidad, habla como si fuera a pelear. –Sabes como actúa Judith y también sus hábitos. Pero ella no actúa fría con tres personas en especial, entre ellas estoy yo, y tu error mas estúpido es que tiene los ojos cafés no azules. Tus habilidades de transformación son pésimas.¿Quién eres?- De nuevo tengo una razón para maldecir mis ojos.

-Como si fuera a decirte- si he aprendido algo es no darle el gusto a la gente de ver mi debilidad.

-No me dejas otra opción- apenas termina de decir esto, me lanza una de sus aves de arcilla que no puedo esquivar.

-Yo...- quizá no lo pudiera esquivar pero me enseñaron una técnica de transportación a corta de distancia. Me acerque a Deidara y ahora tengo sus manos hacia fuera, sujetando con las mías sus muñecas, y mi rostro cerca del suyo, mirándole a los ojos. –Se que puedes librarte de mi fácilmente, después de todo no soy un ninja; también se que Judith tiene los ojos azules y que no actúa fríamente con Catherine, Tobi y contigo, e incluso se como le hicieron sus heridas. Yo solo quiero la oportunidad de decir la verdad, por el bien de Judith. Además que si tratas de matarme a quien mataras será a ella. No puedes matar a algo que no esta vivo- aun sin saber lo que hará el rubio le suelto.-¿Me darás esa oportunidad? Encadéname o inmovilízame si quieres, pero déjame aclarar las cosas.

Hace una escultura de arcilla con la forma de una ave y me la entrega, la tomo entre mis manos y le miro, -Con eso bastara, si haces un solo movimiento te haré explotar de una forma muy artística, solo mantén ambas manos en mi arte y siempre donde yo las pueda ver, uhn- si voltear el se sienta bajo un árbol, yo hago lo mismo en uno frente a él.

-No se hasta que punto creas que es mentira pero igual es verdad. Este cuerpo que ves no es otro sino el de Judith, pero no soy ella. Estoy en este cuerpo para mantenerlo vivo mientras Judith decide regresar... pero no se si vaya a hacerlo- bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Y donde esta?

-No lo se. Las almas sin descanso se quedan en el vacío para reflexionar, tal vez este ahí.

-¿Qué es eso del vacío, h'm?

-Es algo como el limbo ¿entiendes? Un espacio entre dimensiones, donde permanecen las almas que guardan algún sentimiento que los tortura, como culpa o desamor- alzo la cabeza para mirar los árboles o el cielo, no se, es pura maniobra evasiva.

-¿Y por que no quiere volver?

-Esta harta

-¿De que?

-De sufrir. Quiere saltar al último paso de su castigo.

-¿Qué castigo?

-Puedo decirte que tanta pregunta me esta jodiendo así que solo te respondo esta y otra mas- digo con fastidio. De verdad que jugar al interrogatorio es algo muy molesto. –Digamos que Judith cometió muchos pecados en un pasado que no podía recordar. No desperdicies tu última pregunta- le advierto con tono aburrido.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-¡Demonios! Muy buena pregunta, una que quería evadir. ¿La explicación corta y sencilla o la larga y triste?- la corta y sencilla, la corta y sencilla, la corta y sencilla.

-La larga y triste, uhn- ¡lo hace solo para molestarme!

-¿Por qué? La corta y sencilla es mas rápida, de verdad es mucho más rápida- me excuso.

-Porque quiero hacer mas preguntas pero te aburres muy rápido, uhn- ¡aja! ¡lo sabía! Esta sonriendo, eso lo confirma ¡lo hace solo para molestarme!

-Entonces tiene que estar también Catherine, ella se preocupa demasiado por Judith y necesita saber la verdad.

-Vamos por ella entonces, hum- se levanta y espera a que yo lo haga.

Trato de levantarme sin mis manos que aun sostienen la escultura del rubio. El intento es inútil, caigo de sentón y me pongo a agitar las piernas fastidiada, -¡waaaaaa! Me rindo, no puedo- digo con enojo y resignación.

El ojiazul toma la escultura con una mano y me extiende la otra, -eres tan inútil como Judith, h'm- sonríe de medio lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Me llamas inútil!- exagero el tono de ofendida.

-Igual a Judith, hum- dice mientras se pone en camino

-Te sorprenderías de ver cuanto- afirmo sin mucha importancia.

-¿Son mellizas o algo así, uhn?

Yo tengo que contener la carcajada, -ni somos mellizas, ni algo así.

-¿Y qué son, hum?

-Es algo muy complicado, lo entenderás cuando cuente la fatídica historia de Judith.

El resto del camino se recorre en silencio. No tengo intenciones de iniciar una conversación que no podré manejar, además que tengo mucho que pensar. La luna comienza a iluminar el ambiente.

-Yo iré a la habitación, tu lleva a Catherine allá- le digo mientras entramos, y subo corriendo al cuarto. Entro y cierro la puerta algo agitada y nerviosa, -tranquila Saffir, tranquila. Todo estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse y no te vayas a alterar durante la historia- trato de tranquilizarme, -quizá si la cuentas como si no hablaras de ti resultará menos... horrible- respiro profundamente al escuchar los pasos del rubio y de la ojigris. Me aviento a la cama para aparentar paciencia y armonía.

La puerta se abre y escucho la voz de la morena -¿y de qué quieres que me entere?- dice mirando a Deidara, luego su cabeza gira y me ve, trata de marcharse pero el ninja le toma del brazo.

-¡Espera! KT déjame explicarte lo que esta pasando- me levanto y trato de convencerla.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta molesta, pero ella sabe la respuesta, aunque incompleta.

-De eso quería hablar. Por favor siéntense. Les contaré un frío cuento.

Cierro los ojos y la fatídica historia recorre mi mente. Hora de comenzar a narrar.

_Pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a una habitación, la habitación de una pequeña que se encontraba curándose, con alcohol y algodones, los raspones en sus piernas; y al escuchar los pasos se congelo del miedo. La puerta se abrió de repente, frente a la niña apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños por debajo del hombro, y unos ojos crueles. La niña miro esos ojos y tarde se dio cuenta de su error. -¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me mires con tus malditos ojos?!- aquella despiadada tiro a la pequeña al piso y comenzó a ahorcarla, al tiempo que miraba con desprecio aquellos ojos azules, -¡tu y tus malditos ojos! ¡los odio mas que a nada! ¡voy a matarte!- ella no mentía, la chiquilla lo supo al ver sus ojos._

Llevo sus manos a la cara de su agresora y le encajo las uñas, arrancándole unos trozos de piel, ella se aparto de la ojiazul y se llevo las manos al rostro, -¡maldita!- grito enfurecida. La chiquilla se levanto y tomo la pala que estaba junto a la puerta, la que había usado para enterrar a petición de la otra, un árbol frutal. Le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza, lo que la hizo caer, se giro para ver a la criatura; la niña descargo toda su ira y sufrimiento acumulados a través de la pala y el cuerpo de su agresora, Kassandra. Golpeo el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, aun cuando ya no se movía y había dejado de respirar. La sangre salpico el viejo y grisáceo vestido de la criaturita, sus manos y rostro también. Soltó su arma cuando no tuvo fuerzas para seguir golpeando, respiro agitada y cansada; miró el cuerpo inerte y maltratado de quien le ahorcaba, luego se miro las manos. Grito al darse cuenta de su crimen, pero ya lo había hecho y no podía negar que había disfrutado haciéndolo, aunque no se diera cuenta de la malévola sonrisa que tenía al hacerlo o de la risa que le provocaba su cara suplicando piedad ¿pero como puedes pedirle piedad a alguien a quien solo le enseñaste el odio y el dolor?

_Si rompes un corazón de cristal debes tener cuidado porque los trozos pueden matarte. Saffir tenía un corazón de cristal y Kassandra lo rompió._

_Los vecinos irrumpieron en la casa al escuchar los gritos de la mujer, la buscaron hasta dar con la habitación de su hija. Ahí vieron el cuerpo magullado e inerte, también a la niña toda manchada, por lo que de inmediato supieron lo que paso. _

_La miraron con ira, con crueldad, la miraron como si fuera un monstruo, mas ese monstruo era obra suya. Sabían de los maltratos que la niña sufría, empero todos pensaban que habría de existir una buena razón para ello. La dejaron romperse;, ignoraron sus gritos de auxilio, ignoraron sus heridas, e ignoraron la herida de su corazón la que reflejaban sus ojos tristes que pedían la muerte para no seguir sufriendo._

_-¡Quémenla!- grito una anciana, -¡es una asesina!_

_-Tan joven y ya es una alma perdida, ¡hay que purificarla en el fuego!- apoyo otra señora_

Saffir salto por la ventana, intento escabullirse en el bosque, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero la estaban alcanzando. Corría todo lo que podía, sus piernas no se detenían y tenía la respiración jadeante.

_Se detuvo un momento para recuperar energías mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Miro hacia uno de los lados y contemplo una figura que creyó de sus perseguidores, trato de correr al lado contrario pero se topo con otra sombra, miro hacia atrás para ver como la otra se acercaba. Sintió un punzante dolor en el cuello y luego cayó._

_El mas grande era Sethos, tenía 16, cabello negro y ojos del mismo tinte; el menor era Saber, de 12 años, el cabello negro y los ojos de un gris oscuro, casi negro. Eran hermanos, un par de vampiros la salvaron. Le enseñaron a usar la espada y la magia, la convirtieron en una asesina que mataba para ellos, para alimentarlos. La llamaron Sadist._

_A la edad de 12 años asalte, a un grupo de personas que al parecer eran criminales, tenían secuestrada a una niña de mas o menos su edad. _

_Se la llevo a su escondite para que la salvaran, estaba gravemente herida, quizá eso fue lo que la impulso a salvarla, que recordó cuando sufría cosas así. Su escondite era un viejo y derruido castillo, que interiormente estaba como nuevo, limpio y reluciente, también llevo consigo algunos cuerpos para alimentar a sus maestros. Les pidió que cuidaran de la otra chica como cuidaban de ella, para salvarla tuvieron que convertirla en una vampiresa y luego hacerle beber sangre para restaurar sus heridas. Cuando recobro la conciencia había olvidado su pasado, por lo que decidieron entrenarla como a Saffir, le llamaron Blood._

_Blood creció aferrándose a Sadist por haber sido ella quien la salvo. De cierta forma ella se rodeo de personas que le querían aunque no podía considerarlos como una familia porque creía que no les quedaba un papel femiliar._

_A partir del momento en que mato a su madre, Saffir piso el camino de sangre mientras ocultamente añoraba andar por el camino de zafiros. Le costaba trabajo ver a sus victimas a los ojos, ella no era mala, pero tampoco sabía que era el bien, no le enseñaron eso, y aun así se sentía mal con lo que hacía._

_A los 17, vagando por el bosque se topo con un grupo de vampiros, hizo la invocación de su arma, se disponía a atacar pero uno de ellos le ataco por detrás, golpeo su cabeza y cayo inconsciente. Para cuando se despertó estaba en cama, era una casa desconocida, se levanto y comenzó a buscar a alguien, no sabía a quien pero quería encontrarle. Escucho un ruido y fue siguiéndolo hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se hallaban varios instrumentos, principalmente un piano; alguien tocaba el piano, dejo a la chica hipnotizada, una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas, era tan hermoso._

_El nombre del chico era Raziel, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, era bastante guapo. -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto amistosamente._

_-Sadist- respondió con bastante timidez._

_-¿Sadist? ¿De verdad ese es tu nombre?- hablo muy extrañado, un poco preocupado._

_-Saffir, ¡es Saffir! __Perdón es que hace mucho que nadie me dice así_

_-¿Dónde esta tu casa? Te llevare a ella._

_No respondió. No sabía si quería volver, no estaba segura de quedarse, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que deseaba fervientemente volver a escuchar esos sonidos._

_-¿Cómo se llama?- decidió preguntar._

_-Raziel, pero no me hables así, solo tengo 18 y tu debes tener mas o menos lo mismo. ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-17. Y me refería eso que hacías con aquella especie de mesa negra._

_-¿El piano?- hablo desconcertado por el hecho de que no conociera un objeto tan común y famoso._

_-...piano...- susurro._

_-Sirve para hacer música- explico sonriente- ¿quieres que toque algo para ti?- la chica asintió con la cabeza. –Esto se llama canon, es una canción muy bella- tan pronto se hizo escuchar la música, a la mente de la asesina vino un extraño recuerdo, que parecía tan lejano que incluso podría pensar que fue un sueño._

_-Saffir- una voz suave y dulce... cabellos que se movían por el viento que entraba por la ventana... una luz que la deslumbraba... una sonrisa... extraños pero hermosos sonidos...-¿te gusta escucharme tocar? Algún día te enseñare a tocar el violín para que hagamos dueto._

_-¡Quiero aprender ya!- era la voz de una niña._

_La cabeza le dolía levemente, estaba confundida pero quería seguir adentrándose en ese mar de un pasado que no era triste. Se desmayo, y en sueños siguió recordando._

_Aquel día empezaron las clases, la chiquilla disfrutaba escuchando y aprendiendo, sonriendo a una mujer hermosa, de cabellos negros, ojos cafés, se parecía un poco a Judith._

_Con el paso del tiempo la niña aprendió a tocar el violín, mas no fue aquella dama la que le enseñó. La simpática mujer ya no estaba, nunca volvió a verla; luego comenzó a vivir con Kassandra y su hija Charlotte, con la segunda asistió a clases de música, amabas tocaban juntas por las tardes con Kassandra como publico. No obstante, poco fue el tiempo que paso antes de que Charlotte muriera de la misma manera que su padre, ahogada en el mar._

_Kassandra enloqueció con esto, odio con toda su fuerza el agua y el color azul, luego la música y especialmente el violín por recordarle a su fallecida hija. Rompió el instrumento de Saffir y comenzó a descargar su dolor e ira contra ella. Nunca más volvió a escuchar ninguna melodía y poco a poco los recuerdos de ese pasado dulce fueron muriendo._

_Despertó de sus recuerdos, de nuevo en la cama de esa habitación desconocida. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto donde se hallaba el piano con otros instrumentos, entre ellos uno que llamo su atención._

_-Ya veo que te levantaste. ¿Quieres que vuelva a tocar? Tienes que terminar de escuchar el canon- Raziel volvió a tocar._

_Sin saber porque, la chica tomo el violín y se puso a tocar la misma canción, la misma canción que tocaba con Charlotte. Raziel se detuvo un momento para luego seguir tocando._

_Varios meses fueron los que Saffir permaneció con Raziel, tocando a dueto al menos una vez al día. Ella volvió a sonreír plenamente, se sentía verdaderamente feliz con él, aunque nunca paso mas allá de la amistad. Aprendió muchas cosas en ese tiempo, como que lo que Sethos, Saber y Blood hacían, era cruel y horrible, algo que en el fondo ella ya sentía, aunque fueran vampiros no tenían porque matar a las personas, no dependían de la sangre para vivir, era solo como lo que es un caramelo para un niño, un capricho del paladar, y en ocasiones a ella le tocaba ser ese capricho, principalmente para Saber._

_Tomo una decisión, volvería con ellos, pero no para mal. Se enfrentó a Saber y a Sethos a la luz del día para que se volvieran mas débiles, pues sabía que solo así les ganaría y eso todavía estaba en duda._

_Tras dos fuertes batallas quedo gravemente herida, pero al menos había acabado con ellos. Iba de regreso a la ciudad de Raziel cuando la detuvo Blood. Tuvo que enfrentarse a ella, la hirió de muerte, al menos para un humano, porque para un vampiro bastaba con beber sangre para recuperarse. Lo mas seguro es que Blood sobrevivió porque apenas le había clavado Saffir la espada cuando cayo muerta por sus heridas. Lo mas seguro es que se haya sacado la espada, bebido su sangre y siguió viviendo y matando._

-Fin. ¿Les gusto la historia?- pregunto desinteresada. No los dejo contestar. –Que bien, a mi también me gusto.

-No entiendo- interrumpe Catherine

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Es tu historia ¿cierto?- interrumpe Deidara.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- pregunta tonta, es mas que obvio.

-Es obvio- si, lo sabía. –Y durante la historia dijiste "a la edad de 12 años **asalte**"- eso lo confirmo todo, hum- dice mientras sonríe al ver como mi expresión le afirma lo dicho.

-¿Quién era esa mujer parecida a Judith? ¿Era Judith en una vida pasada?- interroga la ojigris.

-Esa mujer era mi madre.

-Estoy confundida- dice Catherine.

-Dejen que me presente. Mi nombre es Saffir, tal como me ves, así fui. Una Judith de ojos azules, el espíritu de su vida pasada.

**Y cheque lo de los reviews y ya puedo aceptar anonimos, segun yo si podia pero tal vez no me acordaba bien porque suelo estar aqui a altas horas de la noche y cuando estpy medio dormida la mayoria de las cosas que hago.**

**Si tienen tiempo visiten esta pagina extraña que hice y me dicen que tan mal esta, pueden mandarme direcciones de psicologos si quieren, y se los agradeceria porque a la mia le a dado por dejarne plantada, creo que la traume XD**

http// mx. geocities .com/lanuevacondesasangrienta/ (junten los espacios)


	16. Frustraciones

La verdad es verdad aun cuando jure y perjure que es mentira... lo peor viene una vez que lo aceptas...

-Judith es mi reencarnación. Por eso nos parecemos tanto, por eso somos iguales, porque somos una- no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Pero, si Judith es tu reencarnación, ¿entonces por qué existes? No estoy tratando de insinuar nada, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no entiendo muy bien todo esto- decía Catherine con cierta confusión.

-Judith tiene un alma incompleta- Suspiro, cierro lo ojos. –La marca que esta en la parte posterior de su cuello, el triskel, es el símbolo que afirma todo esto. Le duele, le quema porque su alma esta pidiendo ser completada; no se puede vivir mucho tiempo con una a medias, y tampoco sin una. Yo soy la otra parte. Ella tiene que sufrir para recompensar el dolor que le cause a las personas cuando viví, entonces el alma podrá ser completamente renovada y volveremos a ser solo una... eso creo.

-¿Y cuando habrá pagado todo el daño?- Catherine se esta frustrando.

-Según mi teoría...- aparto la vista. No me gusta pensar en esto, me resulta muy doloroso- cuando muera.

-¡¿Qué?!- KT grita histérica.

-Eso es parte de todo esto. Ella provocó que se derramaran muchas lagrimas, por eso debe llorar; hirió a muchos por puro capricho, por eso debe ser lastimada; mato a demasiadas personas... por eso tiene que morir.

-¡Judith no ha hecho nada malo! Dudo que siquiera fuera capaz de pensar en matar a alguien. Esto no es justo.

-No la conoces lo suficiente como para afirmar algo.

-Pero... ella... esto no puede ser...

-Solo relájate ¿si? Esto es solo una crisis y Judith ya se ha repuesto de otras, aunque nunca se había sumergido en un coma, supongo que porque no tenía forma de hacerlo. Da igual, solo cálmate y vamos a cenar o alguien vendrá y no queremos que eso pase.

-¿Y crees que no notarán lo de tus ojos, hum?- interviene el rubio.

-Adelántense. Yo lo arreglo.

-Esta bien, vamos Deidara- Catherine se va y detrás de ella se va el ojiazul.

Cierro la puerta, voy hacia la mochila y empiezo a buscar desesperadamente algo dentro de esta. Abro cada una de las bolsas y saco lo que contiene; la última bolsita, la abro y encuentro una cajita negra, -¡bien!-. Voy al ropero, tomo una chamarra y meto la caja en una de las bolsas. Salgo de la habitación, y bajo las escaleras, me dirijo al comedor y me siento junto a Hidan, creo que es mejor alejarme del pirómano. Sin decir nada, me sirvo y comienzo a comer el arroz.

-¿Ah?- la voz de Hidan, los demás no parecen ni inmutarse. Volteo hacia él y me mira extrañado y sorprendido. -¿Quién eres tu?- antes esta interrogante tan peculiar me convierto en el centro de atención y todos me miran, Catherine esta muy nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas?- actúo natural.

-¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?- pregunta Kakuzu.

-¡Ah, eso! Nada- saco la cajita- esperen y les mostrare- me volteo, abro la cajita y me pongo un lente de contacto en el ojo izquierdo y tomo otro entre mis dedos, me giro otra vez hacia ellos –son lentes ¿lo ven?- muestro el que tengo en mis dedos, con mi cara no tengo que hacer nada más, -lentes de contacto que cambian el color de mis ojos. Azul y rojo, el rojo porque esta muy loco y el azul porque no tenían verde.

-Vaya, si que eres extraña- comenta Kisame.

-No es la primera vez que escucho algo así- me volteo y me quito el lente, lo guardo y sigo cenando tranquilamente.

Terminan de cenar, lavo los platos y me subo al cuarto para dormir. Entro y empujo la puerta para que se cierra sola. _¡Fuck! Que no sea él, que no sea él. _Giro lentamente, _¡carajo! Es él. _-¿Hola?- uso un tono dudoso.

-¿Sabías que si me hubieras dicho lo de los lentes te hubiera creído?

-E... ¡si!, la verdad si.

-¿Entonces por qué me contaste todo eso, uhn?

-¿Tenía ganas? No se, quería decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?- _porque confió en ti y me encantas._

-Bueno, si te gusta mas la opción de los lentes, quédate con esa y olvídalo demás. No es muy importante.

-No te entiendo, creo Judith era menos complicada, uhn.

Suelto una pequeña risa. –¡Si, claro! Piensa lo que quieras, solo déjame dormir- saco la pijama y la dejo en la cama para cambiarme. Deidara se va. Me cambio y me meto bajo las sabanas. Suspiro, -hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan frustrada- hablo conmigo misma.

De nuevo comienzan a inundarme los recuerdos.

-Saffir- un pequeño susurro en mi oído.

Abro los ojos pesadamente, -¿ah? ¿qué sucede Blood?- digo cansada y frotándome los ojos mientras me siento en la cama.

-No puedo dormir y no me gusta estar sola en la oscuridad- parecía una niña pequeña. Entonces teníamos 15 años.

-Blood, no estas sola, tu cama esta a metro y medio de la mia. Y no me digas así, sabes que no me gusta.

-Pero a mi si, es tu nombre, tu nombre original, y es muy lindo. Además que casi no se ve nada y se parece a una horrenda pesadilla.

-Solo esta oscuro, todo esta igual que de día.

-Pero me da miedo la oscuridad.

-¡Joder, Blood! ¡Eres una vampiro! La oscuridad te hace mas fuerte.

-Pero en la oscuridad no te veo.

-¿Y?

-Siento que te alejas de mi.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, siempre estaremos juntas, somos amigas ¡hasta que mi muerte nos separe!

-¿Y por qué hasta que tu muerte nos separe?

-Porque te drogas con mi sangre y me dejas casi muerta.

-Perdón.

-Esta bien- removí la cobija de la cama y me traslade a la otra orilla de esta, -ven aquí- le dije dando unos pequeños golpecitos en el colchón.

-¿En serio?

-Si, claro- le dije sonriendo.

Se abalanzo a la cama, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla –gracias- se acurruco y cerro los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, buenas noches- cerré mis ojos.

Los abro, miro a mi lado, no se porque lo hice, es obvio que Blood no esta. Todo fue un sueño, pero si eran mis recuerdos. Ahora que lo pienso todo esto es irónico. Nunca trate de ayudarle a Blood a recuperar su memoria porque temía quedarme sola; ahora ella esta tratando desesperadamente de que la recupere para que volvamos a estar juntas, porque no quiere quedarse sola.

Me levanto y visto, tiendo la cama y me arrodillo junto a la cama del rubio, lo miro detenidamente. _Se ve lindo. _Sonrió de medio lado, quiero golpearme contra la pared.

Si no hubiera vigilado a Judith unas cuantas veces no tendría estos problemas, _¡sus problemas! _, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi; ella estaba viendo Naruto Shippuden y salió él, al principio pensé que era una chica pero luego hablo mientras estaba montado en el ave de arcilla y me dije -¡Wow! ¡Que voz tan genial tiene!- sonreí y lo mire mejor, -ahora que lo veo...pues no esta tan mal- luego me fije en Judith y caí en cuenta que ella ya estaba completa y absolutamente obsesionada con él... al cabo del tiempo también caí yo, _¡Shit!_

Subo al techo para mirar el amanecer, me siento al borde del edificio y me sumerjo en mis pensamientos. Siendo un espíritu, alguien que ya ha muerto, es difícil digerir todo esto.

He reencarnado pero por todos mis crímenes y los fatídicos recuerdos de mi vida pasada aun existen, en forma de un alma que soy yo, no soy mas que eso, memorias rotas que mas valdría no recordar. ¿Cuánta tiempo falta para este final? ¿Hasta que se me acabe la energía para dominar este cuerpo y Judith lo deje morir solo? ¿Hasta que ella sucumba ante la tristeza? Siempre he pensado que podría morir de eso, ó quizá los Akatsuki lo descubran y le destrocen. De todas formas no lo se. Nada es seguro.

Dentro de mi armario, en la repisa as alta hay un lugar especial, un pequeño espacio para una cajita donde guardo todos los recuerdos de secundaria.

Sentada en mi cama, con la caja en mis manos respiro hondamente para darme un poco de valor. Retiro la tapa, hay un gran álbum de fotos y algunos objetos cuyo valor sentimental es inmenso. Abro el álbum para mirar cuidadosamente lo que contiene. Hay algunas fotos con Kat y mis otras amigas de los primeros años en secundaria.

¡Esto no es posible! ¡No es posible!

¿Cómo pueden estar en otra dimensión? ¡En la de Naruto! No tiene sentido alguno, y dudo que haya alguien tan cruel como para inventar todo eso que escribió Judith en su diario de la pagina.

Voy a salir un rato, quiero respirar aire fresco. Salgo de mi casa y empiezo a caminar sin rumbo. Apenas camino unas cuantas cuadras y algo empieza a moverse dentro de la bolsa de mi pantalón para después emitir un sonido. Tomo el celular y contesto. -¿Hola?

-¿Nick?

-¿Nicky?

-¿Nichole, dónde estas?

-Cerca de mi casa.

-¿Estas ocupada?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Es que quede con Marie y con Ara de ir a casa de Judith pero a ti no ayer te llame y no me contestaste.

-Perdón es que salí a comprar unas cosas. Pero... ¿a qué van a ir a casa de Judith?

-No se, queremos ver a su madre para ver como esta, hablar con ella y darle el pésame.

-Pero aun no han encontrado el cuerpo.

-Pero ya abandonaron la búsqueda, salió hoy en la mañana en las noticias. Quedamos de vernos en su calle a las 3.

-Allá las veo Nicky- guardo de nuevo el celular y me pongo en camino. No se que pretende Nika, no creo que la madre de Judith este de humor para vernos. Da igual, si tomo un taxi llegaré rápido.

Media hora para llegar a su casa, aunque caminando hubiera sido mas de una hora. 2:40 pm. Ellas ya están aquí. –¿Entramos?- pregunto un poco dudosa.

-Pues ya estamos todas- Nika se acerca a tocar el timbre y se para frente a la puerta.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando veo con miedo como se abre la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de estatura promedio, cabello castaño y ojos negros. Al vernos trata sonríe un poco, -hola niñas ¿cómo están?

-Bien, señora- respondo.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunta amablemente Nicky.

-Claro, habíamos estado en la casa de Judith pero ahora es muy diferente, ahora esta su madre en casa y ella no nos hace reír con alguna bobada ni nos regaña para que trabajemos. Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos detenemos ahí. –Tomen asiento-.

-Gracias- Nika es buena hablando con la gente. –Veníamos a... a darle el pésame.

-Si, lo supuse- su cara expresa tristeza.

-¿Quién es, mamá?- escuchamos una voz femenina, miramos hacia la escalera y vemos a una chica de unos 17 o 18 años.

-Son amigas de Judith.

-Ah- la chica se acerca a nosotras. –Soy Tabita, la hermana de Judith, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo soy Nika.

-Ara.

-Marie.

-Nichole- trago un poco de saliva y me dispongo a hablar. –Sentimos mucho lo que le paso a Judith, aunque...- si les digo que ella esta bien y en otra dimensión seguro que me mandan a un psiquiátrico pero tampoco quiero apoyar la teoría de que esta muerta. –No creo que este muerta... tal vez esta bien...

-No, Nichole. Lo siento pero es imposible que este viva, se cayo del avión y no tenía paracaídas. Es físicamente imposible que sobreviviera a una caída de esa altura- dice Tabita con la mirada baja.

-No podemos engañarnos con falsas esperanzas- Janette cierra los ojos.

-Pero la estaban buscando ¿no?- habla Ara.

-Si, pero seguro solo era por el cuerpo- responde Marie.

-Me siento terrible- la señora se lleva las manos a la cara y se echa para atrás en el sillón.

-No es su culpa- le consuela Marie.

-Si, si lo es.

-No seas tan dura contigo mamá.

-Pero es cierto Tabita, yo la envié con mi hermana en las vacaciones, yo le trate mal, le grité y me desquité con ella por todo lo malo que me pasaba a mí.

-Mamá tienes que calmarte.

-Ay Tabi, te pareces tanto a tu padre... siempre se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de todo- las lagrimas comienzan a asomarse por su rostro.

-Madre...

-Sentimos haber venido, creo que no es un buen momento- dice Nika.

-No, no, quédense... quiero, saber de mi hija, no pude conocerla bien cuando vivía.

-De acuerdo- repongo yo.

-¿Cómo era su actitud fuera de casa?

-Bueno... un poco bipolar- sonríe un poco Ara.

-Tenía muchos cambios de humor, y se esforzaba mucho para entender las cosas- habla Nicky.

-Sobretodo con los números- dice Marie.

-Le gustaba la física, aunque en ocasiones le costaba algo de trabajo- hablo con unas imágenes pasando por mi cabeza.

-¿En serio? Cuando yo le preguntaba de sus materias no me decía nada- Tabita esta algo sorprendida.

-Si, aunque sus calificaciones no siempre fueron buenas, la maestra era bastante estricta.

-Si, mucho, aunque su novio era mas blando, pero no demás.

-¿Su novio les dio clases?- pregunta Janette.

-No, su novio era el maestro de matemáticas.

-Amor matemático- bromea Taba.

-Muchas veces se rendía con facilidad, se sentía bastante intimidad e insegura por otras personas sobresalientes.

-No puedo creer lo dura que fui con ella. ¿Qué hubiera sido de haberla tratado mejor?

-No tiene sentido recordar lo malo, y no esta segura de que la inseguridad de Judith fuera una consecuencia de sus tratos- le digo comprensivamente.

-¿Les dijo que era adoptada?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos todas muy sorprendidas.

-El padre de Tabi murió cuando ella tenía cuatro años.

-Papá murió en el mar, era biólogo marino y hacia documentales. Según nos dijeron, estaban filmando algo de los calamares, habían terminado temprano así que decidieron nadar un rato. Una ola vino y se llevo a varios hombres, trataron de nadar hacia la orilla pero la corriente no los dejaba y... hasta el mejor nadador sucumbe a las imponentes aguas.

-Cuanto lo siento- dice Marie.

-Después de la muerte de mi esposo sufrí de una fuerte depresión, pocas cosas me importaban y todo el tiempo me la pasaba como ida. Una vez estaba cruzando la calle, la luz estaba en rojo y podía avanzar, camine lentamente, luego sentí que era empujada hacia delante mientras una voz me preguntaba "¿esta bien?", eso me hizo salir del trance. Miré a mi alrededor y había muchas personas viéndome, otras mas hacia un auto que estaba en medio del cruce, de estese bajo un hombre diciendo muy asustado "perdóneme, le estaban fallando los frenos, perdone, perdone". Ojos azules, cabellos negros, piel blanca y voz suave; era una mujer muy hermosa la que me salvo, la reconocí, era una vieja compañera de preparatoria, según recordaba siempre había sido alegre y optimista. Me ayudo a levantarme y me invito un café para pasar el tiempo mientras se me iba el susto.

Le conté lo triste que me sentía tras el trágico incidente, ella solo escuchaba. "Siento que mi vida ya no vale nada" le dije por último mientras ocultaba mi cara con mis manos, puso su mano sobre mi brazo y me dijo "¿No lo ves? Siempre hay mucho porque vivir, solo que a veces es difícil de apreciar con los ojos", me sonrío y siguió hablando, "entiendo que te sientas triste. Yo también perdí a alguien, aunque no de la misma forma que tu. A mi me dejo mi marido", cuando escuche eso me dio pena pero ella seguía sonriendo y con cara tranquila, "me puse triste, no sabía que debía hacer, mi vida giraba en torno a él desde que me casé, nunca ejercí mi carrera por dedicarme a mi vida matrimonial. Un día me sentí harta de estar triste, me mire en el espejo y no me gusto lo que vi. Me había convertido en una mujer sin motivaciones, pase de la tristeza al enojo y me dije "¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡tu no eres así! ¡Ve y busca un trabajo!" al fin podía hacer lo que mas me gustaba, la carrera que estudie era arquitectura, se me da bastante bien y gano lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente. Hace una semana me sentí muy mal, me desmaye en mi oficina, me llevaron al hospital para hacerme unos estudios y cuando descubrí los resultados no lo podía creer", en ese instante me preocupe, sentía que toda esa vista optimista se estaba derrumbando, se llevo una mano al vientre y dijo "es una chica muy juguetona".

Volvimos a ser amigas, no pasaba un día en el que no nos viéramos. Después del nacimiento de su hija iba a verla junto con Tabita. Volver a verla, sin duda alguna, fue de las mejores cosas que me pudieron pasar.

Cuando Tabita tenía 5, íbamos a dejar a las niñas en una guardería para después ir al trabajo, se armo un alboroto, escuchamos disparos, toda la gente se agacho, las niñas comenzaron a llorar, escuchamos un disparo cerca de nosotras y después de eso vi a mi lado el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga mientras un charco de sangre se formaba bajo su cabeza. Murió al instante.

-Dios mío- suelto en un susurro.

-Meredith me dejo todo lo que tenía a mi, su casa, su auto, su dinero y su hija. El último renglón del testamento, las palabras exactas eran "y aun mas importante, te dejo a Judith, un trocito de mi vida".

-¿Judith lo sabía?- pregunta Nika.

-Lo descubrió a los diez. Abrió el baúl donde se guardaba todo eso, tomo una foto y pregunto quien era la mujer y el bebé que salían en ella. Tuvimos que contarle toda la historia- responde Taba.

-¿Y como reacciono?- pregunto.

-Lo único que dijo fue "Eso explica todo. Ya no tengo dudas sobre esos recuerdos", lo guardo todo y subió a su cuarto como si nada- dice la castaña menor.

-Fui una persona horrible con ella, debí cuidarla mejor. Algunas veces me dieron ataques de rabia y le golpee sin excusa, fue horrible.

-No es tu culpa madre, necesitabas tus medicinas. Debes descansar- le ayuda a levantarse del sillón y la encamina a una puerta, supongo que es su cuarto. Voltea hacia nosotras –chicas le importaría...

-No hay problema nos tenemos que ir- interrumpo sabiendo lo que pediría.

------------------

Son casi las 10 de la noche, estoy frente al monitor revisando mi correo. 98 mensajes nuevos en el buzón, odio que me manden cadenas. ¡Un momento! ¡Ahí! Entre todos esos mensajes hay uno especial, ¿el remitente? Judith Porter. Abro el mensaje.

"Te extraño

atte.: Judith

P.D.: Supongo que Catherine también siente lo mismo"


	17. Reflexiones

-Muchas veces... cuando me miraba al espejo... me daban ganas de romperlo, sentía que no era yo, como si hubiera otros ojos tras los míos- siento miedo y perturbación en su voz.

-Pero no era yo.

-Lo se. Era yo y no era yo, era la parte de mi que deseaba negar, pero no puedo. Vive dentro de mi, como una bomba de tiempo, esperando explotar.

-Pero su tiempo ya paso, y no exploto- quiero calmarla, pero ni siquiera puedo calmarme a mi.

-Tengo miedo.

-Yo también.

-No se que hacer.

-Ni yo- estamos iguales. -¿Volveras?- no contesta, el silencio se hace presente.

La puerta se abre, es Deidara. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso, uhn?- dice refiriéndose a la esfera azul que hay en mis manos.

-Solo un juguete- digo mientras lo guardo de nuevo en la mochila.

-Ya paso mas de dos semanas, uhn- dice mientras se acuesta en su cama a leer un libro.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Ella no quiere volver- me siento en la ventana.

-¿Te quedaras en su cuerpo para siempre, uhn?

-No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, solo soy un sentimiento reprimido y desesperado. Cuando se me acabe la fuerza volverá el coma, y si Judith decide no regresar entonces el cuerpo empezara a morir- miro mi mano derecha.

-Que problema, uhn- parece que él no le da mucha importancia.

Salgo de la habitación con la laptop en mi mano. Subo al techo, me siento en el borde del edificio y me pongo a investigar.

Para algunas personas los textos que hablan de magia solo son cuentos, para otras son extraordinarios, para mi son una necesidad.

No importa lo que lea, no encuentro ningún libro que hable del destino como yo lo conozco, por lo tanto, no dicen como alterar el destino que yo conozco. Tan solo quiero saber si se puede cumplir una vez que ha sido alterada la línea de este, ya que de no ser así... Judith podría convertirse en la nueva Sadist, por eso tiene miedo, y en parte por eso no quiere volver, supongo que la otra parte es él, Deidara. Cuando enfermas de amor y no recibes una cura, entonces todo se pone grave.

Cierro la laptop y me bajo a la sala para ver alguna serie o película, todos están ahí. -¡Hey, Judith! Pon tu serie sádica en el DVD, hace tiempo que no la veo- ordena y Hidan. Me vuelvo al cuarto por ella. Regreso, abro la caja mientras camino hacia el DVD y saco el disco, voy a apretar el botón que abre la bandeja... el disco y la caja caen al suelo un poco antes de que yo también lo haga. Se me han acabado las energías, ya no puedo seguir. De vuelta al vacío.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cansada?

-¿Por qué no regresas?

-¿Para que **eso** vuelva?

-No volverá si tu no quieres.

-Admítelo, Saffir. Es parte de mi y saldrá en cualquier momento.

-Judith...

-No tiene caso que lo intentes, yo soy tu y tu eres yo. También piensas que puede volver, también deseas creer que no, también crees que es mejor dar el paso final.

-Soy la parte que se trata de engañar cuando sabe que todo intento es inútil.

-¿Recuerdas a Catherine cierto?

-En aquellos tiempos era Rowan, siempre acompañada de su novio Jacob.

-Ese día estábamos Blood y yo jugando en el bosque. Yo escuche algo que caía al lago...

-No me hagas recordar eso, por favor.

-Ahora también son parte de mis recuerdos.

-Rowan estaba ayudando a Jacob a salir del lago, había una herida en su brazo.

-Se había cortado con las piedras del fondo al caer dentro del agua.

-Inhalo profundamente y dijo "voy a matarlos, tengo que beberme al chico".

-La detuve antes de que corriera tras él, "deja a la chica, ella no tiene nada que ver".

-"Esta bien" refunfuño. Corrió hasta él, lo golpeo en ciertos puntos para dejarlo inmóvil pero conciente.

-Rowan se apresuro a tomar la escopeta y a apuntar a la cabeza de Blood, un golpe fatal de haberle disparado, hubiera muerto aun con sus poderes.

-Corrí y golpe a Rowan, desenfunde mi espada y le atravesé el corazón.

-Me acerque al cuerpo de Jacob y le enterré la espada en el mismo sitio. Por alguna razón... me hubiera sentido mal de haber permitido que Blood lo bebiera.

-" Vale, ya lo mataste ahora hazte a un lado y deja que lo beba" dijo Blood.

-"Martillo" dije esa palabra e hice que la espada que transformara en un martillo, luego la golpee para lanzarla lejos. "¿A que vino eso? Yo solo quiero comer y tu no eres vampiro como para pelear por la comida" hablo molesta mientras se acercaba.

-"¡No te acerques!" grite enfurecida, cosa que le sorprendió. "Vuelve a la guarida y no digas nada de esto" le ordene mientras me daba la vuelta hacia los cuerpos. Los lleve a la aldea para que les enterraran. El día del funeral asistí cubierta por una capa. Así fue como descubrí sus nombres. Rowan y Jacob, tan jóvenes y felices.

-Iban a casarse.

-Y yo les quite la vida.

-No se si pueda mirar de nuevo a Catherine a los ojos.

-Tienes que volver, Judith.

-Lo se, pero no se si sea lo correcto.

--------------------------------------

De nuevo esta ella postrada en la cama, conectada a los aparatos que viven por ella. ¡Oh Judith! ¿de verdad es este el camino que quieres escoger? Es el menos arriesgado, es el mas alejado a tus problemas ¿pero que pasa con la tristeza de la gente que te quiere? ¿qué pasa con tu propia tristeza? ¿Por qué no intentar alcanzar ese equilibrio? Ese equilibrio como el que posee el crepúsculo, ni mucha luz ni mucha oscuridad.

Todos estaban fuera practicando, Catherine también había salido después de varios intentos de parte de Tobi pero Deidara se había quedado para cuidar de Judith, obviamente porque fue obligado, no por otra cosa.

Estaba en su cama leyendo cuando la mochila de Judith se volteo sin razón, del interior salió rodando aquella esfera azul que Saffir tenía en las manos la tarde anterior, rodó hasta el pasillo y se detuvo ahí. Una extraña tonada empezó a sonar en la esfera.

En el otro cuarto, dos ojos se abrieron de improvisto al tiempo en que se escucho la primera nota.

Deidara se levanto a recoger la esfera pero se encontró con una sorpresa al ver que otras manos la recogían. -¿Judith?- la chica no respondió. Antes de volver a preguntar algo la chica comenzó a correr con la esfera entre sus manos, o mas bien a ser arrastrada pues parecía que la esfera quisiera escapar y ella tratando de evitarlo corrió hacia donde la esfera le llevara. Bajo las escaleras, salió de la casa; no traía zapatos, solo estaba escasamente vestida por una bata de hospital. Deidara fue tras ella, gritándole que se detuviera, pero la chica no hacía otra cosa que correr y rogar al "juguete" que fuera mas lento.

Para cuando el rubio alcanzo a Judith esta se había detenido en un lago, y aun guiada por el objeto empezó a caminar sobre el agua hasta el centro del lago. No había técnica ninja tras sus pasos, no había truco ni conciencia, solo caminaba por que la esfera seguía moviéndose. Cuando se encontró en el centro el objeto se elevo y se situó sobre ella, mientras en el agua se dibujaba con extraños símbolos un circulo que rodeaba los pies de la morena, después comenzaron a escribirse mas de estos símbolos en su piel. La chica parecía hipnotizada por la luz que estaba emitiendo la esfera, alzo la mano con intención de tomarlo pero al tocarla su mano se desvaneció dentro de esta, sus pies se despegaron del agua, la esfera comenzaba a absorberla. Al ver esto el ojiazul corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba y se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando tirados en la superficie del agua, uno al lado del otro.

La esfera azul había sido derribada junto con la chica y ahora estaba penetrando en su pecho mientras convulsionaba, la expresión de Judith era de desesperación, miedo y dolor, quería arrancársela, pero esos movimientos bruscos e involuntarios se lo impedían. Dejo de moverse cuando el objeto por fin desapareció dentro de ella. Cerro los ojos y no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno.

Deidara aun sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, se la llevo cargando en su hombro. La deposito en la cama de la habitación de medica donde la tenían y le coloco de nuevo todos los aparatos para que siguieran viviendo por ella.

Se quedo un rato sentado junto a la cama, esta vez iba a decirle algo, siendo él el único que no le había dirigido una palabra.

-Tienes que volver- decía mientras acariciaba su cabello, -me aburro, y no hay nadie que me diga lo bien que hago mis esculturas o que trate de hacerme reír, o que me ayude a deshacerme de Tobi durante mas tiempo- río un poco al decir eso. Paso un buen rato mientras decía cosas que pensaba le harían sentir mejor, terminando con esto, -no importa que problemas tengas, o a que le temas, yo estaré apoyándote- dijo esas ultimas palabras mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla, al terminar de decir eso se marcho de la habitación.

-Mi mas grande problema es que te amo- los labios de Judith soltaron esas palabras unos minutos después de que se fue el rubio. Se giro en la cama de tal forma que quedo de espaldas a la puerta, y mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada dejaba salir una pequeña lagrima que hacía tiempo se estaba guardando.

Ya entrada la noche volvieron todos y cada uno de los Akatsuki, y Catherine respectivamente. Deidara bajo a recibirlos, o mejor dicho a reclamarles por haberle dejado de niñero de la loca, es decir, Judith, mas su atención fue robada por una luz que salía de la sala, era la luz de la televisión. Al entrar encontraron a Judith mirando fijamente el video de "Come What May"

_Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme así_

_como si nunca hubiera visto antes el cielo_

_quiero desvanecerme en tus besos_

_cada día te quiero mas y mas_

_Escucha mi corazón_

_puedes oír como canta_

_diciéndome que te lo de todo_

_las estaciones pueden cambiar_

_de invierno a verano_

_pero te querré_

_hasta el final de los tiempos_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte_

_De repente el mundo parece_

_como un lugar perfecto_

_De repente se mueve con_

_una gracia perfecta_

_De repente mi vida_

_no parece un despilfarro_

_pero nuestro mundo gira alrededor de ti_

_Y no hay montaña demasiado alta_

_ni río demasiado profundo_

_canta esta canción_

_y estaré a tu lado_

_nubes de tormenta se puede formar_

_y las estrellas pueden chocar_

_pero te amaré hasta_

_el final de los tiempos_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte_

_oh, pase lo que pase_

_pase lo que pase_

_te amaré_

_te amaré_

_de repente el mundo parece_

_como un lugar perfecto_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte_

Cuando termino el video, detuvo el disco y lo saco del DVD para marcharse sin decir palabra. Guardo la laptop en su cuarto y se fue al techo. Se acostó en el piso, se puso en posición fetal y volvió a llorar mientras se preguntaba porque no podía olvidarle, porque no puedo olvidarle... siendo que él no me quiere.


	18. Decepción

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Dios bendiga tu ingeniosa mente Kishimoto!**

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar el fic, casi podría decirse que más que dejar de actualizarlo lo deje morir y lo estoy resucitando. Ya lo se, soy bien perra perdonenme y aunque no es una excusa hubo muchas cosas complicandome la existencia, pero esa es otra historia...

Tobi y Cat se han quedado a cuidarme, los demás han ido a entrenar como siempre. Solo me he levantado del sillón a desayunar, me la he pasado recostada aquí desde anoche, lo cual tuvo como consecuencia que me doliera la espalda y el cuello porque dormí chueca. Jejejeje e Itachi me hizo recostar boca abajo para ponerse sobre mi y acomodarme mientras yo tontamente pensaba "tengo a Itachi sobre mi, ¡todo un sueño hecho realidad!" acompañado de un carcajada mental.

-¿Estará dormida?- oigo a Cat que le susurra a Tobi, ellos están en un sillón cerca del mío, frente a frente, jugando a las cartas.

-No- contesto aun con los ojos cerrado y escuchando música con mis enormes audífonos conectados al celular.

No se porque se quedaron a cuidarme si les insistí a todos miles de veces que ya estaba bien, la cosa es que Tobi insistió más que yo en que podía volver a ponerme mal y que alguien tenía que cuidarme, y casualmente nadie más que él se ofreció. Qué novedad ¿no? Y donde este Tobi, esta Cat, sobretodo si estoy yo, aunque bien me cambiaría a mi por cualquier otro akatsuki. Malditas hormonas, maldita adolescencia.

-Ju-chaaaaaan ¿quieres jugar un rato con nosotros?- pregunta Tobi amable e inocente, igual que un niño, con lo que me hace considerarlo por lo adorable que sonó. No obstante... creo que tengo una idea.

Me levantó estirándome y bostezando, -luego, Tobi, iré a mi cuarto a dormir un rato, estoy algo cansada- con un último bostezo me retiró subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que comparto con un maldito rubio espantosamente sexy... grrrrrrrrr. Entnces busco en mi mochila aquella caja que contenía las lentillas de color rojo, me las coloco y me tiro en la cama, cerrando los ojos, concentrándome al cien en lo siguiente.

-Saffir- llamó mentalmente -Saffir- vuelvo a llamar pero nada. Ahora que la esfera desapareció en mi, ¡¿cómo diablos sucedió eso? No puedo llamarla hablándole a la esfera como ella hacía, así que buscar dentro de mí es la única forma que se me ocurre para contactarla. -¡Saffir!- aprieto los ojos fuertemente intentando concentrarme.

-Lo lograste- dice algo impresionada -no esperaba que fuera tan rápido- estamos en un lugar totalmente negro, luciendo ambas como fantasmas, justo como otras almas que vagan cerca de nosotras. Fue aquí donde estuve mientras salí de mi cuerpo y Saffir fingía ser yo, aunque técnicamente ella es yo.

-Yo no esperaba venir aquí- hablo algo confundida -creí que solo se podía llegar por medio de la esfera... ¿qué demonios?

-Tampoco tengo idea de que sucede- nos quedamos en silencio un instante. -Así que... quieres salir a divertirte- sonreímos.

-Debo ver el lado bueno de todo esto ¿no?- alzo los hombros.

-Espiar a la...gente es malo- esto último lo decimos juntas -pero es irresistible- esta vez ha sido ella quien dice mis palabras al tiempo que las digo yo. -Bien, yo salgo y yo uso el cuerpo- decimos ambas, primero señalándome a mi misma y Saffir igual y después al revés. Es peor que si fuéramos gemelas.

-Después de todo, no es como si yo no lo hubiera hecho antes- rueda los ojos traviesamente.

-Debí habérmelo esperado- cubro vagamente la parte superior de mi rostro con la mano entre abierta.

-Ya... movámonos- empieza a decir ella y terminamos las dos. Así que al salir de aquel lugar veo mi cuerpo levantarse sonriente y con los ojos rojos ocultando el azul. Atravieso la puerta de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno y me coloco atrás de Tobi mirando su juego, luego detrás de Cat. Cat esta perdida, su trío de reinas no puede contra la escalera de color de Tobi, ¿quién lo diría?, nunca pensé que Tobi fuera bueno jugando cartas... bien, si recordamos que Tobi es Madara creo que en realidad no es sorprendente.

Lalalalalala a buscar sexys akatsukis jajajaja aunque en realidad solo voy espiar a Deidara.

Pein y Konan los observan detenidamente desde lejos, Itachi y Kisame están practicando, Zetsu no lo veo por ninguna parte, Sasori esta batallando junto a sus marionetas contra Kakuzu, y Deidara y Hidan están un poco más apartados luchando de forma que más que practica parece real.

Me quedó observándolos un rato hasta que deciden tomar un descanso, sentados bajo un árbol parece montar una conversación. No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, así que... ¿por qué no olvidarse de la moral un momento?

Y tranquilamente como el fantasma que soy en estos momentos, me acerco confiada, sentando mi invisible figura entre ellos, haciendo un triangulo.

-Si fue un tanto extraño- dice Deidara poniendo las manos tras la cabeza, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, mirando hacia arriba. Me pregunto ¿de qué estarán hablando?

-¿Y tu fuiste alguna vez a decirle algo cuando estaba inconsciente?- creo que ya se de que están hablando, y no me gusta. -Yo creo que fue una completa perdida de tiempo pero esa Catherine no dejaba de fregar.

-Sí, si fui, justamente el día que despertó- habla como si nada, cierra los ojos.

-¿En serio? Debió ser algo muy bueno como para hacerla despertar, ¿acaso le dijiste que no podías vivir sin ella?- se burla Hidan. Quisiera patearlo, me hace hervir la sangre.

Deidara abre los ojos y frunce el ceño, mirándolo molesto -idiota. A decir verdad, lo que le dije fue bastante amable, pero solo porque la pobre chica tonta me da lastima- vuelve... a... cerrar los ojos, pero parece... molesto.

No quiero escuchar más, con eso he tenido suficiente, no soy tan asquerosamente masoquista. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser tan cruel? ¡Si lo que dijo fue por lastima no debió decir nada! Algo en mi interior duele tanto... tan fuerte, me siento completamente rota.

Al llegar a la guarida subo a mi habitación sin fijarme en nada, mas, al atravesar la puerta veo que Tobi y Cat están ahí con Saffir sobre mi cama, jugando cartas. Es un mal momento, un pésimo momento.

-Tengo un full- dice Cat bajando sus cartas muy seria, apenas apartando la vista de Saffir solo en ese instante. Supongo que sospecha algo.

-Color- mi otro yo intenta sonar lo más natural posible.

-Flor imperial- dice Tobi con un tono infantil y orgulloso, celebrando su victoria.

-Parece que has vuelto a ganar, Tobi, no se como lo haces- mi morena amiga finje una sonrisa. -Judith, ¿me acompañas a bajo por una botana?- ya veo venir el interrogatorio.

-Si, claro- responde resuelta la otra parte de mi alma, aunque estoy segura que no esta tan tranquila.

-Tobi también va- el aludido se levanta de la cama.

-No, Tobi, espéranos aquí, no tardamos nada, ve barajeando las cartas en lo que volvemos- sugiere KT con una sonrisa más natural, acariciando la cabeza del enmascarado.

-No se si deberíamos dejarlo solo con las cartas, yo creo que las tiene marcadas- mi cuerpo cruza los brazos y entrecierra los ojos mirando al chico sospechosamente.

Maldición. Quiero volver a mi cuerpo ya.

-¿Ju-chan cree que Tobi es malo?- sino tuviera mascara podría asegurar que pone cara de perrito a medio morir.

-Claro que no, solo era una broma. Vamos Cat- Saffir se levanta y al mirar hacia donde estoy se queda estática. ¿Acaso puede verme? ¡¿Cómo?

-¿Judith?- Cat pasa la mano frente a los ojos carmesí.

-Lo siento, es que me dolió la cabeza un segundo, creo que fue un mareo- se toca la cabeza y sale de la habitación con la ojigris. Por supuesto, las sigo. Para mi sorpresa Saffir estaba volteando hacia la puerta y cuando salí abrió los ojos de golpe. Menos mal que va un tanto más atrás de KT o habría comenzado el interrogatorio aquí mismo. Supondré por eso que si puede verme.

Al llegar a la cocina Kate avanza hasta el refrigerador para tomar una de las grandes bolsas de frituras que hay ahí para vaciarlas en un plato, mientras Saffir se queda junto al marco de la puerta, apoyada en la pared, observando a Cat y mirando hacia mi cuando la otra estaba de espaldas.

-¿Qué pasó con Judith?- mirando de frente hacia mi otro yo con los brazos cruzados, un semblante completamente serio, al igual que el tono.

-No se de que hablas, Cat- se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja.

-¿Qué pasó con Judith, Saffir?- pregunta sin cambiar el tono.

Saffir suspira y agacha la cabeza, mirando de reojo hacia mi -no soy Saffir, soy Judith- es hora de cambiar. Cierro los ojos, aproximándome a mi cuerpo, concentrándome en volver a él. Siento un ligero escalofrío.

-Quítate las lentillas- escucho que ordena Cat mientras se acerca a... ¿a qué? Abro los ojos, se acerca a mí, ya estoy en mi cuerpo.

Alzo la vista, suspiro -de acuerdo- me enderezo y me quito uno de los lentes de contacto. Por el rostro más calmado de Catherine supondré que todo conmigo y mis ojos esta en orden. -¿Satisfecha?- hago una sonrisa forzada, sigo tan deprimida como antes.

-Lo siento, me preocupaba que hubieses desaparecido otra vez. Toma el plato de las botanas -volvamos con Tobi a arriba- sonríe.

-Paso, me quedare a ver algo en la televisión un rato- digo con un tono completamente desanimado.

-¿Qué sucede?- su cara cambia de alivio a preocupación.

-Nada, ya sabes, la bipolaridad- me dirijo a la sala.

-Vale- no esta muy convencida -hablamos luego si quieres- puede que le este dando la espalda pero puedo sentir su mirada preocupada sobre mi al tiempo que sube las escaleras.

Subo los enormes audífonos de mi cuello a mis oídos. No se me ocurre una mejor canción en estos momentos que "Stop this song" de Paramore.

_You say the sweetest things and I_

_Can't keep my heart from singing_

_along to the sound of your song_

_My stupid feet keep moving_

_to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here,_

_but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song,_

_so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song,_

_so I won't sing.._

_I never let love in_

_so I could keep my heart from hurting_

_The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat_

_I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here,_

_but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_I've come to far to get over you,_

_and you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Can't someone stop this song,_

_so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song,_

_so I won't sing_

_Your lovesick melody_

_is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_It creeps in like a spider_

_Can't be killed, although I try and try to_

_Well, don't you see I'm falling?_

_Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?_

_Your lovesick melody_

_is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me, no_

_You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing _

_Tu dices las cosas mas dulces y yo_

_No puedo parar a mi corazón de cantar_

_Solo al sonido de tu canción_

_Mi estúpido pie sigue moviéndose_

_Del 4/4 ritmo, estoy a tiempo contigo_

_Whoa, del 4/4 ritmo moriría por ti (Moriría por ti)_

_(Alguien pare esto)_

_Me fui muy lejos para volver hacia aquí_

_Pero tú no tienes una pista_

_No sabes lo que haces conmigo_

_Puede alguien parar esta canción_

_Así que no cantare sola_

_Alguien pare esta canción_

_Así que no cantare.._

_Nunca dejo que el amor entre_

_Así puedo mantener a mi corazón de herirme_

_Cuanto más tiempo yo vivo con esta idea, mas me hundo en el 4/4 ritmo_

_Estoy a tiempo contigo_

_Whoa, del 4/4 ritmo moriría por ti (Paren esta canción)_

_Me fui muy lejos para volver hacia aquí_

_Pero tu no tienes una pista_

_No sabes lo que haces conmigo_

_Me fui muy lejos para volver hacia aquí_

_Pero tu no tienes una pista_

_No sabes lo que haces conmigo_

_Puede alguien parar esta canción_

_Así que no cantare sola_

_Alguien pare esta canción_

_Así que no cantare_

_Tu melodiosa armonía_

_Va a tener lo mejor de mi esta noche_

_Pero no me puedes tener si no canto_

_Se arrastra como una araña_

_No puede ser matada, aunque trato y trato _

_Bueno, no ves que me estoy cayendo?_

_No quiero amarte, pero lo hago_

_(Armoniosa melodía)Puede alguien parar esta canción, así no cantare sola?_

_(Armoniosa melodía) Puede alguien parar esta canción, así no cantare sola?_

_Tu armoniosa melodía_

_Va a tener lo mejor de mi esta noche_

_Pero no me puedes tener, no_

_No me puedes tener porque no cantaré._

**No quiero amarte, pero lo hago**. No podría sentirme más acorde con esa frase.

espero que les haya gustado, sino ya vere que hago para mejorarlo, no fue un capitulo demasiado bueno pero ya vendra un poco más de animo y quizá vuelva a tener un poco de gracia este fic y menos drama, joder que esa Judith es peor que una telenovela jajajaja

Sayo


	19. Intercambio

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes salieron de la cabeza de Kishimoto, no de la mía, por mucho que me hubiese gustado.**

¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar el desastre? Sentada, con mi forma fantasmal, a lado del inicio de la escalera, con la mandíbula siendo sostenida por mis palmas, esperando por un grito. Al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo yace dormido por ahí, no es más que un par de minutos, así que ni siquiera le he pedido a Saffir que me remplace.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Los pasos van acercándose, elevándose hacia el tercer piso. Giro un poco la cabeza, mirando por sobre mi hombro la figura de un artista de rubia cabellera, totalmente calmado ya que hoy es otro de esos "días felices" en los que no ha tenido que soportar a Tobi. Encaminándose por el pasillo hacia su habitación, voy justo detrás de él, deteniéndome cuando llega a la puerta, entonces tanto él como yo podemos apreciar a Catherine leyendo un libro (que por cierto, yo le presté), tranquilamente recostada boca abajo sobre la cama que no es de Deidara.

El rubio entra, poniéndose justo junto a la cama -Catherine ¿qué haces aquí?- parece estar algo molesto, pero no demasiado.

Catherine voltea a verlo -nada, solo leo un poco antes de dormir- habla como si nada -es un libro que me prestó Judy- le muestra el libro. Tengo que entrar a la habitación y ver la cara del artista. -Deberías leerlo, cuando lo termine puedes preguntarle si te lo deja un tiempo. No creo que se niegue- Ahora ya esta más molesto.

-No me refiero a eso ¿es que no puedes leerlo en tu cuarto, h'm?- espeta tajante y con tono fastidiado.

-Estoy en mi cuarto.

¡¿Por qué no tengo una cámara para grabar esto?

Boquiabierto, totalmente pasmado, como si sus neuronas no pudieran procesar la información que le acaba de ser dada. Parpadea un par de veces. Sus puños se aprietan con fuerza, una mirada fulminante que esta dirigida hacia Cat, quizá un posible tic en el ojo que podría aparecer en cualquier instante. Supongo que su cerebro a procesado las 4 apocalípticas palabras y es justo esa la reacción que quería ver.

-¡Juuuuuuuudiiiiiiiiithhhhhhhhh!- mi nombre resuena por todo el edificio. Entonces ambos nos apresuramos hasta el cuarto de Tobi, donde al abrir la puerta de golpe ¡sorpresa! Junto a la cama de Tobi esta... ¡no yo! ¡Itachi!

_Insisto ¡¿por qué no tengo una camara para grabar esto?_

Entonces la expresión de ira se transforma en una total mueca de confusión, es decir "WTF?"

Itachi voltea a verlo, diciendo con su voz, calmada, _sexy_ y fría -¿buscas algo, Deidara?

-Parece que Deidara-senpai no esta de buen humor, Itachi-san- dice Tobi con un tono infantil y un tanto burlón. -¿Es que ha perdido algo, senpai?- suelta una pequeña risita, ya que él sabe perfectamente lo que sucede, al igual que KT, que puedo apostar esta muriéndose de la risa en el piso luego de caerse de la cama. -Quizá deba buscar abajo, senpai.

-Menudo idiota- dice entre dientes, antes de irse abajo hecho una fiera, sin dejarle bomba alguna al enmascarado solo porque el Uchiha se hallaba también ahí.

Al contrario que él, yo voy con toda la calma del mundo hacia la azotea, al llegar me topo con mi cuerpo tal como lo deje. Ya dentro me levanto, me estiro como si acabase de despertar, doy un pequeño bostezo y me dirijo al interior del edificio. Voy a donde Cat. -¿Cómo ha reaccionado?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa cuando atravieso la puerta. Aun no le he dicho a Catherine sobre el abandono voluntario de mi cuerpo, aunque a decir verdad no quiero decírselo, seguro me lo prohibiría rotundamente, y esto es lo más seguro de muchas otras cosas que planeo hacer, ya que no dejan de rondar en mi cabeza.

-¡Debiste ver su cara!- eso preludio una risa -lastima que no pude ver cuando fue al cuarto de Tobi- la acompañe a reír.

-¿¡Dónde carajos esta?- ese grito furioso hizo que detuviéramos nuestras risas.

-Para mi valió la pena, ¿qué tal para ti?- me mira como si estuviera a punto de morir. Lo cual no dudo mucho.

-Si, supongo-sonrío nerviosa mientras me dirijo hacia la escalera, sin dar un paso en ella hablo -¿dónde esta quién?- digo con una voz inocente, posteriormente me hago a un lado, me apoyo en la pared, escucho unos pasos subiendo apresuradamente.

Suspiro, miro de reojo como pisa y abandona los últimos escalones, lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se encuentra frente a mi, acercando su rostro iracundo al mio. -¿Pasa algo?- inclino levemente la cabeza a un lado y sonrío levemente.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué dice Catherine que nuestro cuarto ahora es su cuarto, h'n?

-Pues...- volteo hacia otro lado pero usando su derecha me toma del mentón, obligándome a mirarlo de frente, a los ojos. Por un lado estoy asustada,_ ¡por favor no me mates!_, pero por otro lado estoy sumamente nerviosa y triste. A pesar de todo sus palabras siguen resonando en mi mente "... la pobre chica tonta me da lastima...". Levanto la mano para con un manotazo alejar la suya de mi mentón pero su izquierda sostiene mi muñeca, coloco mi otra mano en su pecho para empujarle e intentar escapar vanamente. Ahora mandíbula es libre, empero, al empujarle lo único que he conseguido es tome mis muñecas y me azote contra la pared, aun con sus ojos clavándose en los míos. -¿Y qué si quiero cambiar de habitación?- uso un tono desafiante.

-¡No...!

-¡Senpai! ¿qué le esta haciendo a Judy-chan? Yo pensaba que usted era una persona decente, si Ju-chan no quiere no puede obligarla- de repente Tobi ha salido de su habitación he interrumpe a Deidara con esas palabras a modo de reproche, causando que su enfado ahora se enfoque en el enmascarado.

-¿Qué esta...? - Catherine sale de la habitación, deteniendo su pregunta al vernos a mi y al rubio, luego al moreno -oooooh, problemas maritales. Mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, Tobi- sonríe burlona. Tobi se ríe, el ojiazul y yo la miramos de forma fulminante.

-No, no, Katy-chan, parece ser que Deidara-senpai quiere forzar a Judith a besarlo- señala acusadoramente al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?- grito junto al artista, _claro que si pones esto en una escena medio dramática con tu pareja favorita, hetero o yaoi, es inevitable que viniera un grito fangirlistico de "¡Oh por Dios, van a besarse, kyaaaaaa!"_ pero en realidad esta es una escena de lo más ridícula, ¡es solo un cambio de compañeros de cuarto!, _bueno... si le pones un trasfondo romántico a toda la historia con una represión de... _¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando ahora? _Dejemos los fanfics aun lado, claro, apenas guarde esto en mi archivo de ideas locas por escribir._

Catherine pone cara de sorprendida -¿no sera que en realidad quiere algo más?- se tapa la boca, mera dramatización, debe estar aguantando las ganas de reír, al igual que el moreno.

-¿Cómo rayos pueden pensar algo así? Ustedes están mal de la cabeza, h'm- repone Deidara iracundo.

-De hecho...- comienzo lentamente y bastante bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para tener en menos de un segundo al pirómano mirándome de nuevo. Lo suficiente para titubear en seguir hablando. Trago saliva. -De la forma en que lo veas pareciera que cualquiera de los dos tiene razón- agacha un poco la cabeza, tiembla, esta conteniendo las ganas de asesinar a alguien, _¿por qué tengo que estar frente a él?_ Me suelta y se va hacia su cuarto, empujando a Catherine completamente fuera antes de dar un portazo.

-Tal vez cambiar de cuarto no fue tan buena idea- nos dice Tobi con duda.

-Hablaré con él después de la cena, espero que se le pase el enojo para entonces- temo por mi vida. Un instante de silencio, la duda, la inseguridad y el miedo a un pirómano nublan el ambiente.

-¿Vamos a jugar al lago?- propone Tobi acabando con el denso ambiente.

-¡Siiiiii!- los tres corremos escaleras abajo.

Descalzos, tenemos los pies bajo el agua, jugando "¿qué prefieres?"

-Veamos... Judith, ¿qué prefieres... convertirte en una marioneta de Sasori o explotada por Deidara?- comienza a carcajearse.

-Convertirme en marioneta y ambas a pasar un día entero con Hidan- reímos. -Tobi... ¿qué prefieres...?- pienso en mi pregunta- ¿... no salir con... -volteo, estoy segura de haber visto algo o alguien. Un fantasma. No pudo ser simplemente mi imaginación, además me siento observada desde que llegamos. Algo no cuadra...

-Judith- Cat me agita del hombro levente.

-Ju-chaaan- dice Tobi con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, creí ver algo moviéndose, debió ser un animal o algo así, ya estoy algo paranoica- rio nerviosamente.

-Entonces termina de formular la pregunta- la morena me echa agua en el rostro.

-¡Hey!- le echo agua yo también y comenzamos a pelear.

-Chicas...- no prestamos atención a Tobi, entonces nos lanza un montón de agua, a lo que nosotras respondemos tirándolo al lago.

-¿Qué prefieres, Tobi, no salir con ninguna chica nunca en la vida o tener que casarte y ser torturado por Deidara? -Catherine revienta en carcajadas.

-Que pregunta más cruel, Ju-chan- se queja -aunque quizá aceptaría si no me torturara, ya que nadie ha comprobado aun que Deidara-senpai no sea una chica- Tobi comienza a reír con nosotras.

-¿Por qué siempre llegan empapados?- pregunta Kakuzu al vernos entrar antes de dirigirse a la sala.

-Fue su culpa- decimos los tres a coro, yo señalando a Tobi, Tobi señalando a Cat y esta señalándome a mi.

-Que infantiles- nos deja para ir a la sala a ver algo con Hidan y Kisame.

-Mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos- propone Cat mientras nos dirigimos a las escaleras, a punto de subir.

-Judith, tenemos que hablar, h'm- aquella voz seria me ha petrificado. ¡¿De dónde salió? Volteo a ver a mis amigos en busca de ayuda pero estos han huido subiendo rápidamente. Me giro hacia atrás, topándome con el artista loco a poco más de un metro de distancia. -¡No, por favor, ¿tu no golpearías a una chica mojada o si?- tiemblo.

Deidara cierra un poco los ojos, poniendo una cara de "que absurda eres". -No voy a golpearte, por mucho que quisiese matarte y hacerte sufrir en un futuro- supongo que habla de cuando Tobi pase horas y horas en el mismo cuarto que él por jugar con Cat. Lo admito, en cierta forma lo hice para fastidiarlo. -Solo explicame porque te has cambiado de cuarto así sin más.  
a mis amigos en busca de ayuda pero estos han huido subiendo rápidamente.

-Ah... ¿qué tiene? Además cambie de cuarto primero con Catherine y luego con Itachi para que no tuvieras que compartir cuarto con él. Dicen por ahí que no se llevan- casi veo una venita en su frente.

-¿Y por qué quieres estar en el cuarto de Kisame, h'm?

-Ah... porque sí- _parezco retrasada mental con tantos "ah..."._

-¡Esa no es una razón valida!

-Porque estoy secretamente enamorada de Kisame ¿¡ya?- creo que es más que obvio que he dicho la primera idiotez que se me vino a la cabeza. De nuevo esa expresión de "que absurda eres". -Bien- bufo -no puedo convivir mucho tiempo con cierta persona porque me aburro y comienzo a detestarla sino tomo un... ¿cómo decirlo?... "descanso" de ella. Me pasa todo el tiempo- de hecho lo que dije no es del todo una mentira.

-¿Quiere decir que te has aburrido de mi, h'n?- enarca una ceja.

-No, solo que... he llegado a mi límite de tolerancia social contigo.

-Es lo mismo- _sí, de hecho._

-Miralo como quieras- me doy la vuelta y comienzo a subir las escaleras, mientras él se queda parado allí con cara de pocos amigos.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me cambio de ropa por la que uso para dormir, un short y una playera, me tiro en la cama, suspiro. Realmente no es que después de un tiempo me aburra de las personas, solo necesito estar cierto tiempo del día sola, necesito mi espacio, como todo el mundo ¿o no?

Si, básicamente fue del todo una mentira, una muy grande y vil, porque jamás podría aburrirme de él o cansarme de tenerlo cerca. Aun a pesar de todo sigo muriéndome por ese... tipo. Ni siquiera puedo insultarlo.

Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pase con él, más le quiero, más me deprime y más siento ganas de besarlo. Besarlo de forma desesperada por todo el tiempo que me he estado conteniendo. ¡Dios! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en sus labios!

¿Qué tal un review?

No importa que tan corto sea o que diga, solo diganme que aun hay alguien leyendo esto


End file.
